Honestly Harry Greengrass Days and Paradise Nights
by Captain Compass
Summary: The summer before the Potter's 4th year. With a potential consort (or wife) to deal with, what do Harry and his females do to have fun and prepare for another adventure/scary filled year at Hogwarts? The Potter family plus Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. Guest appearances by Sirius and his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Transitions

Harry was slightly nervous. He had just kissed Ginny and Hermione goodbye at Kings Cross; they were each going to spend three or four days with their parents. The recent kidnapping of Molly, Dee and Gracie at the hands of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and a number of other Death Eaters had led to some difficult decisions and problems. There were discussions and recoveries that had to happen within the Weasley, Black and Granger families and Harry agreed with his wives that maybe it would make things a little simpler for all if his ideas or presence weren't included initially.

That left Harry in slightly unknown ground as he was going to be the guest of Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria for at least the first week of their summer holidays. It was an opportunity to get to know the surviving Greengrasses a lot better and to establish some guidelines and boundaries between Harry and the young woman that was in a slightly ambiguous marriage contract with him. Harry was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that both Ginny and Hermione had no problem with the Slytherin beauty eventually becoming an intimate part of their unique relationship.

The portkey that transported Harry, Daphne and Astoria from the shadow of King's Cross train station deposited the trio before the front steps of Greengrass Manor. The two girls kept a firm grip on Harry's hands to keep him from doing what he always did while traveling magically – ending up on either his face or his bum. Harry had barely got his feet on the ground and his balance when Astoria squealed in glee and hurried up the stairs to embrace the older house elf that was standing there. Daphne was two steps behind her and Harry smiled as he saw the three sharing a hug halfway up the stairs.

Daphne turned smiling when she turned to see Harry a few steps below the little group. "Harry, this is Keffie. She's been Tori and my personal house elf for as long as we can remember. Keffie this is Harry Potter; he's…"

Keffie separated herself from Astoria and made a formal bow to the guest. "Lord Potter, it is an honor to meet you. Everybody knows your legend and skill as a wizard. Are you a guest of Lady Daphne?"

Harry immediately liked the older house elf. He could tell that the two girls and Keffie were close to each other. Harry walked up the few remaining steps and held out his hand to shake hands with a surprised house elf. "It's nice to meet you Keffie but please just call me Harry. And as for being a guest for Lady Daphne, I think she has a complicated story to tell you about my status."

Keffie looked to her mistress for some guidance and Daphne told her that Harry didn't like his formal titles very much. "Keffie, I'm really glad to see you but I had understood from Dumbledore that all the house elves here had been killed by the Death Eaters when they had invaded the house."

Keffie immediately looked very sad and hung her head. "Keffie was doing a number of errands for both Lord and Lady Greengrass that day they and the other house elves here were …. attacked. I came back too late to help anyone and was too ashamed of my failure to let you know that I survived. I have been busy working since that awful day to maintain the manor and the grounds."

Harry frowned at this last bit of news. "Keffie, I sent a few house elves over from Potter Manor to clean up and maintain the Greengrass estate. Did they not arrive?"

"Yes, they did Lord Pot… Harry sir but Greengrass Manor is the rightful place for the Greengrass elves and I was the only one left to work. I sent your house elves back when they showed up."

Harry looked to Daphne for some clue about what to do or say next. The house elf had certainly a fervent desire to keep up her duties but to have maintained the grounds and the mansion for some months alone must have been taxing even for a well 'experienced' house elf like Keffie.

Daphne frowned a little when she heard that Harry's assistance had been turned away but she still smiled at her. "It's okay for now, Keffie. Would you please make us all some tea and biscuits and join us on the side porch. Astoria and I would like to talk to you some more."

"Yes Miss Daphne. I will be there in a few minutes."

Keffie popped away and Harry followed Astoria and Daphne through the front door. From first glance it appeared that the Greengrass home was laid out a lot like Potter mansion; the public and working rooms were laid out downstairs while the private bedrooms were upstairs. It wasn't quite as showy or expansive as Potter Manor was but it had its own quiet dignity and appearance of comfort and wealth. Harry reached into his pocket and expanded his trunk and left it next to where Daphne and Astoria had placed their Hogwarts trunks in the front hall. A quick trip through the formal dining room and what Astoria referred to jokingly as the 'unwelcome guest' sitting room led the three to a small hallway that led into the kitchens and out to a side portico. The porch was only about 20 feet long but only a dozen feet wide. "This is great spot for watching the wildlife in the evenings Harry."

There was a small creek meandering through the clearing next to the house and Harry saw a number of ducks were swimming and feeding in one of the wider spots in the stream. Harry didn't have to work hard to imagine deer and other animals emerging from some of the trees to come down to drink.

There was a cluster of five chairs around a low table and Daphne looked fondly at the pair that was sitting side by side. She settled into one of the other ones and Harry took the next seat. Astoria gave a hopeful look to her sister and then squeezed herself into the chair with Harry.

"Astoria, you could ask."

"I know but I hoped Harry wouldn't mind at least for a couple of minutes. You did want Keffie to sit and talk with us right?"

Whatever Daphne might have said was going to remain a mystery as Keffie suddenly appeared with a tray holding a tea service and a plate of biscuits. Daphne passed the plate of biscuits to Astoria and Harry while Keffie poured out three cups of tea for the three people. She was going to leave once she had done her duty but Daphne asked her to stay and have a cup of tea with them. Keffie looked a little anxious as she made a small cup appear and poured herself a cup of tea. She set it down on the table however and waited for either Daphne or Astoria to address her.

Daphne blew on her cup for a couple of seconds and took a cautious sip. "You remembered my favorite flavor; thank you Keffie."

"You're welcome Lady Daphne."

"Keffie, have you sorted out the master bedroom yet?"

"No, Lady Greengrass, I just couldn't without instructions from you on what to do with your parents things."

"Are you thinking about moving into the main bedroom sis?"

"Not today, I think you and I will have to go through everything there first. Maybe they'll be things from Daddy that Harry or Robb might be able to wear."

"Daphne, I appreciate the thought but I couldn't just take your father's things."

"In light of what's going on, I wouldn't mind at all Harry. If you might find a thing or two that might remind us both of my father, I would like you to keep something in memory of what he has done for us."

"Okay but would it be okay with you if we passed a few things along to Mr. Weasley or Professor Lupin? Neither one has the most complete wardrobe despite my prodding."

"We'll take a look. I think some things will be put in storage maybe for the next Lord or Lady Greengrass. A type of legacy from his or her grandparents."

"The next Lord Greengrass?" Keffie asked with a start. "Please tell me you haven't…. you aren't …Mistress?"

Daphne blushed and Harry put a hand over Astoria's mouth to stop her laughing. "No, Keffie, I am not pregnant. Nor engaged. Yet."

"Yet? Are there plans being made or is somebody forcing you into a relationship against your wishes?"

Daphne bit her lip as she struggled to find the right words to tell her overprotective house elf what her parents had set up their wills. She finally shook her head. "Tori, could you show Harry around? He'll be staying in the red and green room upstairs."

"That room has a connecting door to Daphne's room." Astoria waggled her eyebrows at Harry like he had done to her so many times back at school. She was rewarded by a sudden blush to Harry's cheeks and a similar response from her sister. There was another type of response from Keffie though. "That would not be proper Lady Daphne. What would your parents think of an arrangement like that? A boy having access to your sleeping chambers? That must not be allowed!"

Daphne closed her eyes briefly and then looked at Harry and Astoria. "This may take some time to properly explain to her. You two go on and I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"_**Are you sure I can't stay and help Daph?"**_

"_**No, Harry but thank you for offering. I am in charge of this household now and Keffie needs to be made aware of the changes that may and will happen."**_

Harry closed his mental contact down with Daphne and allowed Astoria to lead him off the porch and into a tour of the first floor of the Manor. It differed a little bit from Potter manor as the owlery was attached to the main house rather than in a separate building. The ballroom seemed constructed for smaller, more intimate parties and Harry wondered if it was used primarily for family gatherings or for political schmoozing. Harry poked around in the cupboards, pantry and cold box in the kitchen and thought that the provisions would only last a few days for the three of them. Harry wondered if the elf had only planned on the two girls returning or if she had been too busy maintaining everyting to do any proper shopping. Harry was still going to offer the services of at least two more house elves but would let Daphne make the decision about asking or telling Keffie to cooperate with them.

Astoria had kept a running commentary about all the rooms they had went through but drew strangely quiet about one set of doors they passed. She stopped and leaned a little wearily on the closed door. "This is… was Daddy's study. He worked on his businesses in here most afternoons for two or three hours. This was the… last place Daph and I saw our parents that day we all went shopping. Dad was explaining some trading deadline to our Mom when we came and asked permission to go to Diagon Alley. He laughed and put his papers aside and told us not to spend every knut he had made that week. He.. he kissed Daph and me and… we never saw them again…"

Harry didn't even have to think about what he should do. He held out his arms and Astoria broke down crying into his chest. Harry hugged the girl for a long time and rubbed her back until she had cried herself out. She gently pushed Harry back and reached into her pocket for a handkerchief. She dried her eyes and then looked up into Harry's worried face. "You knew this would happen, didn't you? That's why you sort of talked Daphne into inviting you."

Harry smiled just a little bit. "Guilty as charged. I didn't think you or Daphne should be alone when you came back here for the first time. I hoped my being here might make it easier both of you. Don't tell your sister but I've grown quite fond of getting hugs from both of you."

"Darn you Harry. How am I ever going to find a proper boyfriend when you've set such a high standard?"

Harry grinned down at the girl he already considered a little sister. "It will happen sooner or later. There will suddenly be somebody special that will light up your face and make you feel like you are the only girl that that boy sees. Look at me; I was as shy as Neville. I was eleven years old before I was able to talk to a girl without my cousin Dudley trying to beat me up or tell the girl that I went to a school for Criminally Insane Boys."

"You're joshing me."

"No, it's the absolute truth Tori. Can I call you Tori or is that something reserved for Daphne? Anyway, that's another reason I hoped for a week or two to spend with Daphne and you. So we could get to know each other better."

"To snog my sister."

"Maybe, maybe not. I think Keffie wouldn't like that idea very much."

"I can keep Keffie busy Harry if you want."

Harry laughed. "Like I said before, that's totally up to your sister. She's got control of whatever we do or don't do."

"You might be surprised at what my sister wants Harry."

Ignoring that comment, Harry carried on. "Okay, so how about the rest of the tour then? I think your sister said I was going to bunk out in the red and green room?"

Finished with the ground floor, Harry and Astoria walked back up the entrance hall and looked at their trunks. Harry whistled a couple of notes and his trunk floated off the floor. Astoria frowned and began dragging her own trunk to the stairway. Harry watched her for a moment and then stopped the first year.

"You want to try something new and maybe something a little advanced Astoria?"

"This isn't anything like that trick Sirius tried making me believe I did in changing Gracie into a dog is it?"

"No, nothing like that. This could be really important. How were you at Charms this year?"

"Pretty good. Not the best in my class but maybe one of the top four."

"Good enough. Where's your wand?"

"Hmmm? I think I laid it down on the table out on the porch. I must have left it there."

Harry tsked, tsked at the girl. "Rule Number Zero, because it's more important than any Rule Number One – always, _always_ have your wand where you can reach it. If you don't have a proper wand holder, we'll get you one sometime this summer. Here, take one of mine."

Harry held out his wand and Astoria's eyes went wide open as she carefully took it. "Will this work for me Harry?"

"I'm not sure. All wands respond differently to different wielders. It probably won't be the best match. You aren't using it to cast the spell anyway."

"Then what do I have it for?"

"I want you to show me the movement for the first spell Professor Flitwick taught you in his class. The levitating spell. You did master that right?"

Astoria nodded. "Yes I did. It goes like this." The blonde did the appropriate swish and flick and Harry nodded. She did it three times more before Harry proceeded with the next step. He adjusted her grip so that her index finger lay parallel to the wand. "Do the movement again Tori."

Astoria sort of saw the steps Harry was taking and concentrated on the different type of grip she now had on the wand. When she had practiced it enough that Harry was satisfied, he carefully took back his wand without disturbing the alignment of her fingers.

"Okay, so far so good. Now I want you to think about how it feels when you summon the magic to cast the spells you know. Got it? Now try to make it flow down your arm and through your fingers when you cast the spell. Just like you were holding a real wand. But this time focus it out your index finger as you say the spell. Anytime you're ready Astoria."

Astoria looked for any sign of mischief or doubt on Harry's face but saw nothing other than an expectation of her following his directions. Astoria took deep breath to help concentrate and turned and faced her trunk. She reached for her magic and tried concentrating really hard on the feeling she got every time she successfully cast spells. She made the correct movement with her hand and called out as she completed the movement. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The truck didn't budge an inch and Astoria felt especially foolish but Harry didn't laugh at her. "Once more Tori. Focus on the intent and gathering your magic and channeling it. Try it again; I'm sure you can do this."

Feeling the encouragement from Harry, Astoria tried gathering up her magic for another try. This time when the spell was cast, Astoria's trunk rose about 2 inches off the floor. Her own disbelief and the sudden clapping from the nearby doorway distracted her and the trunk fell and clunked on the entranceway floor.

"I did it. I did it!" Astoria was jumping up and down but the clapping stopped and she was swept up in a big hug by her sister. Daphne was calling out her congratulations and then both girls turned to see that Harry was standing there with a big grin on his face. "Remind me when we start teaching that to the DA in the fall that we start with pillows. I should have warned you about the weight Astoria. My mistake."

Astoria rushed over and threw her arms around Harry's waist in a bold hug. "I never thought I would be able to do wandless magic. Thank you Harry."

"Yes, thank you Harry." Daphne came over and leaned in to kiss Harry on the cheek. There was a small grunt of disapproval from the nearby Keffie but Daphne ignored it. "I hope you're planning on doing more than just being an instructor for the time you're here Harry."

Mindful of the watching house elf, Harry restrained his smirking. "Yes but how about we sit down and discuss a schedule or lack of schedule after supper tonight? I know you both wanted extra time learning some more defensive spells but I'm not going to be a taskmaster about it."

"Do you want us to go running with you every morning Harry?" the younger girl asked.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to Astoria but it's important that you know that the better shape you are in physically the better endurance and power you will have magically."

"You can call me Tori, Harry I don't mind."

Daphne smiled. "You just got a big concession Harry. Astoria didn't even let Tracey call her Tori."

"Okay, so where's this room I'm going to be sleeping in?"

"I'll take care of your trunks Misses and Harry sir." Keffie stepped up next to the trunks and sort of shrugged her shoulders. The trunks vanished and Daphne nodded her approval.

"Thank you Keffie. How about we have supper about 6 in the breakfast room?"

Keffie nodded. "I'll get right on it Miss… Lady Daphne. I am glad you are both home and have brought such a powerful wizard to protect you." Keffie shrugged again and promptly popped away – probably to the kitchens.

Harry, Astoria and Daphne started walking up the stairs. Daphne started explaining the layout of the second floor. Harry stopped at one point and said he wouldn't go any farther unless they firmly established a system for avoiding catching each other in the loo. Astoria blushed and slapped Harry's arm before she ran ahead to her bedroom but Daphne slipped her arm around Harry's and told him it was something the two of them might have to coordinate. "Or not" Daphne said with a wink at her guest. Harry chuckled and followed his hostess the rest of the way upstairs.

Xxxx xxxx

'A lousy stinking floating barnyard' Bellatrix NoName thought. Both Bellatrix and Lucius had more than their usual sneers on their faces as they tried to find somewhere on the rusting deck where the smell of the sheep wasn't threatening to overpower them. There were other smells of course: the diesel oil, the rotting and neglected ropes that seemed to hand everywhere, even the rust that coated the deck, ladders and shoddily held together railings. But it was the shipment of livestock, primarily sheep but goats, pigs and a few horses that permeated the atmosphere of the ship and settled even into the food. No matter how badly the cook seasoned the provisions, it even tasted like that they were always eating that vile smell that issued from the open holds that made up most of the ship.

Bellatrix and Lucius had met up at a prearranged magical pub south of London a few days after the events at the Ministry of Magic and the Cavern of Doomed Souls. Neither had initially been very happy to see the other for a variety of reasons but they had acknowledged that sticking together was safer in terms of evading capture than going on alone. The two had made their way south and westward to Bournemouth. There they had invaded the Dockmaster's office and found the first non-passenger ship headed for Germany. Bellatrix asked why they weren't going to go to France as it was much closer but Lucius puzzlingly said that France wasn't a good place for them and he had a few more contacts in Germany to aid them out on the important mission they were on.

Both discovered during an overnight stay in an abandoned barn that they had both encouraged (tortured) Peter Pettigrew into revealing where their long lost Master might be found if he ever had the unfortunate occurrence of disappearing. It was somewhere in the high mountains of Romania in a little village near Sibiu. Unfortunately the exact location was not known to Wormtail but he had been confident that the Dark Mark he had on his left arm would be the means that their Lord would contact him with. It was the best idea each of the surviving Death Eaters had for their situation. Fleeing the country where they were still wanted and returning the Dark Lord, in whatever form he might be in, to his rightful place of leading his forces to take over magical England.

They were two days into their four day trip between Bournemouth and Bremerton. The ship, as much as it could be laughingly called that, was not sleek, fast, or comfortable. They had Imperiused the crew to provide them the best of the meager accommodations and to never say or speak of their extra passengers if they were ever inspected or boarded at either port.

Bellatrix and Lucius were far apart on the ship as it was a mutual desire. Neither trusted the other very much and there was plenty of blame to be handed out for the ruination of the carefully contrived plans. Bellatrix was leaning carefully against the bow rail where a slight headwind had given her a moments respite from the ever present olfactory reminder of the live cargo below decks. It was a good thing that Voldemort had trained his most trusted lieutenants in the mental arts because Bella's thoughts were certainly not the most constructive to their very important mission to find their Master.

'_Lucius frigging Malfoy. He will rue the day he came up with that hare-brained scheme to get revenge and try to control the Ministry. He had Potter- he had Potter! And what happened? Dolohov gone, Rodolphus and Rabastan either killed or kissed. Pettigrew comes up missing or worse. Malfoy will pay for his incompetence and his lies. Sandstorms – in the middle of that swamp? I think not. And griffins? That was impossible. He was bested by that half-blood boy! He lies; he always lies. I will tell our Master the truth of how Malfoy ruined his chance at revenge and got our compatriots killed. He will properly punish the fool on the spot. I will relish watching that.'_

At the other end of the boat the object of Bellatrix's mental scorn was putting something up his nose. Lucius thought that snuff-dipping was an old-fashioned and vile habit but he had found that putting some of the aromatics into his nostrils deadened the omnipresent 'perfume' of their inconspicuous transport. His thoughts were likewise directed at his troublesome companion and her own failures. _'Bellatrix had the Ministry and that fool Fudge right where we wanted them. All she had to do was direct them a little longer and kill the Aurors that were searching for her. She turned tail and ran; abandoning everything. It is solely her fault we don't have our pardons and a pile of galleons to live like we are supposed to. Our Lord and Master will learn of her cowardice and betrayal as soon as I can tell him. She will not survive very long after we find travel to Romania."_

'_The first thing I am going to do when we reach port is buy a proper hotel room and take about seven long baths. Ever my hair must reek of those stinking beasts. I may kill that muggle cook if he offers us mutton for supper again!'_

The two Death Eaters didn't realize that they were starting to unconsciously mirror each other's actions as they headed back to the cabin that was the former residence of the ship's captain. It was the only one of the few 'civilized' rooms on the ship that had enough space to conjure up a second bed. Bellatrix and Lucius had been taking turns sleeping on the Captain's bunk but neither would swear that it was any more comfortable than the one that had been magically created.

Both the wizard and the witch cast scourgifying and air freshening charms to the room and the beds when they entered. It never occurred to either of them that they were bringing some of the stink outside of the room on their clothes they were wearing (and their skin) and thereby making useless the spells they had just cast. Both wanted badly to hex the other but realized that a duel might end up with nobody solving the mystery of the Dark Lord's disappearance and returning him to power and brilliance.

They had both just gotten comfortable on their mattresses when the dinner bell rang through the ship's somewhat unreliable intercom. Both groaned as they were reluctant to open the door and walk out into the stench of 250 sheep again. However both were hungry and needed to eat some of the disgustingly common muggle food. Lucius didn't bother offering to hold the door open for Bellatrix and she, in turn, didn't blast the back of his head open as he proceeded down the hallway toward the excuse of what they called a galley.

Xxxx xxxx

A very well cooked steak and kidney pie served as supper for Harry, Daphne and Astoria. Even more impressive and tasty was the strawberry compote that the three had for dessert. It turned out to be one of Astoria's favorite treats and Harry was impressed that Keffie had found such tasty fruit before their proper season.

The three were complimenting Keffie on the wonderful meal when Daphne asked Keffie to stop her clearing off the table for a moment. Keffie turned a little apprehensively to listen to her Lady. "Keffie, you've done a wonderful job of maintaining the house and the grounds and keeping everything running. But you are just one house elf and I don't want you to die prematurely from magical exhaustion. So here is what is going to happen; Harry has offered to provide some other house elves to help you out. If Harry can spare four other elves they will resume the work that the other Greengrass elves did here. You will be in charge of them so that makes you head elf or whatever title you wish to give yourself."

"But doesn't Harry sir need those elves to work Potter house and help him at Hogwarts? I would not like to be the cause of other of my kind having to work harder to make up for absences there."

Harry smiled at the cautious and proud elf. "I have plenty of house elves that serve the Potter family but you wouldn't be really shorting us. I have given one of my friends, Dobby, a very important task for me. He has been searching here and there for house elves that have lost their families or been left homeless for whatever reason. So far he has found about a dozen, some from homes of deceased Death Eaters. They have been brought to Potter Manor and fed and have been taken care of. Most are looking for another family to work for and bond with. So bringing some of them here would be an important thing for them. Lady Daphne could and would bind them to House Greengrass if they voluntarily wanted that. Would that be more acceptable an idea Keffie?"

Keffie nodded but turned back to address her mistress. "Lord Potter is a very wise and compassionate wizard. Lady Daphne, I see now why you are so interested in the marriage contract."

Astoria giggled but Harry stood up to call out for his major domo. "Knop, could you come here please?"

There was a quick pop of an appearance by Knop. He bowed to Harry and then turned to look at the other people in the room. Harry saw Knop gasp and a great smile came to his face.

"Keffie?"

"Knop!"

The two elves rushed to each other but didn't hug as Harry expected. They stopped arm lengths away from each other and held up their hands with their fingers splayed wide. Knop and Keffie linked fingers and then leaned forward to place their foreheads together gently. Harry, Daphne, and Astoria saw that they said some things to each other in a low voice. Harry didn't think it was in English. Keffie suddenly remembered where they were and turned to address the Lady of the house. "Lady Daphne, my apologies. This is Knop – he is my _sclargerom_. This is like great godson in your language. I have not seen him in many, many years."

Harry silently whistled. He'd just heard a new term he had never heard of before and had a striking thought. "_**Hermione, have you come across any books in Hogwarts or Rowena's library about House Elf language or culture?"**_

"_**No, Harry why? Is it important?"**_

"_**I'm not sure. I'll explain later. Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing."**_

"_**It's never unimportant talking to you."**_

"_**Thanks Love. Daphne and I will talk to you later."**_

Daphne had a curious look on her face as she turned to Harry but he reassured her that nothing was wrong. "Keffie, it is a good thing you have met each other again. Maybe with Lady Daphne's permission, you can go back to Potter with Knop and keep visiting. Maybe the two of you can select the house elves together that might want to come here and work."

Keffie smiled and then turned a hopeful eye to Daphne. "Go ahead Keffie; I can see how happy you are to see your …_sclargerom_. Just be back for breakfast in the morning. We can finish the clearing up here."

"Definitely not Lady Daphne." The two elves looked at each other for a second and then the table, silverware, and remains of the dessert were gone. Even the glass Astoria was drinking from – much to her surprise. The three hadn't really gotten over the surprise when Knop and Keffie reappeared.

"The cleanup is complete Lady Daphne. If you have no other need for me for an hour of two I will accept Harry sirs gracious invitation and go talk to the homeless elves at Potter Manor. I will be more than happy to introduce the new staff to you and Lady Astoria at breakfast in the morning."

"Very well Keffie. I believe we can get along by ourselves for a while. You may go."

"Keffie" Astoria said. "You don't have to hurry and rush back. You've been alone here too long and I think that maybe this won't be a one-time visit."

That statement resulted in a big smile from the older house elf and she linked up hands with Knop. The two bowed to Daphne, Astoria and Harry and suddenly popped away.

"That was different" Astoria said.

"I never knew that house elves had things like godsons to keep track of."

"I think there's a lot of things that nobody really knows about house elves Daphne. I just got a clue that they might have their own language. So maybe it's time to think about them more than just being servants and the lowest rung of the magical community."

"That will shake up more than a few prejudiced minds. Harry would you like to take a walk the grounds? They are not really as extensive as yours but we have some beautiful spots of our own."

"Sure let's go. Whoa, don't look so sad Tori. I don't think your sister was uninviting you."

"No definitely not. Whatever gave you that idea Tori?"

"I just thought you two would want to be alone."

Harry stood up and walked over behind Astoria's chair. "I was pretty sure the invitation to come here was from both Greengrass ladies? Was I wrong?"

"No."

"Then don't go jumping to the conclusion that I don't want to spend time with you as well. I 'm sure there's going to be private times for Daphne and me but I really intend there to be private times for just you and me."

Daphne smiled as her sister jumped up and gave Harry a quick hug and began tugging him toward the nearest exit. "Hey, wait up for me."

The three walked and talked around the Greengrass grounds for over an hour. There were plenty of discussions to go around. Astoria was gobsmacked when she found out that Dulari and Shadhan had bestowed a 'gift' to her sister that let her talk mentally to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. A muggle shopping trip with Harry's wives was set up for some time after the weekend and Harry told the two girls that Sirius had promised his family a proper holiday somewhere warm and sandy for a week later in the summer. Daphne looked sad for a second until her sister poked her and said her 'boyfriend' certainly wouldn't leave her (or maybe them?) behind. Both jumped up and down in excitement when Harry said the holiday would definitely include them. Harry unfortunately didn't know where they were going as Sirius preferred to spring the surprise on them when they got there.

Astoria pulled her sister around quickly. "You know this means we have to get new swimming suits. Do you suppose Lord Gryffindor could come and supervise us and help us choose?"

Daphne took off immediately after her running and laughing sister and was threatening to have Lord Potter punish her for such boldness. Astoria swung around running backwards at that point and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Daphne stopped and waited and waved. Astoria turned around just as she foundered into the creek that ran through the estate and became completely submerged. She came up dripping to see a pair of people standing on the bank laughing at her.

"Another rule you might consider Tori is to always know where you might be stepping."

Astoria splashed some water at the pair and came out threatening to hug the stuffing out of them. This time it was Harry and Daphne who retreated quickly. Harry finally cast a pair of drying charms on the girl and they walked back to the house. The exercise and fresh air had taken its toll on Astoria and she excused herself to go to her room and sleep. She kissed her sister goodnight and gave Harry a hug and thanked him again for coming to stay with them. Astoria waved goodnight and headed up the stairs.

Daphne held out her hand and Harry let her lead him to the comfortable family room for a while. The two sat together on one of the couches and began talking to each other as well as about Ginny and Hermione. The two each caught up and just chatted for a while until everyone had agreed it was a long day and they needed to turn in. Daphne gave Harry a shy, gentle kiss on the cheek at the head of the stairs and wished him a good night's sleep. Harry pulled Daphne into a hug and reciprocated with a long kiss to her forehead. Both parted and headed for their individual bedrooms. Harry cracked open the window a bit, stripped down to his boxers and hopped under the covers.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud click and Harry reached for his glasses. Daphne stood in the connecting doorway with a long grey dressing gown on and some blue slippers. She walked confidently to Harry's bedside. "I don't want anything to happen tonight Harry; we'll get around to 'that' discussion some other night. Would it be okay if I just came and snuggled up with you for a while?"

Harry nodded and Daphne kicked off her slippers and loosened the dressing gown. Underneath she was wearing a simple white shift that came down to her knees. She climbed up into bed and snuggled into Harry's side. Harry pulled her close, kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers over the two of them. They were both quickly and contentedly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Rooms for Surprises

It was hard to say who was the most embarrassed the next morning. Astoria, who had slipped into Harry's room and jumped on his bed to wake him up; Daphne, who had never gone back to her own room and had been found out by her little sister. Or Harry, who awoke to find the two girls screaming and having a fight that unfortunately stripped the covers off the bed and resulted in a tangle of bodies, arms and legs becoming somewhat embarrassingly entwined in his. When Harry finally yelled for a time out, Daphne had pulled Astoria's dressing gown over her head while the younger girl was inadvertently groping Harry's bum thinking she had hold of her sister's side to tickle. Both looked up in alarm at Harry who was trying to pull his arm and hand out from between them and had his other hand firmly over his face so he wouldn't see what he thought was going on. Daphne released Astoria's gown and she squeaked in alarm when she saw what and where her hand was. She backed off so quickly that she fell backwards out of the bed.

Astoria was trying to figure out how to just simply disappear from her spot on the floor when Daphne's face appeared over the end of the bed. "Are you okay Tori?"

"I am so sorry Daph. I had no idea you were in here with…"

Another head and set of shoulders showed up and peered down over the edge of the bed. "Your guardian? Lord Potter? Your future brother-in-law? Take your pick Tori but you might check the next time you dive into a bed. You might have been really hurt by me or your sister. Or hurt us."

Astoria knew her face was beet red and she wasn't sure if it would be laughter or tears that appeared first. Luckily her sister took some pity on her and got out of bed, put on her dressing gown, and helped Astoria to her feet. Astoria wasn't sure if she should look for Harry's reaction but Daphne spun her quickly around so she was facing the door again. "I'm very sure you haven't been given permission to watch Harry dress. So eyes front until Harry says he's decent again."

"You aren't peeking are you?"

Harry's voice answered that question. "No she's not but if you want to be a part of the discussion of what Daphne and I are going to allow each other to see and do – you can take part."

"No, definitely not that" squeaked Astoria. "Can you walk me back to my room Daph?"

"I think that would be an excellent idea little sister. We can have a small discussion about privacy if Harry wants to take his shower first."

"Okay, if Tori promises not to jump me again."

"I promise, I promise. Let me out of here." Astoria ran for the door and was through it in about two seconds. Harry and Daphne heard her footsteps pad down the hallway and the quick slam of another door. Daphne was biting her lip to keep from laughing when Harry finally said she could turn around.

Harry had his robe on and was scratching his head with a confused expression on his face. "Are all mornings around here like this?"

Daphne lowered her eyes. "No, sorry Harry. I had no intention of spending the entire night in your bed. Tori must be thinking all sorts of horrible thoughts about me now."

A chuckle issued from Harry's mouth and Daphne looked up quickly to see that he was smiling. "All in all, it wasn't too bad. You ought to have seen how Ron and the twins woke me up a few mornings at the Burrow. Maybe you ought to have that discussion you wanted to have with me with your sister first. And apologize for me if I accidentally touched Astoria where I shouldn't have."

Daphne nodded. "I apologize to; we shouldn't have gone right to roughhousing on top of you. I will make sure my sister apologizes to you also. She shouldn't have snuck in here."

"I really wouldn't have minded the intent; it just got all bollixed up when she found you here too."

"Well, I'll let you get to your shower. If you want there is a full bathroom in the master bedroom you can use. That way we won't 'bump' into each other."

"I might accept that invitation after you and Tori clean up the master bedroom and you move in there. Oops, that definitely didn't sound proper at all. Sorry Lady Daphne."

"You're excused this time Mr. Potter but don't forget we have shared a shower once before."

"I was too tired to really appreciate that but don't think I'll ever forget it. Is there a possibility of an encore somewhere down the line?"

"There's always a possibility Lord Potter. Let's sort out everything first. Breakfast is served promptly at 8 so if you don't take too long, Tori and I won't have to shower together."

Harry firmly clenched his lips together to prevent another quip or two from leaving his mouth. He grabbed up his toiletry bag and Daphne walked him down to the bathroom door. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for an excellent night's sleep. The last Harry saw of Daphne until breakfast was her knocking on her sister's door with a big grin on her face. Harry hoped Astoria wouldn't be too embarrassed to talk to him normally for the rest of the day.

Xxxx xxxx

Astoria was unusually quite at breakfast but the good news was that Keffie introduced the four new elves (Tolence, Pedip, Stulp and Lessie) to the new Lady of the House, sister and guest. Stulp and Lessie were a married pair of elves whose previous owners died of old age. They seemed very pleased to be able to serve in a house that had been struck by tragedy. Keffie had decided to remain in charge of the household but still remain the two girl's personal elf. Daphne and Astoria were very happy about that and told her so. Daphne's smiled faded as she asked Keffie to go next door to the Davis house and invite Tracey and her parents over at 11 to claim the things that Daphne's parents had left the trio in their wills. Keffie nodded and popped away. The three humans talked to the other four elves about their interests and new duties for the few minutes that it took for Keffie to finish her chore and return.

At Keffie's reappearance, Daphne asked her to return to the master bedroom with her and help start packing up things. She dismissed the other elves but thanked them for coming and hoped they would find it pleasant to work for the Greengrasses. Daphne stood up but told her sister to sit and _stay_. "You two work this out; I won't have you avoiding Harry all summer. Come up when you are finished."

It was very awkward in the dining room. Harry wasn't sure if he should speak first or let Astoria have her say. They unfortunately both began speaking at the same time and Astoria blushed and hung her head. Harry decided to say something outrageous. "You know, I bet you'd be pretty popular with all the witches at school if you let it be known that you touched Harry Potter's bum."

Astoria looked up astonished. "I wouldn't do that Harry. Really."

"Why not?"

"Because it was an accident. I swear I thought I was grabbing Daph."

"Then as it was an accident, I am not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No. Are you mad that my hand ended up in between you and your sister in that tussle?"

"No but you didn't touch anything like I did."

"But if I did grab anything accidentally would you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then let's consider this a one-time thing and we both forget about it. And we both learn to knock on each other's doors if they are closed from now on."

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Tori. Did Daphne have a nice talk with you about what she and I may or may not do together? And is that okay with you? Anything we might do is totally under her control still."

Astoria blushed just a little bit but didn't move her gaze from Harry's eyes. "You two won't be shagging but she said that there's some in between steps she and you might try. She said Ginny and Hermione could instruct me on what they might be but I'm not sure I want to know."

Harry remembered his own education in that regard from Hermione and thought how embarrassing it was to find out how little he actually knew of that subject. He wasn't sure what pureblood families did for sexual education but from what Harry was hearing, it wasn't very much.

"It's okay if you don't want to know but you could always stop them at any point if you got uncomfortable."

"I'll have to think about it. Daphne's smile got me curious though. Is she going to be …doing such things with Ginny or Hermione?"

"I am NOT the person to answer that very personal question Tori. Ask your sister. Why would you think she would do that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well… I caught Daphne and Tracey together once at Hogwarts. Same thing happened then; I barged in without knocking. They were very wrapped up in each other and didn't notice me so I snuck back out before they saw I was there."

"Tori, I'm very sure that neither your sister nor Tracey would like that particular tale to get around. I know you trust me not to be a blabbermouth but you should tell them what you saw. I'm sure Daphne won't count it against you; I don't know Tracey very well but I think she would just kid you about your 'discovery'."

"I hope so. I'll try to talk to her privately when they come over. Are you going to be visible when they show up?"

"I think not. This is something private between the Greengrass and Davis families so I'll hide in the bedroom and read some of my summer assignments unless your sister says otherwise."

"We'd better get upstairs and help her sort through stuff. I really don't want to do that but I'm not going to leave her to do it alone."

The two walked upstairs and found Daphne at an open closet and trying to decide which of her mother's clothes to pack away and which she could alter to fit herself or Astoria. She looked around and smiled when she saw Harry and her sister enter. Astoria didn't pause however and grabbed Daphne's hand to pull her out to the private balcony that was attached to the bedroom. Harry turned his back on that conversation and looked around the room that Daphne was eventually going to claim as her own.

Harry was tapped on the shoulder a few minutes later and turned to find Astoria poised to give him a hug. "Thank you for the advice Harry. She was surprised that I knew but she was glad that I told her about it. I gave you all the credit though."

Harry watched Daphne come up and hug her sister from behind. "I think we need to talk to Madame Bones about making a job available for our junior spy here."

Harry laughed at Astoria's outrage expression and caught her hand before she slapped her sister. "If you two are going to continue resorting to violence with each other, I may start insisting you kiss and make up if you keep on like this."

"Kiss my sister. Ewww!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I guess we should at least appear civilized when we have guests. I'm going back to my room and get Mum and Daddy's Wills out of my trunk. I thought we could sort out the things that were specifically left for the Davis's before they get here. Astoria, why don't you start looking at the dresses you might want to keep. Harry would you start going through Daddy's closet – see if there's any robes you might want to have."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Okay, wait till I get back and we'll go through it together." Daphne disappeared out the door and Astoria ended up putting five dresses she had picked out on the bed. "Two of these were Mum's favorite dresses. I can't just part with them like that. Do you think that any of these might look good on me Harry?"

"I'm not the best for style, fashion or color Tori; I usually have Gin or Hermione pick out anything I'm serious about wearing. Maybe the grey with the little blue pattern mixed in it; I'm pretty sure the blue matches your eyes."

"That's what I hoped. When are Ginny and Hermione coming over?"

"I think Wednesday unless something changes. Looking forward to the shopping trip?"

"Yes. I hope Gracie can come with us also."

"You may have to appeal to Sirius about that. I have a feeling he may want to keep a close eye on her."

Daphne returned a few moments later and the two girls made quick work out of selecting the jewelry that her mother had wanted Tracey and her mother to have and the couple of pieces of clothing that was to be given to them. Keffie came back from wherever she had gone with a couple of boxes of storage items and the four worked on the contents of the master bedroom until about a quarter to eleven. Harry excused himself at that time to return to his assigned bedroom to read while the girls freshened up to receive their neighbors.

Harry stayed in his room reading while the Davis's met with Daphne and Astoria. Harry heard voices in the corridor once or twice but nobody approached his door. He had begun to think that Daphne and Astoria might have started lunch with their neighbors when a knock came on the door. Harry, thinking it was just Astoria, opened the bedroom door to find Tracey Davis standing there with a smile. She slipped in the door and closed it quietly behind her. "I can't stay long as I've officially gone back to the loo while my parents are saying goodbye downstairs. I just wanted to thank you for coming here for Daphne and Astoria's sake. Daphne let it slip you were responsible for the new house elves too. Make Daphne call me and tell me when Ginny and Hermione show up so I can invite you all to come over for supper some night and meet my parents."

Harry barely had time to nod his head to all that before Tracey slipped back out the door and hurried down the stairs. Harry listened and waited until all the goodbyes were said again and Astoria called up that it was all clear. Harry came downstairs to see that both Daphne and Astoria seemed a little frazzled after the visit by Tracey and her parents.

"Everybody all right?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just that Mr. and Mrs. Davis talked a lot about their friendship with Mum and Dad and asked us both a time or two if we were all right with Lord Gryffindor being our guardian. I think they were a little disappointed that they weren't appointed to take care of us. They offered to let us stay at their place if it was too much being here by ourselves."

"Ooh, sorry about that."

"Nothing you have to apologize for Harry. They really do care about us both; it was just a little awkward visiting today. It probably will be better the next time."

"Tracey invited us all over for supper after Ginny and Hermione come over in a few days."

"That's good. I'm sure Tracey has passed along nice comments about you three to her parents. Tori, I'm pretty sure I'm done working on the master suite for today. You can continue on if you want to but I have to go check the business correspondence this afternoon for a bit."

"The study?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sure all the automatic mail has reverted back to there once I left Hogwarts."

"Automatic mail?" Harry asked.

"Business reports, contracts and proposals, petitions for decisions and other such correspondence. It's usually not a lot but it is an important thing to take care of."

"I've let Remus Lupin and Gringotts take care of all of that. The goblins are pretty savvy about financial matters."

Both Astoria and Daphne looked totally aghast at Harry's statement. "That's so wrong Harry. How do you know how and what your businesses are doing?"

"I… I guess I don't" Harry finally admitted.

"Then it's way past time to start your financial education Lord Potter. You'll sit by my side this afternoon while I go through the mail and start telling you about the business side of life. And I think both Ginny and Hermione should listen in too."

"I'll ask if they are busy after lunch. It probably would be a good idea anyway if we're going to take that class at Gringotts for the week."

Daphne nodded. "I hope you don't mind another book to read before we go there. It's just a beginner's description of business practices and organizations. That way the three of you won't be too lost when we start all the classes."

Harry nodded as it was a necessary step for them all. Daphne smiled and called out for Lessie. The new elf was the one taking over the duties as cook from Keffie. When the elf appeared Daphne asked her to just prepare a light lunch for them all to be brought out to the side balcony. Lessie bowed and just popped away. Harry tapped Astoria on the shoulder and held out the crook of his arm for her to take. She giggled but extended her hand to link up with him. Harry offered his other arm to Daphne and the three walked out to have a nice lunch outside.

Lessie and Keffie just appeared with a few platters and a pitcher of pumpkin juice just as the three were setting down. Daphne thanked the two elves and waited until they had popped away before she brought another matter up that she had been thinking of. "Tori, there's going to be times this summer when I or Harry or both of us aren't going to be here for maybe a whole day. I am a little hesitant to leave you alone for even a couple of hours let alone all day. Hush up, I'm not saying I wouldn't leave you alone but I'm really scared of the idea. Aside from dragging you with us to the training at Gringotts or everywhere else, do you have any ideas of where you might go?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that I'm too young to be trusted by myself."

"It has nothing to do about age or trust" Harry said. "As far as I know both Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix are still wandering around loose. Add who knows how many other Death Eaters who aren't secured at Azkaban. I'm sure your sister trusts you; it's everybody else that may be out there that she's thinking about."

Astoria's face had gone white at Harry's words. "I could probably go over to Tracey's; the Davises wouldn't mind babysitting. But not all the time; I guess some of my friends from Hogwarts wouldn't mind a visit or two."

Harry spoke up with other ideas. "You might ask to go see Sirius and Gracie or visit the Burrow. I'm sure Molly would love to have you around to help her bake or keep her company."

"Would you be okay with that sis?"

"That would be fine with me. You might want to write a letter or two and owl those people and ask if they would mind some company some days."

Astoria finished the sandwich she had been eating and looked at Harry. "Couldn't Harry speak mentally to Ginny and ask her to ask Mrs. Weasley?"

"Astoria Metrice Greengrass! Harry is certainly not your personal message boy. And just because he can do something doesn't mean he will, especially since you didn't even think about asking him."

"Harry?"

"Nope, I am not part of this discussion. Talk to your sister."

Tori bit her lip as she turned to ask for forgiveness. Daphne was insistent though. "Since you're going to be writing a few of your friends and asking to maybe impose on them, I want to see the letter you'll write to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before you send it off."

"Daph?"

"Daph, nothing. Go along if you've finished lunch and start writing. We'll be in the study taking care of business."

Astoria suddenly started giggling. "Well, I'm off to my room them. I won't ask if you're conducting what kind of 'business' you are conducting with Harry then. I'll make sure that I knock VERY, VERY LOUDLY so you might untangle yourselves before I come in."

Astoria rushed away with an impish look on her face before either Harry or Daphne could respond to the implication. Harry had a smile on his face when he turned back to his hostess.

"That girl…" Daphne began a little testily.

"Loves her sister very much and wants to keep close to her." Harry finished.

"I know" Daphne said just a little wearily. "I just wish we didn't have to put protecting her first in my line of priorities."

"Taking care of your family is never a thing you should have to think about. Speaking about writing, have you considered having Dumbledore or the goblins recast the wards here?"

"Yes and that's very high on my list of things to do today. Are you capable of casting wards Harry?"

"I've done it but I'm certainly not an expert. That was one of the things the Headmaster was going to instruct us on this summer."

"Do you think he might teach you here? I mean it would be a perfect opportunity to start from scratch and instruct you at the same time."

"You can only ask Daph. I think he might enjoy rebuilding the wards here and teaching us properly at the same time. The goblins would probably charge you a significant sum to do the same job. So you've got your own letter to write."

"Thanks Harry. You're a help really. Done?" Harry finished his pumpkin juice and set the glass down on the table. Lessie popped in just at that second and asked them if they would need anything else. Daphne said "No" and the elf and lunch leftovers disappeared together. Daphne stood up and help out her hand; Harry smiled as he took it and he and Daphne walked to the office.

Daphne appeared more nervous the closer they got to the closed door. Harry was a little worried and asked if she wanted to postpone opening her dad's office. "No it needs to be done. The sooner I get to it the sooner things will get back to some semblance of order."

Harry nodded but pulled Daphne in for a reassuring hug before she reached for the doorknob. Harry felt her slump into him just a little bit but soon her backbone straightened out and she grabbed the doorknob. "Here we go."

The door opened and Daphne took two steps into the room. Harry was a pace behind and had placed his hands on her shoulders for support. It looked pretty much like the study Harry had back at Potter Manor with only the colorings and furnishings being a little different.

Daphne was looking over her shoulder at Harry with a tenuous smile when a deep voice spoke out and startled both of them.

_"It's about time you got here princess. There's work to do but you need to introduce me to that young wizard before anything else!"_

Xxxx xxxx

Daphne jumped as she recognized the voice and Harry had to catch her as she sagged back and downward. Being extra careful and mindful that there was somebody else in the room, Harry raised Daphne up by the armpits and set her on her feet. Her eyes seemed a little unfocussed but her eyes lit up when she saw Harry worriedly peering at her.

The voice spoke out again. _"Oh come on Daphne, it's just me. Nothing and nobody to be scared of."_

"Daddy?" Daphne walked over and regarded the picture that was hung on the wall in back of the huge desk that was the center of the room. It was a painting of Greengrass Manor with the ever present stream meandering on it. This scene also contained a small waterfall that Harry had glimpsed on his tour. It also contained a large grey-haired man in dark brown robes with a squarish shaped face and Daphne's trademark powder blue eyes. _"Good morning princess. Or is it afternoon? I really don't have a good view outside from here and haven't checked the other two pictures I can get to yet."_

"Daddy, when did you have your magical portrait painted?"

_"Right after Tori was born; your mum thought it was a necessary precaution. We've had them updated once every year. What's today's date young man?"_

Harry replied it was "June 18th; just the day before Father's Day."

_"That makes it about six months since our last update. It was immediately after the visit from some very unwelcome visitors."_

"That would make it Lucius Malfoy and some other Death Eaters" Harry said as he gave Daphne's hand a little squeezed. He could feel through their connection that the girl was a little conflicted; happy to see and speak with her father but some fresh pain about the reminder of his death.

"Daddy, they came back. You and mum didn't…"

_"It's okay Daphne. You don't need to speak of it again. I'm just relieved that you were spared. Tori is around somewhere close I hope?"_

Daphne nodded silently but then yelled out for Keffie. The house elf appeared and then saw that the picture had come to life. "Lord Greengrass, it is very nice to see you again."

_"You also Keffie; you can probably start calling me Eliot as I'm not longer the head of this household."_

"I couldn't do that after serving you for so many years Lord Greengrass."

Harry saw a smile play around the portrayal of Daphne's father and started to feel a little better about meeting him this way. Daphne was still staring at her father almost totally dumbfounded but she did give Keffie the instruction she had called her for. "Keffie, go get Astoria and bring her back her immediately."

Keffie nodded and popped away. She returned in about five seconds with a very surprised young sister. "What was so important that you had to see… Daddy!"

_"I'm here too Tori. Daphne activated your father's painting when she stepped into the study. Your presence woke me."_

An older version of the Greengrass girls came into the picture and kissed her husband on the cheek before regarding her daughters. _"I regret we are no longer with you but hope you won't mind us hanging around to watch you grow and offer a little advice when you ask."_

"I wish I could get up and in there to hug you both. Oh drat, where are my manners? Daddy, Mum this is the fiancé you never told me about – Harry Potter."

Both of the figures appeared to be embarrassed at their important omission but Daphne suddenly laughed. "That pays you back for springing both those surprises on us at the will reading. I couldn't be happier having Harry in my life now."

"Of course, his two wives were also very surprised at the marriage contract" Astoria said with some delight.

_"Two wives already? But you can't be more than fourteen, right?"_ Both the Greengrasses looked at Harry very suspiciously. Harry shook his head at Astoria's giggles but stepped up next to Daphne. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. I am Harry Potter and I do already have two lovely wives but I consider my good fortune to have a… future understanding with your beautiful daughter. I am leaving the decision of whether she wants to be true wife or just a consort to me when she reaches the Age of Majority. I wish we had met previously before your last encounter with the Death Eaters. If you don't mind a long and complicated afternoon, I would be willing to tell you about my life and the things that have happened in the wizarding world since…"

_"We were murdered, Harry. You can say it; we obviously have gotten past that stage about feeling anything about it. And you can call me Portia, if you are intending to be a part of our girl's lives."_

"Can I bring anything for you three to eat or drink?" Keffie asked.

"Perhaps some water for all of us. I imagine this will take a while. And Keffie, I'd like you to stay and listen also. Harry has a long tale to tell and you might understand things a little better if you hear it also."

Keffie nodded and popped away to returned a few seconds later with a tray, a pitcher and three glasses. Keffie thought for a second and rearranged the room by moving the big desk aside and setting three chairs directly in front of the picture. Harry cast a privacy spell on the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Daphne scooted her chair over so she could hold Harry's hand as he began to talk. "I was raised by muggles..."

The tales took the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening. Astoria heard part of Harry's life history he or Daphne had never confided to her before. Even Keffie was impressed when Harry transformed into Lord Gryffindor and back. Daphne's father started laughing at that point and couldn't speak for a number of minutes. _"Serves me right for trying to put one over on the pureblood fanatics. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to see your face… faces Harry."_

"He was a little overcome and fainted away for a moment" Astoria was very happy to relate.

Harry made a claw out of his hand and threatened to tickle the younger blonde. Elliot spoke to Harry then. _"You three seem to get along very well. Are you sure your wives don't mind the additional responsibilities and sharing your time with our little girl?"_

Daphne jumped to her feet at that remark. "I am not a little girl any longer. I am the head of House Greengrass and have flown on a griffin. You may ask Ginny and Hermione yourself when they get here in a few days. I love having new sisters as that is what we call each other. Not that Astoria is any less important to me."

Harry unfortunately couldn't hold in a yawn and the two figures in the portrait apologized for keeping everyone talking for such a long time. Harry, Daphne, and Astoria had even eaten supper in the den while they explained what had happened to the Death Eaters that had made their daughters orphans. It was an amazing tale but Daphne's and Astoria's continued contributions backed up everything Harry had told them.

Saying goodnight to their parents, Astoria and Daphne both led Harry upstairs. Harry waited in the hallway as Astoria changed and then helped Daphne tuck her sister into bed. He ruffled up her hair gently and kissed her forehead. "Pleasant dreams Tori. And remember…"

"Knock before I enter your bedroom." Astoria smiled and kissed her sister good night. She then turned on her side and began talking to her mother. Astoria's bedside picture of her mother was one of the ones that was now magically enhanced to portray the senior Greengrass's living memories. The other resided in the master bedroom.

Daphne waved again to her sister and closed the door. Harry was waiting for her and she just came over and leaned against him. "This was one weird day; but I'm happy their back in a way."

"That's got to be reassuring to be able to talk to them any time you want."

Daphne detected just a little sadness in Harry's voice and suddenly remembered an important fact. "I'm sorry you don't have something like this from your parents Harry. Feel free to talk to mine any time you want though; I pretty sure you've got their approval."

"Thanks. I'm heading for bed though; it's been quite an eventful day."

"Like most days aren't around you Harry?" Daphne reached up and ruffled his hair gently and kissed his cheek. "How about a back rub after I take my shower? Ginny says you really like them and I think you deserve some little compensation for that sneak attack this morning."

"I won't refuse an offer like that but I'm warning you I might just fall asleep on you."

"I do like that particular phraseology Mr. Potter. If you don't fall asleep, maybe you can reciprocate and give me a back rub too."

"I can think of nothing of nothing better Miss Greengrass."

Daphne squeezed Harry just a little harder and winked at him. "And here I was thinking you might want to give my front a rub or two?" Daphne skipped away laughing. "It will be about fifteen minutes Harry. You can prepare yourself any way you think is appropriate."

"Or inappropriately?" Harry called down the hallway. Daphne stopped suddenly as she got to her bedroom and turned around. She blushed just a little but nodded.

Harry watched Daphne enter her bedroom and walked past it to get to his. He stripped down to his skivvies and lay on top of the sheets. He wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen next but this type of uncertainty in his life wasn't something he was ever going to complain about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Father's Day like No Other

'_**Harry! Wake up! Daphne, are you awake?'**_

'_**Huh…Ginny? What's going on? Is everyone ok there?'**_

'_**I'm sending you something. Both of you get dressed and come to the Burrow. Now!'**_

Harry rolled over and nudged Daphne gently. She had rolled away from Harry sometime during the night and was sleeping curled up on the edge if the bed. She still had her dressing gown on although the belt had come undone during her moving around. She was trying to wake up and clear the cobwebs from her mind.

"What…who?"

"Emergency message from Ginny. She wants us both at the Burrow for something."

Daphne was struggling to swing her feet over the edge of the bed when something black and white appeared and dropped onto Harry's chest. He reached for it and recognized it as the Daily Prophet. The reason for Ginny's alarm was the headline on the front page. Daphne leaned back into Harry's shoulder to read the front page with him.

_**Boy Who Lived or Husband Who Cheats?**_

_It has been passed on to me by a very reliable source that Harry Potter, the world famous young wizard notable for destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a one year old, was not observed leaving the King's Cross railway station with either of his young wives. Instead Lord Potter was seen huddled up with another attractive witch in his year and apparating away to a possible secluded romantic getaway with her. That girl, Lady Daphne Greengrass, recently came into her own inheritance with the death of her parents by 'persons or persons' unknown._

_We can hardly call Lord Potter a boy any longer as it is known that he inhabits private married quarters at Hogwarts with his equally young wives and that their marital bed (or beds) are probably not used solely for sleeping. One hopes that preventative instructions have been given to the three Potters to preclude the possibility of a pram being pushed to classes by students still taking classes themselves._

_In light of this recent report however, one can only draw the conclusion that Lord Potter, not satisfied with the two wives he became married to through somewhat questionable means, is actively courting or trying to have his way with an impressionable young lady. This reporter wonders if Lady Greengrass is aware of Harry Potter's questionable methods of romance or whether or not he has ulterior designs on the Greengrass financial empire as well as despoiling a love-struck young lady._

_I would not accuse Lord Potter of resorting to love potions or any other illegal means but a reader of this paper may wonder what has caused Lady Greengrass to lose any sort of common sense in falling for the charms of an already twice-married wizard so soon after the death of her parents? And where are the two present wives in all this and why have they not protested their husband's questionable activities or designs?_

_Other students and classmates at Hogwarts have confirmed the fact that Miss Greengrass has been spending a lot of time seen with all three of the Potter family and was reported spending time in their private quarters. Sometimes accompanied but sometimes not. __Lord Gryffindor has been appointed the magical guardian for Lady Daphne and her younger sister Astoria. I must voice an opinion that he has failed his wards totally if he has allowed this highly irregular dalliance to continue unchecked._

_Lady Greengrass was reported to be going to her family home for the summer. One would hope that Harry Potter is not occupying any bed in that house or up to anything equally as unconscionable. It is a sad commentary if a highly admired member of the wizarding world has succumbed to his own press and feels like any object or person he desires is not beyond taking by force, guile or enchantment._

_As another footnote to this sad report, Lady Greengrass was observed actually flying on one of the family of Griffins that had stopped at Hogwarts for the last three weeks. I and others do wonder what kind of influence Lord Potter employed to get these rare magical beasts to appear at his call. Could possible dark magics have been the reason for this 'visit'? __And was that ride by Lady Greengrass an act of friendship or a possible reward or bribe for acts that may have already happened or are planned to occur? I leave the readers to draw their own conclusions of what type of relationship really exists between the married Lord Potter and the young Lady Greengrass._

_A final curious question that might be raised is who was really behind the murder of the previous Lord and Lady Greengrass. Are the circumstances of these two lovers now the result of prior planning? And said execution?_

_Rita Skeeter_

_Associated stories: _

_The Greengrass Financial Resources pg.3 _

_The Two Legal(?) Lady Potters pg.4 _

_Summary of Previous Ministry Trial against Harry Potter's Marriages pg.6_

"Bullocks! I cannot believe this garbage." Harry swung out of bed and started reaching for his nearest clothes. "No wonder we have to go to the Burrow. If Molly and Arthur read this already.."

'_**I already warned Hermione not to show today's paper to her parents. She's just as upset as I am.'**_

'_**I'm bringing my parents wills Ginny. That ought to smooth things out a little.'**_

'_**Good idea Daphne. Ron's been restrained from flooing off to your house and attacking Harry.'**_

'_**As soon as I change and roust Astoria out we'll be there. And I'm sorry for this Ginny. And Hermione.'**_

'_**You have nothing to apologize for Daphne. I'm going to go tell my parents that you three are coming over after your stop at the Burrow.'**_

Daphne found Harry staring at her absolutely crestfallen. "I am so sorry about this. I didn't think anything would ever come up like this."

"Still not your fault Harry. This… reporter is widely known for muck racking and insinuating the worst about everyone in an effort to sell more papers. Let me go wake up Tori and get both of us dressed. Calm down and we'll meet you down by the floo in a couple of minutes."

"Don't worry about the floo. I'll get us there quicker. Just hurry."

Daphne paused just long enough to wrap Harry up in a hug. She looked up into his eyes. "We will work this out. Nobody that really knows you will believe this tripe. You may have to learn another lesson today about power and influence Harry. We'll explain everything to your families and then take care of the Prophet and Skeeter."

Daphne kissed Harry carefully on the end of his nose and then ran out of the bedroom waving the paper and yelling for her sister to get up. As Harry dressed, he continued to 'talk' to Ginny and Hermione and asked about their reactions. Hermione was just finishing reading the article herself and was as outraged at all the lies and insinuations as Ginny and Daphne were.

"_**As much as you wanted to keep it secret Harry until later, the marriage contract may have to come out at this time."**_

"_**I know, but it's not fair to Daphne to have to put up with these.. attacks on her character. I don't care much about how I look as I've never paid much attention to it. But attacking you two or her is just plain dirty."**_

"_**Don't you own part of the Prophet Harry?"**_

"_**Hermione you're brilliant! Thank you for that reminder; I don't quite feel so overwhelmed now."**_

It was all of nine minutes later when Astoria and Daphne ran back into the room. Harry waited as Astoria was still running a brush through her hair. Harry waited until she had finished and just made sure that one of the two girls had the copies of their parents wills. He grabbed both girls firmly around the waist. He gave them no warning of what was about to happen; just four words: "Do not let go."

Then they were gone from Greengrass Manor. Luckily, somewhere in the rush, Daphne had told Keffie that they would be gone for most of the day visiting. Otherwise the house elf would have been frantic with the sudden disappearance of the two girls from the house.

Many miles and two eye blinks later, three people reappeared on a country lane that led down to a curiously appearing multi-storied home.

"Everybody all right?" Harry asked.

"You certainly know how to take an impressive first step Harry. Where exactly are we?"

"We're outside a very enchanting muggle village named Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. And that Tori is the Burrow. The home of the Weasley family; a place I've always been welcomed with open arms. I hope that doesn't change after today."

Following Harry, Daphne dragged her sister down the 40 feet left of the pathway. Tori looked at the weirdly constructed and balanced collection of floors and thought it was a quite unique place. Before Harry knocked on the door, Daphne warned her sister not to speak or respond to any possible insults aimed at Harry or her until he had been given a chance to explain. Astoria nodded but stuck one hand in the pocket of her trousers so she could at least touch her wand if she needed it in a hurry.

It was an older slightly balding redhead that opened the door and looked at the three people waiting there. "We were kind of expecting you by floo Harry. These must be the Greengrass girls. Come on in and get comfortable. We kept Ginny from trying to explain things because Molly and I wanted to hear it from your lips."

"Thank you Arthur."

Harry walked into the kitchen cautiously. The normal contingent of family was there. Molly was sitting at the table but had a very angry look on her face. If was hard to judge what was happening in the two chairs across from her. Harry couldn't tell if Ginny was holding Ron back from attacking him or Ron was holding Ginny from back from rushing over to give him a comforting hug and kiss. The twins were strangely quiet at the bottom of the stairs but nodded at Harry. He was just about to nod back and beginning to introduce Daphne and Astoria when Percy coldcocked him from behind the doorway.

A viscous right hand slapped Harry to the ground and Percy jumped on him and began hitting him with alternate rights and lefts to his face. He was also screaming at the top of his lungs. "I knew you were no good and going dark! How dare you violate my little sister and then turn your back on her? You evil, rotten little son of a…"

Before Arthur or the twins could pull Percy off Harry, a silencing charm was thrown on him and Percy was soon struggling helplessly in mid-air. The windows over the kitchen sink were suddenly thrown open and Percy flew out of them bass-ackwards screaming silently. The family's stares were split between the empty windows and the three girls who were helping Harry to his feet. He was struggling to breathe and there was blood flowing freely from a cut lip and a very pummeled nose.

There came a sudden scream from outside and everyone paused to hear a large splash come from the general direction of the pond.

"You didn't have to be so extreme Harry." Molly had stood and was staring at her son-in-law, shocked at the attack by her son and its consequences.

"He wasn't. _**I**_ did that Mum because Harry would do nothing to defend himself against any of this family." Ginny was glaring at Ron as if to dare him to move out of his seat. She then turned back to Harry and applied some healing charms to stem the flow of blood and to heal up the rapidly appearing bruises. "That git can come back into this house when he's ready to apologize to my husband! You all promised to hear him out and that… that…"

"Stupid, stuck-up prig?" one of the twins volunteered.

Ginny smiled a little dangerously and then every window in the house slammed shut and the front door slammed itself shut and locked. "That's the nicer version of what I was thinking of. Thank you George." Ginny held Harry up to give him another good looking over. Then she crushed him in a big hug and gave him a long kiss that had both the twins applauding.

Ginny swung back to stare at Ron. "And that's how much I trust and believe in my husband. Any further questions about what I think of that paper?"

Ron shook his head but he didn't look too happy about it. Harry cleared his throat and all the eyes swung back to him from the youngest Weasley/Potter. "Before I was surprised, I was going to say that the Prophet article was absolute garbage and I stopped Ginny from turning Skeeter into a pile of ashes or banishing her into to the moon."

"The moon? You can really do that Gin? How about you.."

"Fred!"

Ginny smiled at her brother's attempted question and went over to stand between the other two visitors. "We also didn't get around to doing the common courtesy of introducing the other two people that I invited here this morning. Mum, Dad this is _our_ good friend Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria. Daphne has not done anything, repeat anything, to deserve the lies and unfounded accusations that were printed about her."

Arthur nodded with a smile and Molly seemed to visibly relax. Just at that second there came a knock on the door and everyone swung around expecting it to be Percy asking to come back in.

Harry smiled. "That's Luna Ron. I think you better go let her in before she starts thinking you're mad at her."

Ron got up quickly and rushed to the door. He paused a second at Harry's side. "Thanks for not messing me up too. The article was pretty bad Harry."

Harry shook his head a little sadly and Ron opened the door to see Luna standing there. She took one look at Harry's bruised face and then Ron and then slapped him once. "You've still got some growing up to do Ronald." She spun on one heel and took off back toward her own house.

Ron hung his head and prepared to go upstairs to his room. Astoria came over and poked one finger into his side. "If you are going to let her get away like that Ron, maybe you don't deserve her. Go bring her back so you can both listen to what's happening with Harry and my sister."

Ron looked to his mother who nodded and made a shooing motion with her hands. Ron took off running after Luna, totally knocking over Percy who had just come up from the pond. A bedraggled Percy pointed to his mouth, trying to impart that the silencing spell was still active. He took one step over the doorway and then his eyes bugged out as he was thrown backwards and upwards once again. Ten seconds later, there came another splash from the direction of the pond. Ron came back holding Luna's hand a little sheepishly and the front door slammed shut again.

"Ginevra!" said Molly.

"Actually, that time it _was_ me" Harry admitted. "It didn't look like he had cooled off enough."

"Please don't hex him again then; I'd like to get to the explanations before the morning is gone."

"Of course, Mum. We'll behave. Let's go to the living room and sit down please."

Everyone headed into the living room to hear the defense against Skeeter's writing. Arthur did pull his wife aside for one second though for a private talk. "Mollywobbles, if Percy isn't on his knees the next time he gets to that door, he'll be flying back into the pond by _MY_ wand. What he did was totally uncalled for and we have Harry's good graces and patience to thank for the fact that he's not called a wizard's duel out on our son. Just think of what the penalties are for attacking the head of an Ancient and Noble House. "

Molly's face had gone chalk-white as she contemplated what the 'official' penalties were as well as what might have possibly happened if Percy had to go up against a mad Harry (or Ginny). The first thing she did when she came into the living room was apologize. "Harry, Miss Greengrass – I am sorry that I and some of my family jumped to some awful conclusions without really thinking about the Harry we all know and love."

Daphne smiled and responded in turn. "Thank you for that Mrs. Weasley; Ginny's always told us what a close and loving family she came from. And you can call me Daphne and this here is my sister Astoria. We came along to help with the explanations and to support Harry and Ginny."

Everyone had settled into chairs or the couches. Ginny had dared anyone to say anything as she perched on Harry's lap. Luna and Ron had settled side by side into another chair but Harry saw that Luna had Ron's hand in a very tight grip as if to remind him not to speak out and that she still was upset with him. Harry and Ginny chuckled a little mentally and pointed it out to Daphne who raised an eyebrow at the couple.

Fred and George hopped over the back of a couch and bracketed Daphne and Astoria between them by surprise. Harry waited until everyone had settled before he started talking. "Hermione, Ginny and I have known Daphne since the first couple of weeks at school. Don't hold this against her but she was one of the three girls that attacked Hermione during the first week of classes."

Harry paused and Daphne and Astoria were surprised again when Fred and George turned sideways and pushed themselves into a four way hug with the girls between them.

"You must have done some serious groveling to make it up to the Hermione…"

"… because otherwise you wouldn't have been in such pretty shape to be included in their list of friends."

"George! Fred!"

Astoria and Daphne shared one look between them and then stomped on the nearest twin foot they could reach. As the brothers flinched back in pain, Harry and Ginny laughed. "And that's only one reason that we like them."

The twins apologized and the two girls relaxed back into the couch with satisfied smiles on their faces. Fred and George settled back too but kept one eye on the blonde Slytherins.

"Can we get on with this?" Arthur prompted.

Ginny continued. "Okay; Daphne was browbeaten into attacking our Hermione but apologized soon afterward. She joined our little study group before the end of the year and has supported and defended Harry and the rest of us since then."

Daphne nodded and spoke out. "We've had some mutual 'incidents' together with all three of the Potters and I come to respect them all for their integrity and their worth as powerful witches and a wizard as well as individual persons."

"It's kind of hard not to imagine anyone at school that hasn't been involved with all the incidents that Harry has stumbled into" Fred said.

"Mr. Weasley I would like it if you would read the will my father wrote out." Daphne walked over to hand the folded piece of paper to Ginny's father. He unfolded it and began reading it to himself. Daphne cleared her throat. "I meant aloud; it's a start of the explanation."

"Are you sure Lady Greengrass?"

"Yes and please just call me Daphne. Harry's taught me that there's usually no call for titles when you are amongst friends."

Arthur cleared his throat and began reading aloud.

"_I, Lord Elliot Mumphrey Greengrass, do swear and affirm that this is my Last Will and Testament and state that all other previous wills are hereby null and void. I leave all titles, lands, debts and responsibilities of House Greengrass into…_

…_..__power and intelligence to protect and guide our most precious commodities, our daughters. Someone that will not bow in servitude to the power hungry or the idiocy that currently guides the Ministry of Magic. Forgive us my daughters but we only think of your safe future. As guardian in all matters in the affairs of Daphne Louise Greengrass and Astoria Metrice Greengrass we appoint Lord Gryffindor."_

Both Fred and George mouthed "Metrice?" as they looked at the younger blonde but Ginny had shaken her head at them and hoped they had enough sense not to say anything aloud.

Harry had begun walking around the room as Arthur read Lord Greengrass' will. He had walked back and forth and ended up just behind the chair Luna and Ron were sitting in as Arthur finished. He stopped and waggled his eyebrows at the four on the couch. Daphne had to bite her lip to keep from laughing; she had a sudden suspicion of what was about to happen.

Ron, as if on cue, spoke out. "Well that's all and good but that was in the papers after all and publicly announced at Hogwarts. What has that to do with Harry and Daphne?"

Two massive hands came across Ron's shoulders and covered his eyes. "Guess who Mr. Weasley?"

Ron wasn't totally dense. He had heard that same deep voice a number of times in the Great Hall. He had even spoken to the impressive wizard a few times. He tried to rise but the hands moved from his eyes to his shoulders and pressed down rather firmly. Ron's face spun around to see who was right behind him.

"Oy, for Merlin's sake, don't sneak up and surprise somebody like that. You almost scared me to death Robb.. errr Lord Loxley, oh sorry… Lord Gryffindor."

"The reason is that I'm the two girls' legal guardian now."

Ron looked around the room. "I'm still not seeing what that has to do with Harry." Luna had sat back in the chair to avoid Ron seeing her stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from breaking up.

Harry's voice came from behind the chair. "It has everything to do with Harry." Ron looked around but could only see Robb. "Where did Harry go? Ginny did he bring his invisibility cloak?"

"I don't think so."

"You called for me Ron?" Harry walked back from behind the chair and rejoined Ginny.

"Yes Harry. Lord Gryffindor was going to explain how… Now where did _he_ go?" Ron looked around; his parents were very busy studying the floor or the ceiling. He glanced over to the couch to see the twins bent over double clutching their sides. "Hey what is going on here?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary Ron." Ginny was sitting on Robb Loxley's lap now. Harry was now gone. Ron was very confused and starting to get mad.

"Mother, may I?"

Molly kept her head bent down so Ron couldn't see her expression. "If you really have to dear."

With Ron watching totally confused, Ginny made a great production of throwing her arms around Robb Loxley's neck and kissing him full on the lips. Only Luna's handhold kept Ron from springing to his feet again. He watched as he heard some familiar humming coming from the seat and when Ginny detached herself from the lip lock Harry was smiling up at her.

"Wait a minute. You..Robb.. Harry is impersonating Lord Gryffindor?"

The twins, Astoria and Daphne fell off the couch laughing uncontrollably. "You missed it just by a finger's breath Ron." Ron turned to look at Luna who wasn't laughing.

Harry felt some pity for his confused friend and pushed Ginny aside gently to walk over to Ron. He held out his hand and Ron was pulled to his feet.

"I am not impersonating Robb Loxley Ron. The simple truth is.. I am Robb Loxley, Lord Gryffindor." With Ron holding his hand, Harry transformed himself into the bigger and older Heir of the Founders.

Ron blinked, felt Robb' hand and arm and then looked around the room. The twins were helping Daphne and Astoria back up to their seats and his Mum and Dad were smiling at him. Ginny came over and squeezed herself between Robb and him. Harry changed back to his usual smiling self - glasses and all. Ginny leaned in to hug her brother.

Ron finally put all the clues, glances and smiles together. "You all have known about this for a long time. Why didn't any of you tell me? Am I not a member of this family too? What?... Why?"

Luna launched herself out of the chair and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny moved and Luna took over hugging Ron. She just looked up into his confused and hurt face. "Ron, put that wonderful mind to work now. Where and what were you just three months ago?"

Ron concentrated on the face of his girlfriend as she looked up at him with no accusations, no embarrassment. Just a gentle patience as he tried to work out the answer to her question. It was Ginny who saw that Ron had figured it out and his stance went from tense to relaxed. "I got it; if you had told me before I would have been a horrible git about the whole deal. Mad and jealous and probably blabbing my mouth off to anybody that might want to listen. I understand; I don't especially like it but I understand."

Luna broke out into the nicest smile and stood on tiptoe to kiss Ron right on the mouth. She didn't even break off when she heard the catcalls from the twins and Ginny. Ron had a slightly dazed look on his face when Luna finally sighed and went back to her seat. Ron finally got his bearings back enough to see Harry holding out his hand to shake his. He nodded and took it carefully but was surprised when Harry pulled him into a hug. "I'm really sorry we had to do it this way Ron but.."

"I was being a git. I think I'm getting better though. Do you want Luna and I to swear a wizard's oath of secrecy now or after the whole explanation comes out?"

"You don't have to do that Ron."

"I want to prove that I'm serious about keeping your trust mate."

"Anytime you want Ron. It's your show for now."

Ron turned sideways and held out his hand for Luna. She took it and came to her feet beside Ron. They both pulled their wands and held them up. Ron started to speak twice and then blushed suddenly. "I've only done this once or twice before. Someone want to help me out with the wording here?"

There was a sudden show of hands but it was Arthur that stood up and came over to the pair. "I just want to ask again and make sure that this is what you want to do."

Both Ron and Luna looked at Harry and he grinned back at them. They nodded and then Arthur began speaking. "I solemnly swear on my…"

A minute later there was a double ring of a bell and a flash of light as the oath was made. Luna turned sideways to give her boyfriend a hug. The rest of the Weasleys came over to hug and congratulate the pair. Ron was very surprised when the next to last one in line was Daphne. She gave him a big hug, apologized to Luna and told him that he had really done a good thing for Harry.

Ginny was last and she stared up at her brother for the longest time before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back to our part of the family Ron. You do understand that you must never, ever let Percy know what you and Luna just found out? He's totally lost any chance of any of us trusting him ever again; even if he does apologize."

Ron nodded, smiled and roughed up his sister's hair a bit before she went back to sit on the arm of the chair Harry sat in. Ron went back to sit with Luna who was smiling brightly at him.

"That was a lot of fun" George said. "Is the second…"

"… will just as good?" Fred finished.

Daphne stood up. "That will depend on your definition of good I suppose. Mrs. Weasley, would you do the honors? You can read the whole thing. All the appropriate inheritances have been distributed already."

Molly unfolded the other piece of paper as Arthur handed Daphne father's will back to her. Molly watched as Daphne returned to her seat and gave a nervous look around the room. Ginny got off her perch and asked Astoria to change places and keep Harry company for a bit. She elbowed Fred sideways a bit and then sat down and held Daphne's hand. Arthur and Molly exchanged a knowing look but Molly just held the will up and began to read.

"_I, Lady Portentia Beryl Greengrass (nee Railer), being of sound mind and body, do declare this my…_

… _legal responsibility that dates from the times of your father's great-grandfather; an alliance between the House of Greengrass and one of the oldest Ancient and Noble Houses in England. A marriage contract that would only come into effect when or if there were no male Greengrass heirs to become the head of this house._

_The conditions for this marriage contract have been met and a legal union has been certified and recorded. Your father, as Head of House Greengrass, has used his authority to modify this contract as best he could in order for the Greengrass name and line to continue. Therefore, at the age of fifteen or seventeen depending on what Lord Gryffindor deems appropriate, you are to become the Wife or Legal Consort of Lord Harry James Potter. Please do not hate us for this decision; it was made a long time ago."_

Mrs. Weasley had to choke out the last couple of sentences. The surprise and shock of the will contents simply caught her up as much as it did her three sons and husband. Luna however, just nodded knowingly and gave Daphne a small smile and nod of her head. There was a long period of silence as everyone digested the news. Ginny made Daphne smile when she kissed the back of her hand she had been holding.

It was George that found his voice first. "By Merlin's beard Harry you are one of the most unlucky or lucky blokes I've ever known. How are you going about…"

There was a quick pop and a huge purple muffler wound itself around George's neck and covered up his mouth and head - effectively silencing him. He managed to get his eyes unwrapped but saw that Harry was standing in front of him with one finger wagging in the air. "Be very careful about your wording, if you decide to finish that query. I may be the Head of House Potter and House Gryffindor but I have no control over what might happen to you if my wife, your mother or Daphne finds an insulting or demeaning ending to that question."

George amazingly pulled the muffler back up to cover his face totally and sat back on the couch. Harry banished the accessory away and looked over to Molly and Arthur. Arthur was shaking his head and Harry wondered if a 'Congratulations' would be coming out of his mouth or not. Molly looked like she was still wrapping her head around the new information.

Ginny came over and knelt before her parents. "Harry doesn't have much of a choice in the matter as we've explored every possible alternative. They are in the process of getting to know each other and Daphne, Hermione and I are getting to know each other also. Hermione and I have decided to grant them both a little 'latitude' in light of a future and ongoing close relationship."

Daphne stepped up and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Harry has been the model gentleman in dealing with this, yet another impossibility to his life. We've mostly talked, hugged, cuddled and exchanged a kiss or two in getting to know each other. We have not done anything outside the boundaries that Ginny and Hermione have laid out for our behavior. Harry has already declared to me as both Lord Gryffindor and as the Head of House Potter that the choice to become a full wife or to remain as a consort will be mine alone. It is my duty and responsibility to continue the Greengrass line by whatever means I choose. After getting to know Harry better, I can think of no other wizard that I would prefer to share part of my life with."

Molly had tears in her eyes at the end of Daphne's little speech and probably would have reached out and put her into one of her crushing hugs but something diverted her attention. There was a huge sound of a stomach rumbling and Harry was way too late to cast a soundless spell on himself to cover the noise. Molly reacted in her typical motherly way.

"Oh no, you three haven't had breakfast yet? I'm so sorry that all this happened so quickly. Give me fifteen minutes and we'll have a decent spread set out for you to eat. I should have asked when you first got here. Ginny, why don't you take and give Daphne and Astoria the quick tour of our home? I think… hope they will be frequent visitors if Percy hasn't totally scared them off. Oh and Harry could you unlock the door and windows so that we can explain the situation fully to our soggy son? Thank you."

Molly bustled out of the room with only a quick kiss to Ginny and a sympathetic pat on the shoulder to Daphne. Arthur stood up and stretched. "Maybe you ought to go along upstairs too Harry. That way the rest of the men in this house can maybe throw some sense into someone who's a little too self-righteous for his own good."

"Daphne and I need to write some letters" Harry said.

"I've still got some supplies in my old room. You can write them there." Ginny suddenly started giggling and Daphne wondered what was so amusing. _**"Mum used to have this old rule when Harry first came here that I wasn't to close my door when he was in my room alone with me. I don't think I'll ask her about keeping that rule now."**_

"_**Don't even go there" **_Harry cautioned.

Ginny and Daphne headed up the stairs talking while Harry came up with Astoria. "So how do you like it here so far Tori?"

"Is it always so weird here or is it just you? I expected the unexpected with what I know of Fred and George but... Ron and Luna? What's up with her?"

"Luna does and sees things just a little bit differently. But that's part of her charm and she has some very insightful moments. I think there's more than a little bit of seer in her but I would never talk to her about it. She was Ginny's first friend. Her father runs the Quibbler."

"Oh." Astoria was lost in thought until they got up to Ginny's room. Harry and Astoria entered the room and Ginny carefully closed the door behind them and then sprang into Harry's arms. "You great big wonderful husband; I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Are you coming back to the Grangers with us?"

Ginny nodded and then noticed that Astoria had a big grin on her face. "So kiss him already."

"If you insist." Ginny planted another long kiss on Harry's lips and Astoria noticed that his knees buckled a little bit as he pulled Ginny as close to him as possible. She turned to her sister. "How do they do that for so long without breathing?"

"Practice, practice, practice." Harry and Ginny broke up laughing and then Harry let Ginny back down. Ginny went to her old desk and pulled out some parchment, quills and ink and laid them out. "So who are you writing?"

"Dumbledore about installing new wards at Greengrass Manor."

"I'm writing Griphook for a complete listing of the properties and businesses I have in Diagon Alley and houses overseas. I'm hoping one of those places will be acceptable for Dee and Tony if they want to move out of the country."

"Haven't you forgotten something Harry?"

Harry turned and looked at Astoria. "What?"

"Daph hasn't got her morning snog yet."

"Tori!"

Daphne's cry of outrage was cut off as Ginny and Astoria dragged her over to the desk and made her sit on Harry's lap. He smiled at her being a little uncomfortable. "Well if you don't want to get kissed…"

"It's not that. Tori turn around."

"Nope I want to watch. Keep your hands where I can see them; both of you."

Daphne huffed and then gave Harry a quick kiss to the cheek. "Satisfied now? I need to get to that letter."

Both Harry and Daphne started writing as Ginny continued upwards with the house tour with Astoria. Harry had just finished his request when there came a knock on the door. Harry went and opened it carefully. It was Percy. He looked totally crestfallen and chagrinned.

"I'm... I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions Harry. Miss Greengrass, I shouldn't have believed everything that was written about either of you. I hope you'll overlook or understand that I was only thinking about my sister's welfare. I am really sorry. Is there anything I can say or do to make it up to either of you?"

No" Harry said a little coldly. Daphne however came over and gave Percy a withering look before she replied. "I won't take my revenge on what you did to Harry because it might...might upset your sister. You need to work on your people skills instead of what passes for discipline and absolute devotion to rules. I hope to never talk to you again Mr. Weasley."

Daphne slammed the door right in the face of the astonished Percy. "That good enough Harry?"

"Right well-handled my Princess. Thank you ."

Daphne blushed at the term of endearment but finished her request to Dumbledore in just a few minutes. Ginny and Astoria returned just as Harry called for Dobby. The enthusiastic elf was more than happy to deliver the letters to Hogwarts and Gringotts. Harry asked Dobby to wait for Griphook's answer and that they might be at the Grangers if it took a while. Dobby nodded and popped away.

"Have you noticed that Dobby's speech has gotten better Harry?"

"Yes, I have. I have no proof but I think when Dobby and Dulari talked during the rescue, the griffoness healed up some of the years of abuse Dobby received at the Malfoy's."

"That's wonderful. I must thank her for that when we see them again."

George poked his head in the door and said that breakfast was ready for them downstairs. Daphne and Astoria were amazed how quickly Mrs. Weasley had presented a veritable mountain of food so quickly. The three dug into breakfast and Astoria wasted no time in complementing Molly on the wonderful taste of everything. The rest of the Weasleys gathered round the table and filled small plates of food to munch on. It was more than a couple of minutes later when Harry pushed his plate away from him.

"Excellent as always Molly."

Mrs. Weasley beamed as she took in Harry and the other's compliments.

"_**Ginny?"**_

"_**In my pocket Harry."**_

Harry spoke to one of his father-in-laws. "Arthur. As much as I enjoy being here and visiting, we have to over to Tony and Dee's house and explain all this to them. However it is Fathers Day and Ginny, Hermione and I decided to give you something we hoped you might like."

Ginny reached into a pocket and brought out an envelope. She gave it to her father along with a good hug and a long kiss to his cheek. Arthur was a little suspicious but opened up the envelope and pulled out what was in it. Molly saw the surprised look on her husband's face and ask what he had been given. Arthur just pointed to Harry for the explanation.

"It's an all-inclusive three day pass for Alton Towers. It's a Muggle resort and amusement park. Lodging, meals, games and rides for you and Molly are all on us for three days. Plenty of chances to relax and have fun."

"You shouldn't have Harry."

"Arthur, you and Molly deserve to get away and take it easy; especially after Molly's kidnapping. So go enjoy; we hope you have a good time."

"Thank you Harry and Ginny. Tell Hermione thanks also."

Ginny walked over to where Fred and George were talking excitedly about their parents mini-holiday. "Sorry guys, you are going to be on your own for a couple of days. But…"

"But?" Fred and George asked together.

"I do have another envelope." Ginny reached into her back pocket and held out another envelope.

The twins opened up the gift and peered inside. They grinned and picked up Ginny and spun her around laughing. "You are the best sister ever. As well as brother- and sister-in-law."

They were going to rush Harry and give him a similar treatment but he held up his hand. "I'm too full of great food to go for a ride like that."

Fred rushed over to where Ron and Luna were watching the celebrations. "There's one day passes for all the rides at AltonTowers. There's four of them. Ron, do you know anybody... anybody at all that might want to go with us as Percy's lost his spot?"

Ron turned to Luna. She nodded and then squealed excitedly and went hurried over to hug Ginny and Harry. She paused not a second but then went on to hug a surprised Daphne and Astoria and congratulated them on their inclusion to the Potter family.

Although they didn't want to leave, Harry and the others had another very important place to go to and parted with the Weasleys. Hugs were exchanged all around and Molly included the two Greengrass girls and asked them to stop by separately for a visit so they could chat and get to know each other better. Daphne and Astoria agreed to that invitation with a smile.

A series of green flares erupted from the fireplace as Ginny, Harry, Daphne and Astoria flooed away to the Grangers. The rest of the Weasleys began cleaning up from the late breakfast and talking about the unusual morning.

Without Percy, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Just a Friendly Discussion or Two

The compensation of Harry choosing to go last through any magical means of transportation was the sympathy and number of helping hands that helped pick him up and dust him off after his customary mess-up. His arrival at the Granger household was certainly no exception to his usual graceless landing.

Harry sprawled and rolled across half the living room and almost took out Dee who had come into the room when she heard Ginny arriving first. Harry lay on the carpeting and shook his head. Astoria was trying to stifle her giggles at his arrival. Ginny and Daphne helped him stand and Ginny cleaned him up magically about a full second before Hermione's rushed hug almost carried him back down. Spinning around by the force of the hug, Harry saw that Dee was just smiling at them while Ginny was giving a hug to Tony. When Harry stopped spinning Hermione drew back to give Harry a very passionate kiss. When she saw his face though Hermione stopped smiling and looked at her husband carefully...

"What happened? You look like you have been... Oh Blast IT! It was Ron wasn't it? I will so go back there this instant and make him pay for what he's done. The nerve of that…"

Harry stopped his wife's vengeful mission and rant with a very long kiss. He held her close and whispered in her ear. "It wasn't Ron love; it was Percy. And Ginny and I made sure he paid for his transgression. You needn't bother with him any longer. He did apologize later but our Slytherin Princess slammed Ginny's door right in his face.

'_**Thank you Daphne!'**_

'_**Harry didn't want me to physically hurt him so I did what I do best.'**_

'_**You guys must share the memory later with me.'**_

Harry let Hermione back down to the ground and hoped that his face looked normal enough to pass muster with Dee and Tony. They both came over to hug Harry and welcomed him. Dee held on to hug Harry for a longer bit. "It seems like months since we've seen you Harry. Would you all like something to eat or drink?"

"As good as that sounds Dee, we just finished a late breakfast at the Burrow. But don't let us stop you if you were about to sit down for your meal."

"Well, if Molly set out her usual spread then you won't need much of anything until supper. Hermione and I were taking Tony out for supper but now we'll just include all of you. How about it?"

Harry looked to Ginny, Daphne and Astoria. All were nodding so Harry agreed. "As long as Tony doesn't mind a few more people along."

"I don't mind a bit Harry. You're always welcome to come here and spend time with Dee and me. We can make this a celebration dinner for the brilliant rescue you, Ginny and Hermione pulled off."

Harry looked at Tony and realized he had really meant it. He wasn't aware that Hermione had spent a lot of time in the last couple of days explaining exactly how much Harry had done personally and magically during the rescue effort. Tony had heard something about life debts from Sirius along the way and had wondered how he could and his wife could ever pay back the one that they obviously owed their son-in-law. Hermione had said it was a family matter and not to worry about it. Dee and Tony's private discussion on that question settled on a number of things. One very important of those decisions was spending as much time with all of the Potters and doing family activities together.

Harry's smile faded just a little bit as he looked at Hermione's parents. "Unfortunately this isn't just a friendly visit. We have a troubling matter we need to discuss with you."

With worried looks Tony and Dee led the Potters and Greengrasses out to the back yard. They all settled in a number of chairs that were set up on the deck next to the swimming pool. Hermione created some privacy wards and reluctantly started the awkward conversation. "I know you like reading the Prophet every morning Dad for the Ministry news, Quidditch standings and other magical goings on. I lied when I told you that there wasn't one delivered today. The truth is that there was a very… scandalous article about Harry in it and we wanted to explain the truth to you before you saw it for yourselves."

"Then the trip to the Burrow wasn't just a Father's Day visit."

"Mum was livid" Ginny said.

Dee made an awful face. "Oh, that must have been fun walking into."

"It wouldn't have been too bad but Harry got attacked by Ginny's brother" Astoria blurted out.

Tony jumped to his feet. "Ron assaulted you? That pinhead; I hope you both taught him a lesson."

Harry stepped up to try and calm Tony down. "It wasn't Ron. It was Percy and Ginny and I got back at him – we both gave him lessons on flying without a broom. He may even qualify as a cliff diver now as he got dropped into their pond from a pretty good height."

"Twice" Ginny said giggling.

"We finally explained the circumstances that led to some one's making up a horrendous story about me. That settled the problem we believe."

Dee had a good hold of her husband's arm when he returned to their chair. "Was it just about you Harry or were Ginny and Hermione mentioned also?"

Daphne stood up. "Actually Mrs. Granger, it was mostly about Harry and me. I told your husband that Harry, ummm…Lord Gryffindor was my and Astoria's legal and magical guardian now."

"That I understood as it was a part of your late father's will. What's the misunderstanding then?"

"It was this." Daphne handed her mother's will to Dee and Tony and stood anxiously by as they read it together. She waited until they had finished it before she bent her head and returned to her seat. Tony and Dee stared at each other for a bit and then bent their heads closer to talk for a while. When they looked back up none of the Potters could read their expression. Tony asked the first question. "I'll assume you all wanted this information to be kept secret for as long as possible. What exactly did the article say?"

Hermione excused herself to run up to her room and retrieve the Daily Prophet. She was back down in about a minute. "I should explain that…"

"Just give us the paper sweetie." Hermione sighed and handed the paper over to her mother. She unfolded it enough to read the headline and then stared angrily at it. When she and Tony began to read the actual article, Hermione heard both her parents swearing for only the third or fourth time in her life. Both were obviously upset with what had been written and Tony folded the paper up and went into the kitchen with it.

When he came back out a few seconds later, the paper was on fire. Tony dropped it into the middle of the group of chairs and went back to sit with his wife. When there was nothing left but a small pile of ashes and smoke, Tony spoke out. "I don't know about the rest of you, but that made me feel a little better."

"Want me to go out and get a few more copies?" Ginny volunteered.

"I don't want any more of that trash in my house" Dee said rather emphatically. "So what are you going to do about that rot? There certainly have to be some laws that the reporter and paper have broken. How are you two, sorry four, going to get them to retract that?"

Daphne was the first to raise her voice. "Harry and I intend to see our solicitors first thing in the morning to set up the lawsuits for defamation of character and whatever else they can think of. Then we're going to Madame Malkin's before we go see the Prophet's editor-in-chief."

"Madame Malkin's? Whatever for?" Ginny asked.

"Dress for success" Tony answered.

"Or in this case - intimidation?" Hermione ventured.

"Exactly, if we showed up in our common school robes, not too many adults would take us seriously."

"So Daphne, you are going to wow them with appearances and then threaten them?" Dee said laughingly.

Harry smiled. "As I've been told threaten is such a 'distasteful' word. I guess Lady Greengrass and Lord Potter will be instructing the editor on some very pertinent economic and political points that might lead the editor-in-chief to think about making a printed apology to all the offended parties."

Tony smiled but then drew thoughtful. "You are going to have to let that marriage contract come out, aren't you?"

Dee started then. "Oh my goodness, we've been talking about that article so much that we've forgotten to ask some very important questions Tony."

"Which is what?" Tony asked.

"What all is going through the mind of these four girls and the excellent son-in-law we have. This must have been a pretty shock for all of you, especially Harry and Daphne."

"Harry actually fainted when he heard the news" Hermione said a little too happily.

"Did not!" Harry replied. "I just thought I needed a quick nap to … to get the rest I knew I wasn't going to be able to get with three gorgeous women around me. And another sister to worry about – I wasn't forgetting you Tori."

Everybody laughed at the way Harry explained his reaction – even Harry. But it was Tony that got a certain gleam in his eyes. "I'll assume Daphne that Harry's been a perfect gentleman through all this?"

"Yes."

"Have you been even the tiniest bit disappointed by that?"

"Dad!" "Tony!" "Mr. Granger?"

"Sorry everyone, it's just too good an opportunity to pass on winding Harry up. I'm just making the assumption that neither Ginny nor Hermione have objected to this upcoming and developing relationship. I certainly hear no objection from Harry that the other partner in this contract is a beautiful young lady."

Harry was still blushing and his mouth was opening and closing futilely as he tried to think of something witty to say back to Tony.

"After the initial shock wore off," Hermione said, "we three girls talked a lot. Daphne has a lot of good qualities she would be bringing into our little family. She has a grasp of business as well as magical etiquette and the political maneuvering that exists in wizarding England. But we love her mostly because she cares about Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived."

"My sister" Astoria started in spite of Daphne trying to hush her, "was fascinated by and had a little crush on Harry before half the Hogwarts witches were heartbroken finding out that he was married magically to two separate witches. She is much happier now."

"You _are so_ going to be restricted to your room Astoria when we get back. Harry I want to ask Lord Gryffindor if he'll consent to spanking my darling sister for telling tales."

"But what if the darling sister is telling the truth?" Ginny ventured.

That brought another round of laughter and red faces to certain members of the group. Harry was wondering if he should just go hide himself in Hermione's old bedroom when he was saved. Dobby suddenly popped into their little gathering. "Lord Harry, sir, I have that list of properties and holdings you asked Manager Griphook for."

Dobby handed the sheaf of papers to Harry and swung around to bow to everyone else in the group. "Dobby is happy to see Lord Harry's family all gathered together like this."

Dee smiled at the excitable elf. "We are happy to see you too Dobby. Have you been well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger. I am very glad to see you have recovered from being held by those bad men." Dobby spun around again to face Harry. "Is there anything else Dobby may do for the best Wizard in England or his three ladies?"

"Three ladies? No you may go back to Potter Manor or wherever else you wish to be. Oh wait a minute. Dobby, I have a question you need not answer if it is a secret. Do house elves have their own language?"

"Yes, Lord Harry."

"Is it allowed or possible for me to learn your language?"

Dobby broke down almost in tears. "No human has ever asked a house elf a question like that Master Harry. Recognizing elves like me as separate and smart. I do not know the answer but if Knop says it is allowed then I would be happy to instruct you."

"Thank you Dobby. Go have a good day then."

Dobby popped away and everyone else was staring at Harry. "What? I thought it would make understanding the house elves better if I know their language. Maybe I can learn a different type of magic that way. Besides, the house elves have been made to speak human for like forever. I'm just trying to treat everyone equally."

"That's our Harry" Ginny said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I am getting hungry." Dee stood up and held out her hand for her husband. "Astoria, would you like to help us out in the kitchen and see how we muggles struggle on without magic? I think Harry and the others have some strategy to think out."

"Yes, ma'am."

"None of that ma'am stuff. It's Mrs. Granger if you must but I'd prefer Dee. I guess my number of daughters-in-law will be expanding again."

Astoria's face threatened to break with the smile that suddenly came to it and she hopped out of her chair to follow Tony and Dee inside. The three girls and Harry went back in to the house and into the living room. Harry made three copies of the list Dobby had retrieved and explained what exactly he was looking for.

The four went over the lists of businesses and properties for a number of minutes. Twyless appeared with a tray of butterbeers and handed one to each of the teens. Harry asked the house elf how she liked working for the Grangers and she responded she liked the family but that they 'insisted on doing a lot of things by themselves without their help'. Harry laughed a little and thanked the house elf for her continued guarding of his family along with Bowilt. The elf blushed a little at the praise but excused herself to go back to the kitchen.

Hermione soon found the link Harry needed with the Daily Prophet. "Here it is Harry; you own oh… only 10%. That's not enough for much leverage is it Daphne?"

"No but with the Greengrass holding a 20% ownership that may be sufficient enough."

Ginny smiled. "Have you looked at the property descriptions that contain the addresses and names of businesses?"

Harry and Daphne turned to that part of the listing that Ginny was referring to. They both looked up and smiled. "I think that will give you some more than adequate leverage Lord Potter."

"We are facing that man together, aren't we Lady Greengrass?"

"But of course. Safety in numbers and all that."

Hermione interrupted the conversation. "While you two are tending to the person in charge, do you mind if we have some words with Miss Skeeter?"

"As long as it's just verbal, I don't mind."

"It wouldn't do to get physical with her" Daphne said. "We don't want to appear as if we're getting personal with this, even though we are."

Ginny snapped her fingers. "I suppose I will let Hermione do most of the talking then, as I would be just as happy tearing her limb from limb."

"I trust you two to behave yourself then."

"Harry, I've been looking at this list and we have a lot of common business interests. There are some that the two of us own outright and some others we have the majority ownership. We'll need to talk about all that somewhere along the way."

"Can that be postponed until after our class at Gringotts Daphne? I'll probably have a better understanding then?"

"Of course, Harry. I'm not trying to push you at all. I'm just thinking of how much we're kind of tied together in certain ways."

"Sorry Daphne, Harry has no interest in that particular activity at all but if you ask nice he'll spank you."

"Ginny!"

Luckily, there were no parents present to watch Harry and Hermione blush. Everyone had returned to normal when Dee, Tony and Astoria entered the living room a few minutes later. Tony had a plate with a sandwich and some chips for his daughter while Astoria was carrying a tray of cupcakes. Dee was happy to announce that they were carrot cake and that Hermione had made them from scratch. Everybody looked at the young lady and she felt she had to defend herself.

"I don't want to be the only one that doesn't know their way around the kitchen. I thought that Harry or Ginny might want to have an occasional break from fixing suppers."

"Harry Potter can also cook?"

Harry cocked an eye toward Daphne, "I'm a good cook; not up to Molly Weasley's level mind you but nobody has complained yet."

Ginny slapped her husband's arm lightly. "Don't be so modest Harry. Daphne, Astoria – Harry is a wonderful cook and occasionally likes to spoil us by getting up early to fix us a great breakfast. It's something he really enjoys doing."

After everyone had sampled and praised Hermione's dessert, Tony looked over at Harry. "Have you finished your plans for tomorrow?"

"As much as we can without talking to Mr. - darn, what's his name again Daphne?"

"Ogilvie, Harold Ogilvie. Harry you have to remember names better."

"Sorry. A lot of what we say will depend on what kind of reception Mr. Ogilvie gives us."

Astoria smiled. "Couldn't you just have a Harry-to-Harry talk?"

"If it were only that simple, Tori. I suspect it won't be."

Dee looked at the confident faces of the four gathered around the coffee table. "I think you will be able to handle it well. Don't let him push any of you around. You've got a good case for a total retraction and apology."

Tony patted his wife's hand. "I'm with her. Could we talk about the other matter laying before us Harry? Our safety and location."

Harry looked at Hermione and got a small nod. "Sure; I guess Hermione's told you of the options we've thought of then."

Daphne rose and held out her hand for her sister. "This sounds like family business. We'll leave you alone to talk and go up to Hermione's room until you finish."

Tony waved her back down. "We really don't mind if you stay. Hermione and the others have obviously trusted you with some, if not all, of their secrets so you can be trusted. We could always use another person's ideas on this matter."

"If you're sure then." Daphne sat down and grasped her sister's hand as they both settled back down to listen to Tony and Dee.

"Hermione's told us all the options you've thought of. We're not very happy with any of them and haven't really decided what to do yet."

Astoria held up her hand. "Would you mind explaining to me what the options are?"

"Of course not Astoria" Dee answered. "The first idea is continuing on with what we're doing; the two house elves here sort of guarding us and having the emergency portkeys Harry made to evacuate us in case of any emergency."

"Although we appreciate the steps you've taken Harry; I'm not sure we'll get used to having somebody hovering over us – even as well-intentioned as they might be."

Tony hesitated and continued. "And I know there are wards about the house now but… if Riddle's followers could get into the Greengrass home with their wards, we're not very confident of any protection like that. I'm sorry about the reminder Daphne and Astoria."

Both the girls said it was okay but Harry noticed a little bit of moisture in Astoria's eyes about the reminder of the fate of her parents.

"Giving up our dental practice and moving into Potter Manor until the whole question of Riddle is resolved would be too much like locking us up in a comfortable cage. We're used to having our freedom to move around as we want and that would just drive us bonkers after a while."

Harry nodded as did the others. After talking to Sirius and his own experiences, Harry had no desire to imprison his mother- and father-in-law.

"And as generous as the offer was to have us teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, we're not sure that we're as qualified as that position deserves."

Daphne smiled at the couple. "You would be a lot better than who is there now. At least you could talk about things that are actually occurring now instead of at the turn of the century."

"Thank you Daphne. That might be true but there's a lot of uncertainty in our minds about matters of classroom discipline and having quarters at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded in understanding. The current plan was to have all magically raised students pass mandatory Muggle Studies classes in order to graduate. There could potentially be a lot of problems with any professor handling the number of students forced into taking the class.

"The last option that Hermione gave us seemed a little drastic. Obliviating our memories of everyone we know and love and moving us to another country with new identities and new jobs. As it would need to be coordinated with the Ministry to some degree, we're not sure it would remain a secret despite the promise that Amelia Bones gave us. There seems to a certain level of corruption and untrustworthy people and practices that we just couldn't ignore."

Daphne nodded sadly. Even with the capture or demise of the escaped Death Eaters, nobody she knew had a lot of confidence in the current makeup of the Ministry of Magic.

"We're not trying to force you into making a decision today or this month" Ginny said. "We just worry a lot about you as we worry about my Mum and Dad. I know we would feel much better about getting back to classes in the fall knowing you were safe. Or safer."

"Ginny, I can't believe you're talking about fall classes already. We've just barely started summer break."

"It seems to get shorter and shorter every year Astoria. Maybe it's because the homework assignments get longer."

"Ack! She did it again. I expected Hermione to say something about getting assignments done but not you."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Astoria. "Don't go being like Ron; he used to wait until the last week to get everything done. I like Harry and Hermione's plan; finish early and then have fun."

"Okay, I suppose. But I'm not going to left in my room alone while you four go off and have fun."

"Who says you have to be out of your room to have fun?"

Astoria's eyes gleamed a little evilly. "So you've already made plans to have fun in your rooms together?

Daphne sprung up with Harry to go chase the young blond but just at that point the fireplace flared and a familiar voice was heard. "Dee? Tony? Anybody there close?"

Harry went over and knelt by the floo. "Hi Sirius. Did you want to talk to the Grangers or will I do?"

"Oh there you are; I've been trying to catch up to you and the others since I saw the paper this morning."

"That stupid reporter."

"Yes. Do you mind if Gracie and I come over?"

Hermione had come over after hearing Sirius' voice and spoke up. "Come on over. We're just had lunch. You're always welcome to visit for a bit. Maybe even come to supper with us."

"That sound great. Stand back, we're coming through."

The teenagers all stood back from the floo expecting Sirius and Gracie to walk out. What happened then was a surprise. Two over-sized dogs came charging out of the floo, one after another; the black and white one made a run directly at Astoria who bent down to hug her friend. Spotty was unable to slow down and bowled her over and the two went rolling over the living room rug, laughing and barking at one another.

Harry was watching Gracie's animagus form wrestle with Astoria and was totally overwhelmed as the large black dog knocked him sprawling. Harry ended up on his back with a large grim licking him all over the face and drooling over him. Harry was helpless with laughter as he tried getting Sirius off him. "Get off Padfoot! Don't… get off. This isn't funny; HaHaaaaha... Somebody help me. Get off you mangy mutt; if I get fleas- you'll never hear the end of it!"

Hermione and Ginny were also helpless with laughter and agreed quickly not to help their husband. Tony finally took pity on Harry and grabbed some of the papers off the coffee table and rolled them up and began hitting Padfoot about the head and back. Sirius transformed in mid-punishment and looked down at Harry.

"Gotcha cublet."

Harry smiled up at his adopted father and grinned. He grabbed Sirius and pulled him down in a hug and then rolled over a few time until he was on top of Sirius. Harry took a fee hand and wiped some of the slobber and drool off his face and slapped Sirius with it.

"There, we're even… for now. Truce until we're not abusing our host's hospitality?"

Sirius nodded but Harry wasn't sure about the look in his eyes when he helped him stand and cleaned both of them off. Harry embraced the man again and wished him a happy Father's Day. Harry was politely pushed aside as Ginny and Hermione came over to give Sirius hugs and kisses along with their congratulations also.

The combined and extended family had a nice afternoon talking and celebrating Father's Day. Harry had bought a number of tickets for Tony, him, Sirius and Ginny to attend a Puddlemere United game against the Appleby Arrows. Ginny and Hermione had chipped in and bought Tony some dress robes ("Just in case.") and Dee was happy to find that a matching set of robes was wrapped up for her.

Harry gave Sirius a copy of what he could from everything that came out of the Heirloom side of the trunk his parents left him. Sirius was touched as he read the list and the letters that James and Lily had left Harry.

Daphne waited until everyone had settled back into their seats when she cleared her throat and stood. "We also have a present for both Harry and you Lord Black.. Sirius."

"Our resident researcher," Daphne said pointing to Hermione, "tumbled on to the fact that there was an infrequent school paper published at Hogwarts over the years as an extracurricular activity. A lot of digging in the old files, which we had to do on the sly, led us to find something we hoped you would like to get today." Daphne held out two small packages. "Go ahead and open them- it's from Hermione, Ginny and I."

Both Sirius and Harry tore open the wrappings. Sirius jaw dropped when he saw what it was and sat down with a little bit of a smile on his face. Harry stared at what he had received for a couple of long moments and placed his present carefully down and then made a running leap at the couch that held the three girls. They were laughing as they met a smiling Harry halfway and he tried to embrace all three girls in one big hug.

"Do we dare ask what you two got?" Dee said.

Sirius stood up and moved over to show what they had received to Hermione's parents. Gracie and Astoria wandered over and looked over Dee and Tony's shoulders. It was a framed color portrait of four people; two sitting on a concrete bench with the other two standing behind them. Dee didn't have to look at it very long before recognizing most of the people. A younger looking Sirius and Remus Lupin were standing behind a young man who had an arm around the waist of a gorgeous redhead. Noting the resemblance to the happy young man who was still hugging the three witches in their living room, Tony had to smile. "That must be James and Lily."

"Yes I had forgotten that this particular picture had been taken during our seventh year. The photographer was supposedly making a special edition for the first spring Hogsmeade weekend. He asked the four of us to sit down in front of the Three Broomsticks before we headed back to the school."

"We've rested on that bench" Harry said. He still had his arms draped over the shoulders of Daphne, Hermione and Ginny. "Thanks ladies; it's a really special gift. We'll have to drag Colin down and get a similar picture of the four of us taken."

The three girls readily agreed and Harry settled back down on the couch with them. It was a snug fit but one of the girls made room by sitting on Harry's lap. They rotated that prized position every so often to Sirius and Dee's amusement.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Sirius, Tony and Dee, and the five youngsters sharing reminisces of some of their times at school. Harry couldn't tell after all those stories whether Gracie was more excited or apprehensive about going to Hogwarts.

There was a minor squabble before supper as everyone sorted out who would be riding with whom as both the Range Rover and the VW Beetle were needed to haul everyone out to supper.

Xxxx xxxx

"_**Hermione could you answer something for me and Tori?"**_

"_**Yes, what?"**_

"_**Sirius helped my sister load her plate up as she never has had Chinese before. He told her that the 'hot' designation meant that the food was very popular and extra tasty. That isn't right is it?"**_

"_**No but we'll fix it."**_

A few seconds later Harry looked up from his plate suddenly and stared across the room. "Is that Amelia coming in Sirius?"

Sirius stood up and looked across the crowded buffet restaurant toward the front door. "Where?"

A quick exchange of plates and a notice-me-not spell covered Sirius' new plate of food. Ginny started pressing Sirius about his exact relationship with Madame Bones and he jammed a large forkful of food into his mouth to avoid answering the question. Sirius chewed for a couple of seconds and then his face grew quite red. He reached for his drink but found there weren't any glasses in his vicinity.

"Water, water. Quickly!" Sirius begged with a slightly hoarse voice.

Six glasses of water were suddenly emptied across the table and drenched one Sirius Black. He sputtered for a couple seconds as the rest of the table laughed at him. Astoria walked up and held her water glass out to him. "I guess you got all the popular and tasty stuff then."

Sirius took the glass of cold water from the blond and shook his head – showering her with a quick spray of water from his hair. "This has been the best Father's Day I've ever had" he finally admitted with a grin.

Xxxx xxxx

Mrs. Elzabet MacDonald had held the position of executive secretary to the Editor-in-Chief of The Daily Prophet for the eight years that Harold Ogilvie had run the paper. Her duties included dictation, coordination of meetings, running the editor's social calendar and occasionally providing an alibi of the man's whereabouts to his wife.

One of her most important duties was serving as a buffer from the people who occasionally objected to some of the stories that were printed in the paper. The Reception Desk in the front lobby served as the main stopping point for most people as they were handed a complaint form and were told that the appropriate members of the press corps would investigate the matter. For the people who were more insistent about seeing the person in charge, there were a couple of retired aurors who served as guards to prevent anyone without the proper badge from accessing the elevator to actually get to the newsroom and the editors.

It was slightly after 10 AM when the elevator discharged two people who did not have a visitor's badge attached to their robes. Elzabet noticed first that the pair weren't adults yet but a well-dressed pair of people in their middle teens. The second thing that caught her eye was the cut and expensiveness of the robes they did have on. The blond girl's robes seemed to have liquid silver threads woven into the very fabric of the material. She had two House badges displayed prominently on her robes although Elzabet couldn't quite identify them from where she sat.

The young wizard seemed extraordinarily skinny although his robes were tailored even finer to match his frame. There were three House badges on his chest and a number of smaller seals around the ring of the collar of his robe. From what Elzabet could remember, it meant the young man with the messy black hair had some sort of association with a number of different recognized Family houses.

The two had been standing in the small corridor adjacent to the secured elevator and had been looking at the names and titles displayed on the doors of the offices. They finally seemed to recognize the one they wanted as the young wizard pointed at Elzabet and guided the young witch to the door, opened it for her, and guided her thought it with a lightly held palm to the middle of her back.

The young wizard carefully closed the door behind them and he and the beautiful blond witch stepped forward together in approaching the secretary's desk.

"Might I help you?" Elzabet offered.

The young witch spoke first. "Yes… Mrs. MacDonald. My close friend and I would like to see Mr. Ogilvie."

"Do you have an appointment?" It was a standard question even though the secretary had not been made aware of any_ scheduled_ appointment.

"No, but I think your boss will agree to see us. We are trying to be polite in all this." The young man, who seemed very familiar to Elzabet reached into a pocket of his robes and held out a business card. The young lady did likewise. There was a certain formality in that simple act that had Elzabet holding her breath until she saw the names on the card.

_Lady Daphne Louise Greengrass _

_Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass _

_Trusted Ward of Lord Gryffindor _

_Owner of Greengrass Industries and the Imperial International Trading Co._

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_ Earl of Lincolnshire and Fife _

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter _

_Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Black _

_Owner of Potter Associative Industries_

Mrs. MacDonald's eyebrows rose significantly as she read the cards. She now recognized some of the House badges that were displayed so prominently on the pair's robes. She stared back at the couple before her and couldn't believe that she had recognized the face before. The 'Boy-Who-Lived' had had his picture on the front page of the Prophet a number of times. With him personally appearing here after the awful article that had been written about him and the calm young Lady, Elzabet was sure she would have to turn the intercom of to overhear the conversation that was about to happen.

"I shall see how much time Mr. Ogilvie can give you Lord Potter, Lady Greengrass."

"Would you please inform the editor that if he doesn't want to see us, then he will be seeing a corps of Aurors appearing shortly to escort everyone out of the building."

"Yes, La… Lady Greengrass. I will inform Mr. Ogilvie of your presence and message." Elzabet made a short bow and then slipped into the inner office that bore Harold Ogilvie's name.

Harry relaxed a little and let out a breathe. "This is going well. Do I look as nervous as I feel?"

Daphne smiled back at her companion. "You're doing wonderfully. I'm impressed by the way you charmed your way past the front desk and the guards at the elevator."

"I do have some people skills."

"_**And some very good personal ones from what I've heard. I'm still waiting for some of that. Snogging you is great but I want some more."**_

"_**Sweetums, someone may be listening."**_

"_**Not to this link. There's all sorts of wards here. I know you can feel them."**_

Harry turned just a little to talk instead of speaking mentally. "It was a brilliant idea of Hermione's to stop at Scrivener's to get those business cards."

"They do make an impression, don't they? I love the circle of little lightning bolts that flash on and off around the Potter crest – it adds your own little touch to your House standard."

"Only because you and Ginny insisted that I go over the top on this. I usually don't care to remind anyone about the scar."

Before Daphne could remind Harry of the emotional impact the scar presented, the inner office door opened. Mrs. MacDonald stood by it and gestured for the pair to enter. "Mr. Ogilvie will see you now."

Letting Daphne go first, Harry nodded his head at the secretary as he passed her. Mrs. MacDonald closed the door and quickly made her way to the desk to covertly listen to the intercom from the inner office.

Mr. Ogilvie was a tall, by wizarding standards, man with greying hair and a thin mustache adorning his face. The skinny wizard had come around his desk to greet his two guests. He bent forward over Daphne's gloved hand and kissed it quickly as he welcomed her to the Prophet. He bowed his head slightly in Harry's direction and then held out his hand for Harry to shake.

He was very surprised when a piece of paper was slapped into his hand and he looked up to the stern face of Lord Potter. "What is this then?"

"Consider yourself served with the lawsuit that Lady Daphne and I have taken out against the paper, Misss Skeeter and you personally. We can talk about _that _now or have a quiet discussion of what it will take to print an apology, retraction and the truth about the Lady and me."

Mr. Ogilvie was shocked. He had expected some fallout from the suggestive article Skeeter had written but nothing of this magnitude. To have the Lady and Lord personally appearing to serve him- it was unheard of! Harold Ogilvie stammered out his apology. "I am sorry that yesterday's article has offended you both. Please have a seat and we shall see what we can do to settle this manner."

Harry held out the seat for Daphne and helped her into it before he took the other chair that was available. "You might want to read the lawsuit first Mr. Ogilvie to understand the seriousness of our intentions."

Harold Ogilvie gulped silently as he settled back into his executive chair. He took a look up at the two silent visitors and then bent his head back to the contents of the suit.

Libel, defamation of character, false accusation, loss profit reparations, accessories before, during and after the fact, payment of accrued profits for suspicious and deleterious activities, breach of trust against owner and stockholders character, etc, etc, etc. Mr. Ogilvie grew a little dizzy at the plethora of charges and accusations. Placing the lawsuit papers flat on the desk, Harold Ogilvie looked at his visitors. "I'm a little overwhelmed by all the legalese in this paper. Usually our legal department handles matters of this type."

"Would you like us to explain anything to you sir." Daphne looked directly into the eyes of the editor and slowly removed her black gloves. Harry held out his hand and Daphne placed her gloves into his hand without looking at him.

Harry startled Ogilvie by speaking rather abruptly. "I'm rather disappointed in both you and the paper in general Mr. Ogilvie. I would think that you might have more sense than to allow such obvious fabrications to be published against the owners."

"The owners?"

It was Lady Daphne's turn to address the man. "Are you not aware that myself and Lord Potter own 30% of this business outright?"

"I am aware now Lady Daphne."

"Lady Greengrass – I have not given you permission to address me so familiarly. Do not presume to have such a friendship with me as Lord Potter."

"No, Lady Greengrass."

"You are lucky Mr. Ogilvie that Lady Greengrass and I talked Lord Gryffindor out of coming here personally to demand satisfaction. He probably would have demanded a wizard's duel of honor for insulting his ward."

Mr. Ogilvie's face grew even whiter when he heard those words. "Miss Skeeter swore she had impeccable witnesses to the fact that Lord Potter and you were seen leaving King's Cross together."

"So it was the idea of a lover's tryst that was made by whom – Miss Skeeter? You? Some other editor that thought that this type of attention grabbing was good for selling papers at the expense of two orphaned people who are still attending Hogwarts?"

"I…I… am not sure where the decision was made. Lord Potter, Lady Greengrass, I apologize on behalf of the paper. We should have checked the facts."

"The facts were that Lord Potter and I were discussing business and economic ventures in the privacy of my house."

"Oh."

"Under the supervision of Lord Gryffindor" Daphne stated.

"Lord Gryffindor?"

Lord Potter sighed and pulled out another piece of paper from the pocket of his acromantula silk robes. He placed it atop the lawsuit in the middle of Ogilvie's desk. "This is a signed and witnessed deposition from Lord Gryffindor that said he was present at every meeting between Lady Greengrass and myself and that no improper activities were ever done."

"_**Darn it though!"**_

"May I take a look at that Lord Potter?"

Daphne's voice grew very chilly. "We would prefer Mr. Ogilvie that you print that along with an apology for the extreme damage that has been inflicted on both our good names."

Mr. Ogilvie opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the door to his office was thrown open and a person barged through. In spite of Elzabet's strong objections.

"Minister Fudge!"

"Ogilvie, I need you to reverse that damning article about Harry…" Minister's Fudge's voice dropped off as he saw who was in the office with the editor.

"Lady Greengrass, Lord Potter – I am surprised and shocked that you are here. I sent owl's with formal apologies from the Ministry to you and explained that I would make every effort to come here and clear your good names."

"_**Right on schedule Harry. We owe Sirius and Madam Bones a thank you card for dropping the hint of where we were going this morning to his exaltedness**_."

"_**Pthhhhk!"**_

Harry stood up and made a small bow to the Minister. "Thank you, Your Honor. We were just informing Mr. Ogilvie of our lawsuit and the other 'unavoidable' measures we might be force into taking because of that article."

"Other measures?" Both Fudge and Ogilvie asked.

Lady Greengrass responded to the queries. "Yes. Because of the economic damage that article has probably caused to our businesses, we might have to alter some of our regular practices."

"I own a number of properties here on Diagon Alley" Harry said. "I might have to raise the rent of some of the businesses or to sell the lots outright."

"Some properties?"

"And the businesses who rent or lease them - like Flourish & Blotts, the Magical Menagerie, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies.."

"And The Daily Prophet" Lady Greengrass finished.

"You … own all that?" Fudge asked.

"And the land under the … Daily Prophet too."

"It would be a real shame if I had to sell the land; the new owners might not want to have this old building here or the business."

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the expressions of shock on the faces of Minister Fudge and Editor Ogilvie.

"And Greengrass Industries owns the printing presses that you use Mr. Ogilvie. You are on a lease to own the new presses that were installed five years ago. If I had a cash flow problem, it would be regrettable if I had to void the lease and sell those presses on the open market."

"Lord Potter, Lady Greengrass. I believe we can come to some sort of reasonable arrangement that would rectify this horrendous mistake."

"A full retraction and apology for me and Lord Potter would be a good start."

"And I will write an article testifying to both your good moral characters and contributions to Wizarding society" Cornelius Fudge stated.

Harry smiled a full smile. "Thank you Minister Fudge. It would be an extreme favor if you would do that for Lady Greengrass and I. We would be most grateful."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Harold, I will go out right now and dictate a letter to your secretary. You may proof it at your leisure but I'm sure the right honorable Lord and Lady would like to see if front and center of tomorrow's edition."

Both Harry and Daphne made their thanks known to the Minister of Magic and bowed in his direction before he scurried out of the office. Both the visitors turned back to the smiling editor.

"The lawsuit shall be withdrawn the moment we see a satisfactory edition of the Daily Prophet Mr. Ogilvie."

"Thank you Lady Greengrass. Lord Potter, I personally assure you that apology will also be printed from Miss Skeeter. I hope this resolves all your concerns."

"Yes Mr. Ogilvie. Thank you." Lady Greengrass held out her hand to take the black gloves from her companion. She made to leave but turned back at the door.

"As a slight matter of personal information, you may print the fact that I am actually betrothed into an arraigned marriage that was set up by my father's grandparents."

"And might I ask who the lucky wizard might be Lady Greengrass?"

The face of Lady Greengrass shifted suddenly into a hard mask of utmost contempt. "That is neither your nor the general public's business. You shall be informed when the matter is relevant!"

"Of course Lady Greengrass. Please forgive my curiosity."

Lady Greengrass nodded to the man and swept out the door. Lord Potter gave a small smile and then held out his hand for Ogilvie to shake. "Thank you for agreeing to see us Mr. Ogilvie. I hope our next encounter will be under friendlier circumstances."

Harold Ogilvie nodded weakly and stumbled back to his desk. He reached into a drawer and brought out a bottle of Ogden's Finest. He poured two glasses and held one out to Minister Fudge when he reentered the office. "Here's to avoiding trouble Cornelius."

The Minister of Magic clinked his glass with the editor. "As much as I don't like to gloat, dear brother-in-law, I think I shall. The Boy-Who-Lived, Lord Harry Potter owes me one. And I shall eventually call that favor back in. Pour us another, will you?"

Daphne waited until the elevators doors totally closed before she let go a little cry of triumph and jumped into Harry's arms. "You were absolutely marvelous. Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

"Yes, but that's a disclosure for another day."

The elevator doors opened again two floors down and Harry was not too surprised to see Ginny and Hermione in their own dress robes. They hugged and kissed Harry and Daphne and broke out into huge smiles.

"Well, how did your talk with Miss Skeeter go?"

Ginny's eyes were twinkling. "You'll never believe what we found out during our two-on-one. Miss Skeeter has been getting stories…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Discoveries, Defenses and a Date

Before any more of the story of Rita Skeeter could be said Harry held a finger up to Ginny's lips. "Not that I don't want to hear the story because I do. But I'd really like to get far away from here and relax. I've got this creepy feeling going up and down my spine that our dear Minister of Magic is presently rushing after me to go campaigning with him. Eeew!"

Hermione nodded her head in understanding but Ginny grinned and opened her mouth and enveloped Harry's finger right down to the last knuckle. She sucked and licked it a few times until she saw her husband's eyes begin to glaze over. She hastily stopped that activity when the elevator stopped on the ground floor. Daphne had to nudge Harry forward to get him moving and she and Hermione stepped out linking arms with him. Ginny followed nonchalantly, just whistling a small tune and listening to the mental complaints from Daphne and Hermione about breaking their Harry.

Half an hour later, the four had arrived back at Potter Manor. After dispensing with their new dress robes, Harry led the three girls through the kitchen to get some butterbeers. They all went up to the balcony outside the Master bedroom and settled in to hear Hermione's and Ginny's account of their encounter at the Daily Prophet.

Ginny had barely seated herself when a sudden shout of '_Wingardium Leviosa_' erupted from Daphne. Floating the redhead in front of her, Daphne stepped up so that she was staring right up into Ginny's face. "I know you like having fun Ginny, but you almost undid everything Harry and I worked on in Ogilvie's office. I don't mind what you do to Harry in private but that was out in public. There might have been photographers or reporters that could have come on to the elevator and seen something that would have had your Mum really mad. And embarrassed Harry totally. A picture of him lost in bliss or whatever state he was in might have people regarding him as a joke rather than taking him seriously."

Harry held his breath waiting for Ginny's quick temper to erupt back at the blond. He saw his wife's eyes and body tense up to lash out and prepared to step in between them. Ginny, however, suddenly collapsed in mid-air and hung her head. "You're right, I forgot where we were. I was just trying to make Harry forget for a second about Fudge and the obligation he put himself into. I'm really sorry Harry and Daphne."

Daphne checked with Harry mentally and then lowered Ginny carefully down to the ground. She then stepped forward and hugged the redhead. "I wasn't sure about doing that but I had to get your attention. We're both trying to protect Harry right?"

Chocolate eyes met blue eyes and then Ginny increased the pressure of her hug. _**"Thanks Sweetums!"**_

Daphne grinned suddenly and leaned in to whisper into Ginny's ear. "If you are really that _horny_, we can postpone this talk for an hour or so until after you and Harry have a thorough shag!"

Ginny broke out laughing and impulsively kissed Daphne on the end of her nose. "I'm not quite that desperate – yet. Maybe you would like to join us and lend a hand?"

Daphne blushed, took a deep breath and returned to her seat quickly. Ginny winked at Harry to let him know that everything was okay and then retook her chair. She raised her butterbeer in a quick salute to Daphne and settled back to begin the talk with Hermione.

"So, we got off on the third floor after those two nice guards.."

"Mr. Waldorf and Mr. Statler…"

"…let us know where Rita Skeeter's office was. We had no problem finding it but her door was locked and she wasn't inside."

"So we let ourselves in and sat in a couple of seats and waited" Hermione said.

"Breaking and entering?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Must have been a lock malfunction" Ginny returned with a smile.

"It took about 15 minutes for Miss Skeeter to return to her office and then… Maybe this would be better if I just showed you my memory of the meeting."

Daphne settled back and closed her eyes. They had done this a time or two when she had questions of the girls or Harry about some issue. It took a lot of concentration on her part still to not be distracted by other sounds and happenings around her.

_Rita Skeeter turned the corner and saw that the door to her office was opened. She frowned as it was her custom to usually lock it if she was away from her desk for more than a couple of minutes. She didn't want other people nosing through her notes or upcoming assignments._

_She frowned when she saw us young ladies sitting, waiting at her desk. "How did you two end up in here and where are your visitor badges?"_

_I stood and turned to face the reporter. "The door wasn't locked and our husband owns part of the paper so technically we're not visitors to the building. He is upstairs having a discussion with your boss and we felt a little unneeded there so we thought we might visit the world renowned story-breaker instead."_

"_I'm quite busy" Miss Skeeter said as she went and sat at her desk. "If you don't mind letting yourself out and getting back to wandering, I have a deadline to make."_

_Gin responded to that comment. "That's quite rude of you. Aren't you the least bit curious as to why we are here in your office?"_

"_Not really; I get all sorts of fans and deluded people who think they have a story that only I could tell."_

"_Are you sure you don't want to know who we are?" Hermione said as she tried to control her own temper. Ginny had sat back down to try keeping her promise to Harry not to get physical with the reporter._

"_I guess since I have to tell those fools of ex-aurors who let you up here, who they are throwing out. I might as well get your names."_

_Two very elaborate business cards were handed across the desk. The older blond witch with the severe curls took one look at the names and prepared to throw the cards back down on the desk. Hermione saw the light go on in the reporter's eyes as she sat back suddenly into her seat._

"_You two are the two… Mrs. Potter's?"_

"_None other" Ginny answered._

_Miss Skeeter got all excited and pulled out a roll of parchment and a lime green Quick Quotes Quill. She stared at us through those old jeweled eyeglasses of hers. "I was going to request but I never thought…. You showing up here today of all places. I'm just so excited. Think of it ladies – your names and faces on the cover of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. __**The Anguish of the two Mrs. Potters; the Inside Heartbreak of Being Married to an Unscrupulous Cheating Cur.**__Which one of you would like to speak first and tell me how Harry Potter has abused you?"_

_Ginny lept out of her chair while reaching for her wand. Her eyes were flashing dangerously and I knew she was preparing to throw the strongest verbal and magical assault at the headline grabbing beast of a witch that had ever been seen inside the walls of the newspaper._

_I reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist. "GINNY – NO! – STOP! We promised Harry…"_

_My touch and Ginny's temper released a sudden wave of bond magic in the office and froze Rita Skeeter who was just raising herself out of the chair in panic. We likewise stopped our movements also but we weren't frozen._

"_It was just like time stopped for her Hermione" Ginny said._

"_We're not supposed to hurt her."_

"_What's going on with that?" Ginny said pointing. I looked over and Rita Skeeter was glowing; somehow we had gotten the bond magic to reveal her magical aura or something like that. But it wasn't steady or flowing like Harry had told us was normal; it was flipping rapidly from one color to another. First a lemony yellow but then a sickly pea soup green with black spots that seemed to flit and flutter around randomly. It was a little nauseating to watch frankly._

**"_Harry's said he's seen something like this Hermione. What was it for or was it a who he was describing?"_**

_I searched my memory for all the times Harry had told us how and what he had seen of magical auras. It took a couple of seconds but then I remembered. "Sirius!"_

"… _and Gracie. But what was it Harry thought about the different colors?"_

_Ginny and I stared at each other for a while and shifted our gazes back to Skeeter while we thought. We must have come to the same answer at the exact same moment. (Got to love this bond we share.)_

"_Animagus" we both yelled excitedly. We grinned and looked back to Rita who was still in the act of rising._

"_That would explain so much if she was an animagus. She could hide or be something like a bird or something that nobody would think twice about being around."_

"_So how do we go prove it Hermione? She'll deny it if we just tell her we think she's one."_

"_Unfortunately Ginny, it's not illegal to be an animagus. It is highly unconscionable to use it to invade people's privacy however. As for proving it, have not the three of us been researching all sorts of spells for Harry to use?"_

"_Of course. I suppose we ought to unfreeze her before we try casting the spell. Maybe we should just sit back in our chairs and relax."_

_Gin and I settled back in our chairs and then checked with each other before jointly cancelling out the bond magic effects. Skeeter completed jumping up out of her chair in panic and ended up with her back against the wall._

_Both of us put quizzical faces on and just watched calmly as the reporter double blinked and then stared at Ginny. "Something wrong Miss Skeeter?"_

"_I saw… I thought.. What happened just now?"_

"_We're not sure; you reached into your desk for some parchment and a quill. Then you suddenly jumped up – did you see something odd or did something scare you?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. I was positive I was asking you both for an interview about your husband." Miss Skeeter sat a little nervously back in her chair. She restarted her questions. "So what was your reaction to discovering that your husband is cheating on you?"_

_Ginny jumped up in outrage again and I took the distraction to pull my wand. __**"Conmostravi Latentis Clandestinum!"**__ The bright pink light hit Miss Skeeter as she was again rising and she…. disappeared!_

"_Oh no, I'm sure that was the right spell. Harry's going to be mad if I got it wrong and hurt her!"_

"_It's okay Hermione. You got it right. __**Accio Rita Skeeter!**__" Ginny grabbed something out of the air and held out her hand. I saw a small black and green beetle walking around and flexing its little wings. Thank goodness for Ginny's sharp eyes. Ginny rose and walked back around the desk and carefully set the beetle on Rita's chair. "You can change back to your usual appearance now. We know your secret."_

_It was a second or two until the reporter reappeared, totally flustered. "What was that spell?" she asked. "I've never heard that one before." Her hand was inching toward the wand that was on the side of her desk but Ginny raised her own with a significant shake of her head._

"_That spell was taught to us by Sirius Black."_

"_That mass murderer?" Rita let out with a gasp._

"_That ex-auror" I replied._

"_And our father-in-law" Ginny clarified with a grin._

_Miss Skeeter settled back in her chair dejectively. "So what do you really want?"_

"_A printed apology for our husband who was doing nothing more than having business discussions with one of our best friends. That keeps your secret from being revealed to the Ministry."_

"_The Ministry?" Ginny asked._

_Rita slumped even more as I explained. "Being an unregistered animagus is punishable by a fine and a prison sentence. If it got out that our new friend had been getting all her scoops by her 'covert' means, she would be done as a reporter."_

"_So you are going to blackmail me to write just your version of the facts?"_

"_We are encouraging you to print the truth about Harry and his family. And Lady Greengrass who's been put in to the awkward position of an arranged marriage. "_

"_Arragned marriage – with whom?"_

_I held my hand up to the inquisitive witch. "You'll find out when everyone else does. As compensation for us knowing your secret, you may have some exclusive interviews with our Lord husband. The first will take place after a pair of important trials Friday morning at the Ministry."_

"_And we will have final approval of what you submit for publishing" Ginny and I insisted._

"_Will you at least promise me you won't tell anyone else about this?"_

"_You have our word as Ladies Potter that we shall never speak of what we have learned here today with anyone but our husband."_

"_Is there anything you would officially like to say and be quoted on?" said Rita Skeeter asked reaching for her Quick Quotes Quill._

"_Only that we both love and trust our husband implicitly and we look forward to having more realistic portrayals of the gentleman who treasures his and his family's privacy."_

_Miss Skeeter dutifully wrote that down and asked us some more general and harmless questions to put into her apology. And then we left her office and met you on the elevator._

"Wow, I never would have thought of looking for an animagus" Harry said. "Great work the both of you."

"It wasn't work. My temper got away with me again" Ginny said. "All we were going to do is to threaten to have her fired if she didn't mend her ways."

"Well it did turn out for the better even if it was by accident." Daphne was smiling at the two wives and told them she was proud of the way they had handled the reporter.

Hermione wasn't quite sure if proud was the right feeling for her but said she would take whatever steps were necessary to protect Harry and their marriage.

"I have a theory" Harry said. "I think that maybe the bond magic is sentient itself and helps us out just as we need it in an emergency."

Before any of the three girls could respond and say how crazy an idea that was, a knock on the balcony doors sounded and Harry turned and beckoned Gracie, Draco and Astoria out to join them.

"Did you get everything straightened out at the Daily Toilet Harry?"

Daphne beamed. "He did quite nicely in fact Draco. With only a little bit of encouragement, Harry displayed a really marvelous Slytherin slant on his position and the consequences he was prepared to take. They'll be a full apology in tomorrow's headlines or Lord Gryffindor will be going down there to knock heads and tear walls asunder."

Astoria leaned into hug her sister. "We've done our studying for the morning Daphne. Please tell me you've thought of something a little more fun for the rest of the day."

Harry spoke up and proposed an outing. "I thought maybe we could all go out for a movie and maybe supper a little later. How's that sound?"

Everyone crowded around Harry and asked what movie and when and where and Harry finally held up his hands. "Let me ask Tony and Dee for their paper and see what's playing."

Hermione rose. "I'll go to Mom and Dad's house and take these three with me. Maybe I can show them some muggle games to past the time until you, Ginny and Daphne get to there. You still have that 'business' to conclude that you started in the elevator right?"

Daphne stood up quickly to face the open pastures across from the balcony. "I guess so if Harry and Ginny don't mind."

Harry had his eyes closed in thought and was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "We'll have a go at it then. The business I mean. Do not play poker with Hermione; she's quite deadly at that. I do have two small announcements to make; the first is that we have to be at Greengrass Manor first thing in the morning to greet Dumbledore and start learning and building wards. Dumbledore said there's another process rather that the runes we've worked on."

"Good, that will be nice. What's the second announcement?"

"This is date week. I thought with all that's gone on recently I would like to have a one on one night with my two wives and Daphne. I have some ideas but you three think about what you would like to do and we'll settle on a plan together. Ginny you're first tomorrow night unless somebody else wants first dibs."

"Phew, dodged a bullet" Draco said. "When you said date week, I got worried you were switching teams for a second."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Astoria took it upon herself to smack Draco on the back of the head. "You best be careful about making comments like that with the present company. Somebody a little on the powerful side might take a comment like that seriously and try to get back at you."

Draco snickered. "With a trio of hot witches at his beck and call, who would even consider that Harry swung for the other team?"

Ginny grinned and bowed in Draco's direction. "Thank you for that compliment but you might want to watch words like that around our husband. He's been known to be a bit possessive at times."

Draco looked a little confused and Astoria giggled just a little bit. She reached out and took Draco's hand and started dragging him away. "Let's get out of here before you really put your foot in your mouth Draco. You simply have to get yourself a steady girlfriend to keep you out of trouble."

Gracie winked at Harry and Daphne and then spoke to the retreating pair. "So are you volunteering Miss Greengrass?"

General laughter shepherded Draco and a blushing Astoria out the door. "I'll get you for that Spotty" came back from the young witch. Gracie ran after Astoria to get back at Astoria and Harry turned to Hermione. "Are you sure you want to babysit that trio for a while?"

"It will be okay. I'll just turn on the television and hope there's a movie or some cartoons to hold their attention."

Harry stood up to give Hermione a hug and a kiss and she went around to hug Ginny and Daphne. She whispered something to Daphne and hurried to catch up with the trio that had already left. Harry and Ginny then went over to talk to the pensive Daphne. "You can still go catch up with them, you know. We aren't going to force you into anything you don't want to do."

Daphne reached out to put both of her arms around Harry's neck. "I've been promising myself and you guys that I wanted to learn how to please Harry and learn about 'things'. I haven't done that yet and I've been a little disappointed in myself. So I will join you in bed and try not to ask anything really stupid. I'm very sure I'm not ready for the …"

"Whole package?" Ginny supplied with a grin. Daphne hung her head as she blushed but Ginny wiggled her way in between her and Harry and kissed Daphne. "You get as comfortable as you want to be. Harry and I can answer questions up to a point and we'll never ignore you outright. You can get and give as much attention as you want. Deal?"

Daphne nodded and Harry swept the blonde up suddenly to carry her inside. Ginny went first to open the balcony doors while ridding herself of clothes as she went. The drapes were drawn and privacy wards went up around the master bedroom. There was a bunch of excited laughter initially and then the sounds of kissing turned into bigger and longer moans.

Hermione caught the look of amazement and satisfaction on Daphne's face when she emerged from the Granger floo an hour later. Catching her attention, Hermione just raised a questioning eyebrow. Daphne responded with a small smile and a quiet mental _**"First steps but wonderful!"**_ Hermione happily congratulated her spouses and future wife or consort.

Xxxx xxxx

There was a lot of general excitement and happiness around the breakfast table the next morning. The very large printed apologies were on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry was also glad that the Minister of Magic's picture and supporting article were also on the front page. Rita Skeeter apologized for the erroneous information from her 'anonymous' informant and said that she had personally met the two Mrs. Potters and was very impressed with their charm, generosity and devotion to their husband. A small blurb on Page 4 of the paper announced that Lady Daphne Greengrass had been promised to an unknown wizard as a result of a fourth generation marriage contract.

The residents and guests at Potter finished a tasty breakfast and made their preparations to spend the rest of the day at the Greengrasses. Three Potters, two Greengrasses, Narcissa and Draco Black were waiting near the floo point at Greengrass Manor about nine. Dumbledore appeared first via Fawkes who circled around once and then came to rest on Harry's shoulder with a small trill. Before greetings were exchanged the floo flared a number of times and some familiar faces emerged into the Greengrass home. Everyone recognized Professor Flitwick, Tonks, Remus and Sirius but it was the last person that limped out of the fireplace that caught everyone's attention.

It was an older man that had lost a lower leg somewhere during his life and limped along with a prosthetic leg and walking staff. His face seemed to be broken and was somewhat scarred with a chunk of the nose missing entirely. He had a large blue glass eye that seemed to rotate on its own volition but both eyes never seemed to stop scanning everything and everyone.

"I know who that is" Draco said but his voice seemed to startle the older wizard. A wand appeared out of nowhere and cast a series of hexes at the waiting group. Harry dove to the floor taking Hermione and Daphne with him and he rolled and came up firing back at the man. It impacted against a pretty good shield and the man smiled crookedly.

"Not bad reaction time but way too late. You must be Harry Potter. So-so shields for the rest of you. What if I had been a real Death Eater? You would all have been dead_**. Constant Vigilance!**_ You must be prepared at all times!"

Harry held his wand focused on the crazy man but Dumbledore stepped between him and Harry. "Everyone relax, please. Might I introduce everyone? This is Alastor Moody, ex-Auror extraordinaire and a good friend of mine. Alastor this is Lord Harry Potter and Lady Hermione and Lady Ginny, his wives. Lady Daphne Greengrass, our host for today and her younger sister Astoria. This is…"

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and the sprite must be Draco. Death Eater family."

"Hold your tongue old man" Draco yelled pulling his wand. "We've not been Malfoy's for over a year now. We want no part of that rotten vile excuse for a man!"

"Fair enough then; my apologies!" Just as quickly as it had appeared, the wand disappeared from Moody's hand but Harry wasn't about to ask the person how he had done that.

"Alistor and the others will be patrolling the area and providing protection for us today while the wards are down."

Harry glanced at the rest of the arrivals and saw that Tonks had buried her head into Remus' shoulder to contain her laughter and that Sirius was smiling broadly at Harry. Only the fact that the ex-auror was a friend of Dumbledore's kept Harry from unleashing some serious magic on the man.

Moody spoke again. "You others have you assignments. The password is linchpin and the countersign is marmalade. Albus are you sure you don't want me to stand guard with you and these…?"

"Thank you Alistor but your services will be best placed elsewhere. This is a learning experience after all."

Moody tromped off after casting other suspicious looks at the younger witches and wizards while Sirius escorted Narcissa out another door. remus waved at everyone as he exited in another direction.

"Is he for real sir?" Daphne asked.

"Alistor is most decorated and successful auror in the history of the DMLE. He is cautious to a fault but is generally correct in his assessments and warnings."

"I'm glad he's not one of our professors then" Draco said.

The twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes. "Actually Alistor has agreed to teach the seventh year DADA class next year. I am still trying to convince him to teach at least another year but we will see."

"_**Oh shite"**_ came the simultaneous thoughts from Harry and Ginny. Hermione however thought that the man would be a good person to help Harry learn about Death Eaters and fighting strategy.

"Is there a convenient place where we may all sit down and start the discussion about wards Lady Greengrass?"

"Right this way Headmaster, Professor Flitwick. The office should be large enough to seat us all."

A small parade of people made their way through the mansion and took seats in the room that Daphne and her deceased father conducted business in. Mr. Greengrass greeted everyone from the picture as they entered and Moody and he had a small conversation together as if they were old friends. Elliott Greengrass just listened as Daphne told him that they would be learning about and recasting the wards for the manor and the grounds. Mr. Greengrass said it was about time somebody explained everything to him and found a seat in the picture to sit on.

Dumbledore started the talk."Speaking in general terms, there are two main ways of casting wards around a location or home and guarding it from a number of calamities. Harry, Ginny and Hermione learned by necessity to cast rune wards at their hideaway up north and at Potter Manor. They have done a marvelous job without the formal training that we usually insist on. Maybe Filius can impose on you three to lecture one of his classes how you went about establishing wards that way."

"It's that advanced level of knowledge?" Harry asked a little wonderingly.

Professor Flitwick responded. "Yes, it takes a certain level of power and knowledge that the younger classes do not always have. We don't even try to teach anyone less than sixth years. Of course you three are generally the exception to the rule."

"They do insist on breaking a number of rules, don't they" Draco said.

Harry made a discretely rude gesture at Draco and he laughed back at Harry. Dumbledore continued on as if nothing had occurred. "Today we are going in the opposite direction of runes as protective devices. Does anyone know anything about ley lines?"

"Lei as in the Hawaiian garlands of flowers?" Ginny asked.

Hermione cleared her throat to speak. "No ley as in L-E-Y. It's a series or individual lines of energy that are supposedly powered by earth magics inherent in the construction or alignment of particular types or naturally occurring formations."

Astoria raised her hand. "Would someone translate Hermione-speech to common English for the rest of us?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "As accurate as Lady Hermione's description was, just imagine the flow of natural or earth energy through set pathways underneath the ground we walk on. There are places where this power originates, terminates and cross each other. It is speculated by many that the myriad ley lines across the world were the first sources of magical power. Hogwarts itself was built where a number of these ley lines cross and concentrate power. Other muggle places of renown like The Tower of London, the Great Pyramid of Giza and Coliseum of Ancient Rome were all built on an unconscious recognition of the inherent power of places where ley lines occur or cross."

"Wizards use ley lines for magic?" Ginny asked.

"Not as a general rule Lady Ginny. Imagine the ley lines supplying a type of elemental magic to the growing of living things like we need to take in food or water. We have magical reserves within us that are constantly being resupplied by any number of factors. One important genetic factor is the ability to generate and use magical power. That's a critical distinction between the magicals and non-magicals."

"Some wizards and witches are reported to have been able to directly tap into the elemental powers."

"Quite correct Harry but those people are few and far between. The ability to touch and transform vast powers like that of earth, air, water and lightning is quite rare and extremely dangerous. Merlin, Morgana le Fey and a few others come to mind but it is a highly risky undertaking."

"So how do the ley lines come to be a source of power for protective wards then?" asked Draco.

"In a rare show of cooperation between magical species that happened many centuries ago, the goblins shared the secret of a particular type of stone that can transmit and convert the power of the ley lines into something that us 'normal' wizards can direct into wards."

"That was a pretty major concession on the goblins part" Hermione said.

"It was better than the other alternatives that were being tried by the wizarding world. Wholesale experiments on exposing and disrupting the ley lines in an attempt to harness them. A few explosions resulted in a large number of deaths on both the goblin and the magical side. A compromise and binding treaty were negotiated. The goblins supply the hearth and guard stones and the magical world pays a hefty price for them or settles on other methods for protection."

"Hearth and guard stones Headmaster?"

"Let's refer to them as primary and secondary power points temporarily. The primary stone or stones tap directly into the ley lines and the secondary (guard) stones are supplied power from that primary to encompass the land and area or building."

"So it's a network of sorts" Daphne said.

"Yes but a single hearthstone can be used by itself for a building or residence. It depends on the size and power of the primary."

"They all don't work the same?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and no. As individuals have variations in the size of their magical cores and their abilities to use magic there are different efficiency levels in the hearthstones. Thus the need for the guard stones in most cases."

"Does Hogwarts have hearth stones Headmaster?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that that is a confidential matter that the Founders have neglected to inform you of Harry. Let us say that you will probably need to learn that information in the near future. As for now, Lord Greengrass would you inform us or your daughter of the location of the hearthstone for the manor?"

"Please call me Elliot as you are doing this huge favor for my family and future in-laws. The location of the hearthstone is in the basement of this house; third room past the old potions lab Daphne. The hearthstone and the guard stones are concealed by a powerful Disillusionment Charm that only a Greengrass can dispel with a special password. You will find that in the Grimoire. Good luck to you all because I know this is a lengthy process. Lord Potter… Harry could you stay a moment longer for a private conversation?"

Harry nodded as the others followed Daphne out of the room. She was carrying the Greengrass Grimoire with her and thumbing through it to find the specific location of the important ward stones.

"You wanted a word Lord Greengrass?"

"Please Harry we are almost family; you can call me Elliott. I just wanted to let you know that Portentia and I had had extensive talks in the last few days with Daphne, Astoria and even Tracey Davis when she has visited. All have spoken of your honesty and power and your treatment of your wives and my daughters. I would like you to know that my wife and I would not disapprove if Daphne declared her intentions on her fifteenth birthday."

"Thank you sir… err, Elliot. I thank you for that vote of confidence but, as I said before, Daphne will make that decision by herself when she feels ready for it."

"Very well but as a father I'm not supposed to recognize or speak about the look I see in my eldest's eyes when she talks about or looks at you. I just wish the two of you happiness when you decide on your joint course in this matter."

"Thank you sir and I hope this isn't the last of friendly talks we have together. Daphne and I both are looking for you and Portentia's help and counsel in our futures."

"Well, get on with you then. Daphne and Dumbledore will want their favorite wizard besides them when they get to the ward reconstruction."

Harry smiled and bowed his head to Daphne's father. He hurried out of the room, mentally calling to his wives for directions to get to the basement and the all-important hearthstone.

It took the majority of the afternoon for Dumbledore, Flitwick and the others to take down and recast the wards around Greengrass Manor. Although everyone was weary and tired from casting spells (and avoiding Mad-Eye Moody's testing) a few Invigorating Potions brought by Professor Flitwick brought everyone's energy levels back up. The wards were keyed to Daphne and to a lesser degree Astoria and they had to remain at the manor for 24 hours to settle the wards properly. Daphne declared a 'girls night in' and graciously thanked the professors, aurors and others for their assistance before letting the men of the group floo away.

Harry offered to postpone his date with Ginny but Daphne, Tonks, Narcissa and Astoria were most insistent about pushing Ginny and Harry to have nice night out. The two left but only after distributing a number of hugs and kisses (in Harry's case) to the ladies.

Harry asked Ginny if she had any specific places she wanted to go on their date and she said that she only wanted to be with her husband. Harry's eyes lit up with that response and just requested that she just dress casually in muggle clothes. After changing, the two flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out into London proper. Harry made Ginny keep her eyes closed as they walked into a building a few blocks from the Cauldron.

Ginny opened her eyes to find a family arcade brimming with people and all manners of games, pinball machines and other amusements that could be played by one or two people. Ginny hugged Harry extra tightly and dragged him off to the first of many attractions that caught her eye.

The two played happily around the arcade for well over an hour until they had happily exhausted themselves and Harry had won a number of prizes for the attractive redhead. The two exited out into the cooler air outside and Harry applied a shrinking charm to the stuffed toys and other prizes they had won. Harry hailed a cab and told the driver to take them to the nearest great pizza place. A ride of fifteen minutes deposited them along a string of restaurants next to a shopping mall. Harry and Ginny entered and Harry placed an order for three pizzas. When Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock, Harry amended the order to make two of them to go and the one with linguica, pine nuts, onions, green peppers and extra cheese to be brought to their table. The two hungry youngsters demolished most of the pizza in about a half hour and washed it down with some root beer.

Harry and Ginny exited the eatery with each carrying one pizza. Ginny asked if they were going to deliver them to Greengrass Manor and Harry shook his head no. When Ginny gazed quizzically at him, Harry put a hand on her arm and told her to close her eyes and hold on to the pizza she had. A second later the pair was transported through the air and Ginny opened her eyes to find that they were three steps away from the front door of the Burrow.

Ginny knocked on the door and it was opened by her mother. Molly's mouth dropped in surprise as she welcomde them but she wasn't very happy about them bringing food into her house. Harry just brushed by her and said that they were in the mood for a small celebration and knew how much the twins liked pizza. Molly called everyone down to the table and the Weasley's enjoyed the hot muggle treat as they talked to Ginny and Harry.

Percy was still clutching the redeeming copy of the Daily Prophet as he came forward to formally apologize to Lord and Lady Potter. Harry looked to his mother- and father-in-law and they said it was Harry's and Ginny's decision. Ginny stood up for a long time staring at her brother and then calmly reached up and tweaked his nose until tears appeared in his eyes. "If this ever, ever happens again Percy you are on formal notice that the heirs of Hogwarts themselves will not save you from my temper. Is that understood?"

Percy nodded yes and grabbed his nose returning to his seat at the table. The air had been cleared and the family went back to friendly discussions about the Prophet's turnaround and everyone's plans for the summer.

When Ron had grabbed and eaten the last piece of the double pepperoni pizza, Ginny stood and said that she and Harry were going to take a small walk around before they went back to Potter Manor. Ginny gave hugs to all her brothers, even Percy, and kissed her parents. Harry received pats on the back and thanks from everyone but the humbled older brother and exchanged hugs with Arthur and Molly before they exited the Burrow.

The door closed behind them and Ginny reached out to take Harry's hand. "This has been a special evening Harry. Thank you for thinking of including my family."

Harry smiled. "Hey, they're my family too." That earned him a toe-curling kiss and the two wandered off away from the house with no particular destination in mind.

Ginny didn't know how long they wandered around the area and property she was so familiar with. Harry stopped at one point and Ginny saw that they were at the small pond. "I love this place" she said.

"Me too" Harry responded. "Some of my best and most important memories happened here."

"Beside dunking one over-arrogant and protective brother?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Oh, I have much better memories that that on my mind" Harry said. He picked Ginny up in a hug and spun her around rapidly until she tried pushing off him laughing.

"Close your eyes Gin" Harry said a little mysteriously. "We have one more place to be tonight." Ginny wasn't sure the next surprised was supposed to be but followed her husband's request. Instead of porting someplace different, Ginny felt some bond magic being called up by Harry. She was turned around carefully and then told to open her eyes.

Underneath the branches of the old oak tree that grew beside the pond, Ginny saw a double-wide and plush sleeping bag appear. She smiled up at her husband who asked if she was open to a little fresh air sleeping. She nodded enthusiastically and the two went to the sleeping bag.

"I've put cushioning and warming charms on the bag and ground around it" Harry said. "I thought I would use some of those stuffed animals we just won for pillows if you don't mind."

Ginny reached out and cupped Harry's cheek. "I have no need for pillows since I have this nice warm husband with a comfy shoulder or chest to sleep on."

"I do like the way you think Mrs. Potter." Harry and Ginny kicked off their shoes and socks and climbed into the sleeping bag and zipped it up. Ginny snuggled up to her husband and threw an arm around his chest.

"This is a wonderful idea Harry. I'm really glad to be here with you."

"Likewise. So what are your best memories of the pond?"

"Aside from teaching you how to swim? It might be all the water fights and seeing my brothers being thrown in by the others. I guess my favorite memory is when Ron decided that he had figured out how to fly his broom underwater."

"What? Tell me he didn't."

"He did. Did a right proper dive right into the middle of the pond. Luckily Dad was outside and heard his shouts. He was grounded from flying for three weeks. And couldn't go swimming until his punishment term was over and he had written a few essays on flying and water safety."

Harry snickered as he imagined a water-logged redhead being scolded by both his parents. "I will have to ask him about that someday soon."

Snuggling up closer to Ginny, Harry spoke from his spot with his chin resting atop Ginny's head. "My favorite memory about this spot involves a very hot and humid summer eve."

Ginny giggled beside him and asked the leading question. "Why so, my dear husband?"

"It was a very hot night and I wasn't the only one that sought relieve from the humidity by going to this pool. I came down to soak my feet and found the youngest Weasley sitting in the water up to her armpits trying to cool off. I finally gathered my courage to enter the water near to her and we just sat and talked as best friends for a while."

"I remember that night."

"And then this incredibly confident young miss complained about gender inequality, threw off her shirt and flashed her immature boobies in my face."

"I'm still not sure why I did that Harry. I guess I was trying to let you know how much I trusted you right then. Besides that hug we had, naked chest to naked chest was very memorable."

"Very. Especially on a young man who never thought about female parts very much in growing up."

"Are you saying I corrupted an innocent lad then?"

"Yes and thank you very much. Well, I'm only corrupted for you, Hermione and Daphne now. I never had a problem remembering you were a very pretty and attractive female after that."

"Good, I achieved my objective then. I got my own rewards after that if you remember."

"Yes, one Ginevra Weasley got to see my bum and play with it."

"Harry!"

"Shhh. Ok, you didn't play with it. You were brave and volunteered to put some of that healing cream on the scars I wouldn't let anybody else know about before. It was a highly trusting moment for the two of us."

"And the view was pretty good too" Ginny quipped.

Harry fell to tickling his wife and quickly had Ginny begging for mercy. He relented and the two spent a good couple of minutes snogging away with increasing fervor.

Ginny finally wrenched her mouth away from Harry's. "Is it getting a little warm in this sleeping bag or is it just me?"

"I don't know about you but I've been warmed up quite nicely Mrs. Potter."

"So what's you're suggestion to cooling off then?"

"We could try removing some or all of the clothes we're wearing I suppose."

"But I don't have my pajamas Harry."

The waning moon provided enough light for Ginny to see Harry's eyebrows waggle in a very familiar but arousing way. "I don't think that has ever stopped us before. Why should it now?"

The sleeping bag jostled a lot of different ways as the couple removed their clothes and threw them out. Then the sleeping bag began moving again for quite different reasons. The moon had long set long before the people and the bag became motionless again.

Xxxx xxxx

( A.N. For a complete recounting of this early contact between Harry and Ginny, see Chapter 1 of _Closest Encounters_ .)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – An Encounter in the Open

A very cautious and careful hand reached out to jostle the shoulder of the young wizard with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Ron had to react quickly though to put a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder when the green eyes popped open in surprise.

"Just me mate" he whispered. "I tried waking you slowly so you or Gin wouldn't toss me in the pond like you did Percy. Its morning and I know its okay for you two to be out here together. But you might want to get yourself and Squirt up and get out of here before Mum sees you though; it might make things a little… wonky."

"Thanks Ron. What are you doing up so early?"

"When you made off with Ginny, you took away the person who did all the early morning chores around here. It's my week to collect the eggs from the henhouse. Lucky for you two that it wasn't Fred or George. They would probably have tossed your clothes away before vanishing the sleeping bag you two are in. By the way, nice choice of colors, I really think the lime green is just peachy."

"Borrowed from Sirius I'm afraid to admit."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron grinned and looked over to where his sister had a naked arm thrown over Harry's chest. "Hard to believe, she's so peaceful looking when she's asleep. Well, I've got to get moving before Mum gets up and starts looking around for me and finds you two. See you sometime later."

"Thanks Ron" Harry whispered to his retreating friend. He turned his head and watched Ginny sleeping soundly by him. It had been a pretty great date all–in-all and Harry hesitated to officially end it by waking his redhead up. He sighed though and considered the alternatives of the twins or Molly stumbling down and discovering them. He smiled and began the pleasure of kissing his wife awake.

Harry and Ginny dressed and cleaned up the campsite quickly with only a minimum of playing around and snogging. They took one last look at their overnight site and hugged each other. The couple vanished silently and reappeared at Potter Manor. They were still eating breakfast in the little nook off the kitchen when Narcissa and Hermione wandered in still yawning from their overnight stay at Greengrass Manor.

"Did you ladies stay up all night talking?" Harry asked as he poured out a couple more cups of tea for the obviously tired pair of witches.

"Well, not all night" Hermione answered. "We were mostly talked out about 8:30 but then Amelia and Susan Bones arrived and we started up gossiping and swapping stories all over again. It was kind of hard not to tell Susan some things but I think she suspects that there is a lot more going on with us three… four than everybody is aware of."

"I've been waiting too long on this particular subject. Hermione do you think we should invite the Bones and Longbottoms here sometime for a dinner and finally let Susan and Neville into all our secrets?"

"Yes, they've both proved themselves to be both loyal and discreet. It's got to be a little difficult for Amelia and Lady Longbottom not to answer questions they might have about us."

"Are you and Draco going to be here Saturday night Cissy?"

Narcissa was about to answer when Draco finally ended the search for his mother and came into the room. They hugged briefly and Cissy told the trio that Severus had invited them both to spend the day at Spinner's End, Snape's home.

"Knop?"

The house elf appeared at once at Harry's side. Harry smiled at him. "Would you tell Luff that we're planning on having some guests over Saturday night. They'll be a total of 4 extra places – Neville and his grandmother and Amelia and Susan Bones."

"Let's ask Sirius and Gracie also" Ginny said.

Knop nodded. "Will Lady Daphne and Lady Astoria be here as well?"

"I think so; guess I'd better go ask them."

"She wanted to see you sometime today anyway Harry; she's stuck at the mansion until about four anyway. She can't leave until the wards settle. She's granted all of us access through her floo point."

Knop said he would inform the cook about the plans and disappeared. Harry and Ginny went back and finished their breakfast as Narcissa said that she wouldn't mind writing out the invitations to be sent out by owl. Hermione said she would help with that but then covered up another huge yawn and apologized to the group. Harry stood up and hugged her. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap for a while. It just wouldn't do to have you fall asleep on your date's shoulder in the midst of everything tonight."

"In the midst of what everything?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I did ask you to supply some ideas. Have any?"

Ginny, Draco and Narcissa broke out laughing at Harry's inadvertent phraseology. He and Hermione both blushed but she stared hard at the trio. "Hush you three; you have such dirty minds." She leaned in to whisper a few things in Harry's ear and he nodded in agreement.

Ginny stood up and held out her hand for Hermione. "Come on, I'll go tuck you in for your nap and tell you all about our date night."

"I guess I'll see everyone in a while then" Hermione said as she bid good morning to the rest of the people.

"I think I'll take that suggestion too" Narcissa said. She headed out towards the stairs and her bedroom.

"That leaves you Draco. What trouble are you up to today?"

"Why Lord Potter what an improper question. I am granting the honor of my company to a charming young lady."

Harry and Draco stared at each for a couple of seconds and then both broke out laughing. "So who's the lucky witch?"

"No, no, no. I'm not giving you any ammo that your wives can use against me. We're still getting to know each other so until things get a little more definite, I'll hold her name secret."

"Fair enough Draco. You'll definitely have to bring her around for a proper introduction though."

"I'll ask and try explaining you lot aren't as weird or as stuffy as all that."

Harry laughed and nodded. "Have a nice day then Draco. I'm going to head up and shower and change before I head out to Greengrass Mansion."

The two young men split up. One was heading for the floo point and the other was heading for the room that contained his wives. Both were smiling contentedly.

Xxxx xxxx

"Hello Keffie. Where are the ladies of the house this morning?"

"Good morning Harry sir. Lady Daphne is out walking around the grounds and Lady Astoria…"

Keffie's answer was interrupted by the sound of running feet and Harry looked up to see Astoria running down the stairs pursued by two other laughing girls. The three skidded to a halt as they saw Harry and Astoria came over quickly to say 'Good morning'. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him back to meet the two other girls who seemed a little tongue-tied and star-struck. "See I told you he had been here and visited. Harry these are my roommates and partners in Herbology, Jessica Crandiff and Revecka 'Becky' Hubic. Please don't hex them just because they're Slytherins."

Both Jessica and Becky took a step back in fear at the last part of Astoria's introduction. Harry smiled and took a step forward and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Crandiff, Miss Hubic. I'm sure if you've spent any time at all around Astoria that you know how horrid a sense of humor she has at times. I'm not all that scary once you get to know me and I really am friends with Daphne and her."

The two girls seemed to relax at that and shook Harry's hand. Harry reached back and took up the hand of the young blond. "Tori, I'm actually here to invite you and your sister to supper Saturday night unless you have other plans. The Longbottom's and Bones will hopefully be there as well."

"Sure Harry, nobody's made any other plans as far as I know. Daphne's probably out by the creek somewhere. She likes to go walking along it."

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Raiding the fridge or going to talk to your Dad?"

"The first. Are you staying around for a while?"

"I'm not sure; I've a date with Hermione tonight so I have to go make preparations. I'll try and stop and say goodbye before I go back home."

Astoria nodded and then took a few steps toward her friends. Harry winked at her friends and then swatted Astoria's bottom. Sharply so it made a loud sound. She spun around outraged but Harry just smiled at her. "That's for scaring your friends with me. You know Robb has given me permission to apply some general punishments if your sister isn't around."

"Who's Robb?" Jessica asked.

Astoria was still angry and facing at Harry with her hands on her hips. "Robb Loxley – Lord Gryffindor; our guardian."

"He's really cute."

Astoria spun around to respond to her friend. "And he's just as _married _as Harry here is. The things that come out of your mouth Becky Hubic!"

"Like you didn't drool the first time you saw him in the Great Hall like the rest of us?"

Harry saw Astoria's ears turn bright red from his position behind her. "You… are so dead…the both of you."

Astoria almost ran away from Harry and her two friends. They quickly followed her casting amused looks back at Harry. He waited until Astoria was almost through the doorway before he called out to her.

"Tori?"

"WHAT?"

"I promise not to tell your sister, Lord Gryffindor or his temperamental wife what I just heard."

"Thanks… Harrikins." Astoria started laughing as she saw Harry's reaction to the nickname.

The three girls exited together, just as giggly and happy as when Harry first saw them. Harry shook his head ruefully over the encounter and made his way outside. Remembering Astoria's hint Harry walked over to the meandering creek and found a well-worn path on one bank. Harry decided to follow it upstream and had a nice ten minute walk past the little waterfall and into a thick stand of trees before he heard Daphne humming. Harry removed his glasses at that point, folded them up and placed them into his pocket.

Another bit of walking found Harry emerging into a little sun-filled clearing around a wide spot of the creek. Daphne was sitting on a rock ledge, barefoot, with her feet dangling in the water and had her face turned up to bask in the warm sun.

Harry cleared his throat a little guiltily and Daphne turned, opening her eyes. "Hi Harry."

"I almost turned around and walked the other way. You seemed so relaxed and carefree just sitting there in the sun."

"Yes but you are here now. Hop up here beside me."

The stone ledge hung a foot or two over the creek and Harry just stepped up the three foot height of it and then dropped down next to the smiling girl.

"Good morning Harry." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "How did your date night go with Ginny?"

"Pretty good. We went and played at a muggle amusement arcade and had some pizza for supper before going to the Burrow and spending an hour or two there. It was a nice warm night so Ginny and I got a sleeping bag and slept out underneath the stars."

"That sounds like a wonderful date. I'm afraid you, Ginny and Hermione have spoiled Tori and I. She always seems disappointed when we don't get pizza for supper."

"Well, you can have your cook learn or just make it a treat when you go out in the muggle world. You can actually order a pizza from the Three Broomsticks and Madame Rosmerta when we get back to school."

"That's nice to know. Many of the old families would turn up their noses at a muggle food like that."

"That's their loss and more for the rest of us I guess."

The couple sat side by side for a while in silence as they watched the water move by and the birds flitter around the clearing. Harry started feeling a little uncomfortable and turned to ask Daphne a question. "So what did you want?"

Daphne lowered her eyes just a little bit. "Could we talk about the other afternoon for a while?"

"Of course, compliments or complaints then?"

Daphne pursed her lips and then slapped his arm. "You're a beast sometimes Harry."

"So again I'll ask. Is that a compliment or a complaint?"

Daphne tried to look serious and failed miserably. She giggled and leaned in to kiss Harry gently on his earlobe. Then she pulled her wand and cast a privacy ward around the two of them. "Can't be too careful with Tori and her two giggling friends wandering around. I wanted to say a few things just to you."

Harry nodded and then cast a few spells of his own. Placing his wand back in his wrist holder he explained his actions. "Obscuring and Notice-Me-Not charms. They'd have to actually walk over us before they would notice we were here."

"Thanks Harry, now I can relax and do this." Daphne threw her arms around Harry's neck and leaned in for a good long kiss. Harry just enjoyed the soft feeling of Daphne's lips and the unique smell of peaches and cream that he come to associate with being near her.

"Past that on to Ginny as a measure of my personal thanks for helping treat me so well. I never thought that my imagination of having two lovers at the same time would fall so short of reality. Your combined hands and lips did such marvelous things to me I can't believe how quickly and totally you both drove me over the edge."

"Aw, shucks ma'am. It tweren't nothing that anybody wouldn't do for his intended."

"That's the most horrible example of a western cowboy accent I've ever heard Harry if that was what it was supposed to be."

"You have no ear for detail then. I thought that was a perfect Gary Cooper."

"Who?"

"Never mind Daphne. I'll pass on your thanks to Ginny although she probably wouldn't mind you delivering the kiss in person."

"I'm still a little confused about that part of your little triangle. Hermione and Ginny have explained it to me but I'd like your viewpoint. How do you not get jealous of what the other two may be doing together?"

"We all love each other equally. I have no problem if Hermione or Ginny occasionally prefers the touch of each other instead of me. I know it doesn't change how they love me and I'd be very selfish if I denied them getting pleasure from someone that loves them as much as I do."

"So you are okay watching them touch and please each other?"

Harry couldn't stop his grin. "More than okay; it's very arousing watching and listening to them make love to each other."

Daphne murmured something and Harry had to ask her to repeat it. She looked around carefully to see if anyone else was around to overhear them. "It's just after you and Ginny took care of me, I couldn't not watch what the two of you were doing to each other. It got me all hot and bothered all over again."

"I can understand that. What's the problem?"

"But… but…" Daphne did something then that shocked Harry right down into his core. She turned her back on him, bent over quickly and began crying into her open hands.

Harry scooted over to the girl and curled his arms around her, bringing her into a hug and comforting her as best as he could. "It's okay, Daphne; whatever it is, you don't have to be scared or worried about telling me."

Daphne turned around and buried her head into Harry's chest. "I… I totally lost all control of myself Harry and I couldn't stop myself. I so wanted to rejoin you and Gin somehow but I didn't know how. I… I …"

"It's okay Daphne. You can tell me. It really is okay."

"I…did something horrible."

"Sorry, I'm not understanding."

The tears started afresh from Daphne's eyes. "I was… so desperate to get more that… I touched myself and tried to have another … because I couldn't stand not experiencing what I was seeing and hearing of Ginny as you two shagged. I… was being selfish and was using your love-making as a means to take care of myself. I was greedy and didn't think at all of maybe helping you or Ginny or the both of you. I feel ashamed of myself and mad and upset at the fact that…"

"Shhhh, shh, it's okay Daphne. It was a new situation and you were dealing with some pretty intense emotional and physical feelings. I'm not mad at you and I can almost guarantee Ginny would say the same thing. In fact she might be a little upset that you didn't rejoin us if you wanted some more loving. I apologize if we got carried away and ignored you."

"You noble idiot" Daphne said as she looked up into Harry's face. "Here I go confessing about something I found traumatic and hurtful to you and Ginny and you end up begging _my_ forgiveness? Its no wonder Nonnie and Ginny slap you sometimes."

"You aren't going to do that, are you?"

Daphne straightened up and grabbed Harry's face between her two hands. She kissed him tenderly and drew back to look into his eyes. "NO, unless you keep insisting everything that happens is somehow your fault or responsibility. Then there will be three of us lining up to drive some sense into you."

Harry smiled and held out his hand to take up Daphne's. "Then I'll consider myself duly warned. Are you feeling a little less horrible now?"

"I guess so but I'll have to sit down with Nonnie and Gin to help work my way through this more."

"Okay, I can understand that. Let me tell you something you haven't heard yet that might help a little. I've 'taken care' of myself a time or two when I have watched my wives please each other. I've gotten so worked up seeing them like that I couldn't help myself. I even came once without touching myself. It was just that… hot. That's usually why I leave them their privacy unless they specifically invite me to watch. Privately, I think they invite me because they want to drive me crazy and have a three-way."

Daphne definitely blushed at that and shook her head. "I may have to borrow your invisibility cloak to watch something like that Harry. I can't even imagine what kind of gymnastics you have to perform."

"Hermione has this book she could let you borrow…"

This time Daphne did slap Harry on the arm. "You three are awful!"

"We have our moments but they are very private ones. May I ask a question or two now?"

"I guess so. What?"

"When Gin and I were too busy to notice you, did you reach a nice peak by yourself."

The blond hung her head but answered. "NO, yes but it was a really small one; nothing like what you and Ginny did for and to me. I may be spoiled forever now."

"Okay, then here's the second question then. Is there anything I can do to maybe give you a better one? Or is that too forward?"

Daphne's mouth formed a very surprised "O" at Harry's suggestion. Her mouth and eyelids closed however in thought and Harry saw the beginning of a smile. "That actually sounds very nice Harry if you agree we can help each other out. Or is it 'up' in your case?"

"You have definitely been hanging around Ginny too much."

"I like both their senses of humor. I think it's great I can relax and enjoy their company without having to think about if there is a scheme behind everything."

"So where would you like to go? Back to your bedroom?"

"No, too many kids and house elves around the house. How about right here?"

Harry looked around and smiled. "There's a nice patch of thick moss a few feet over that way that looks more comfortable. Are you sure outside is okay?"

"Being around you Harry makes me want to be a little daring. Is that wrong of me?"

Harry shook his head and stood up. He held out his hand and pulled Daphne up and into a hug. They stayed like that for a long time just enjoying the feeling of the other's body pressed together. Daphne kissed Harry gently and led him over to the green mossy area. Harry stopped her from sitting down and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"So how daring do you want to be Daphne?"

The blond blushed a little but stared into the green eyes that had mesmerized her since the Sorting feast in their first year. "I hoped you wouldn't mind if we just did a little snogging and a little bit of touching. I'm pretty sure I don't want to go all the way with you until after I make the final decision but Ginny has been most patient about explaining all the in-between stages that might take place."

Harry sat down and gestured for Daphne to sit down beside him. "So do you understand all the things that men and women do normally leading up to or do instead of shagging?"

"Yes, I guess so and both Ginny and Nonnie were pretty convincing about how all those things were good by themselves. I'm so very looking forward to doing most of them with you."

"I'm thinking you have some very serious reservations about one or more of the steps. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm okay with the touching and feeling each other and I think the oral might be fun as long as everyone was clean before we started that. At least, your wives and I have managed to get that far without being me too ashamed of it. But…"

"I'm a bloke and those bits can be rather ugly to look at, up close especially."

"I'm not saying no Harry. I'm just saying that it's a part of an action I couldn't ever imagine my mother doing to my father. It seems rather wrong but since you don't seem to mind taking care of Hermione and Ginny that way, I should make the effort to at least try it. Nonnie says you really like it."

"Besides the fact that it does feel marvelous, I like to think that both girls love me enough to think about my pleasure without worrying about it being demeaning to them or a measure of me dominating them."

"The girls from Slytherin have all heard the horror stories of being made slaves or prostitutes and being forced to do that to men."

"I hope you don't think that I'm that evil or demanding."

Daphne leaned over to kiss Harry very heartily and the two ended up reclining with Daphne lying mostly atop the messy-haired wizard. "I know you aren't like that love and I know you'd never even suggest me doing anything I didn't want to do. If none of the Potters mind, I'll just observe for a time or two more and let Ginny or Hermione teach me how to please you that way."

"Whatever you want Daphne. I'll not even ask if you're not sure."

The two continued to snog for a number of minutes and Harry was pleasantly pleased when Daphne's tongue parted his lips to touch his own. The two tongue-wrestled for an unknown amount of time before Daphne pushed herself up reluctantly.

"There's one other thing about the previous topic I need to let you know about Harry."

"Now?"

"I wanted you to know exactly what my reservations are while the topic is fresh and.."

"And?"

"I need to take a couple lungfuls of air before I totally flood my way away from you. Oh, I don't believe I said that out loud!" Daphne ducked her head to avoid Harry's gaze but he gently lifted up her head.

"That's understandable pretty lady. Having you close and hugging you is having its own effect on me. Besides you have a great set of "lungfuls'."

Daphne unexpectedly threw her head back and laughed. She pinched Harry's cheek a little. "Compliments like that will probably get you another good look at my lungfuls. Seriously though, I can never imagine giving my permission or any desire to have you in my bum."

"Of course, I thought it was totally unnatural when Hermione first mentioned it. I'll never ask."

"Then why do Ginny and Hermione talk about so casually?"

"Because it's something Ginny likes and Hermione wants to do occasionally. They both were just curious at the start and had to talk me into doing it that way. You'll really have to talk to them about that if you want to know why they want that method to be part of our love making."

"Fair enough. Now we can get back to the fun things we were doing."

Harry drew Daphne back down to him and wound her arms around his neck and through his hair. Harry stroked her back and explored the areas of her body that he could reach. Daphne was reaching further down his stomach when she opened her eyes and saw a very quizzical look on Harry's face.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"You are not wearing a bra, are you?"

Daphne's wide grin made Harry smile in return. "Well yes. I did have a plan for today for us."

"How could I ever forget about the Slytherin need to control things? Finding you here wasn't just an accident, was it?"

"Not really. I told all the house elves where I would be going and not to come looking for us. As for the lack of underwear.."

"Underwear? Not just the bra?"

"Don't look so shocked Harry. It's still Greengrass property here and I can dress as much or as little as I want."

"This is a side of you I haven't seen before Daph."

"Like I said before, you make me want to be a little daring."

Harry drew Daphne down for another series of kisses that left them both a little breathless. When they came up to look at other again, Harry asked her a question. "So what does the daring Lady Greengrass really want to do, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Daphne saw the serious look on Harry's face and found the words that had been on her mind all morning. "Could we get naked and take a good look at everything and just get used to touching each other?"

"I'm willing if you are Daph and I'll promise to stop us both from getting totally out of control."

"A little out of control might be okay with me. How about we turn our backs on each other while we disrobe?"

"Whatever you want; let me get rid of my trainers first, okay?" Harry undid the laces of his trainers and took them and his socks off before he stood. He gave Daphne a lingering kiss to her cheek and then determinably turned his back to her.

Harry heard the sounds and was somewhat aware of the movements happening behind him and was nervous as he finally dropped his trousers and skivvies and stepped out of them.

"Doing okay back there Harry?"

"Other than being a little nervous, yes"

"On the count of three then? One-Two-Three!"

Harry turned around and he made sure that he didn't say anything really stupid. His gaze went to Daphne's eyes first and then began to lower. Daphne had a small but secret smile on her face as she looked at Harry's naked body. Her skin was flawless with a little bit of a tan on her face, arms and legs where it had been exposed by short sleeved tops and shorts. Hers breasts were bigger than either Ginny's or Hermione's but were much rounder without much sag to them. Daphne's waist was slim without being out of proportion to the generous hips that held up the nicely shaped legs. Harry tried not to pay much attention to the nest of blond curls that hid the cleft at the juncture of her legs.

Daphne took Harry's silence for approval and did a little pirouette displaying an attractive bum. "Do I pass inspection Harry?"

"Wow! Very much so. I can't tell if I'm happy because I'm seeing all of you or whether it's because you are trusting me enough to do this."

"Well, I can see how 'Happy' you are" Daphne said with a wink. "Between the Quidditch practices and your workouts every day, you are quite in shape yourself Harry."

Harry stepped forward to really hug the girl again. "This feels really good, actually marvelous Daphne."

Daphne agreed and pulled Harry closer to enjoy the bare contact they had. "So why are we still standing here? I think we would be much more comfortable lying down."

Harry lowered Daphne back down to the soft moss by one hand and then lowered himself so that he was laying partially over her.

Daphne kissed him quickly and then spoke. "You're right Harry; this is much better. And I'm glad I had the warning about 'Em' being very pokey."

Harry rolled his eyes and then swooped down to attack Daphne's neck with a long raspberry. She shrieked and then moaned as Harry alternated kissing and then sucking on the very sensitive areas of her neck. Harry's head was forced up to kiss Daphne's lips and then their arms and legs were entwined in a frantic meeting of feelings, touching, and whispered exclamations of happiness and desires.

All of Daphne's beautiful body was eventually touched and explored thoroughly by Harry and he brought her to shouting to the treetops when he used Parseltongue to completely explore her fanny. A few minutes later Daphne reciprocated by getting a firm grip on 'Em' and watching closely as Harry had his own climax. The two soon were snuggling up side by side and recovering their scattered senses.

Harry was the one to find his voice first. "That was truly marvelous Daphne. Can you tell me what you're thinking?"

The blond reached her wand and did a cleansing charm on herself and Harry before lying down at his side and kissing him again. "I'm really happy that I did that for and to you and surprised of how proud I am of myself that I can bring you that much pleasure. I will have to get Ginny and/or Nonnie to teach me how to do oral on you."

"You don't have to…"

"I do have to. Or rather I really want to. If it feels even half as good for you as what you just did for me, I certainly want you to have my best efforts in every way other than shagging."

"Okay but I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know love. That was so…so.. I just don't have the words Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement and shifted Daphne so that she was lying more directly on him. The two spent a good amount of time just cuddled up together until Daphne began kissing him again and reluctantly knelt by his side.

"As much as I want to stay here with you and maybe do all that again, I or we should get back to the house before they start looking for us."

Harry nodded and turned on his side to watch Daphne get dressed. Mindful of the smile on Harry's face, Daphne did a lot of obvious posing and pausing, giving Harry every opportunity to ogle her openly. She then sat down and told Harry it was her turn to 'get pervy' and watch Harry's bits. He laughed but made sure he stood just before her in pulling his skivvies up. Harry gently kissed her flushed face before moving away and donning the rest of his clothes.

The two held hands most of the way back to the mansion. Daphne finally turned him loose after another long kiss as neither wanted Astoria's friends, Jessica and Becky, to see and question their relationship.

Harry asked Daphne to use one of the Greengrass owls to send a letter to Tony and Dee Granger. They swung through the kitchen to grab a couple of butterbeers to drink and then Daphne accompanied Harry out to the owlery. Harry explained the help he wanted from Hermione's parents as he wrote the letter out and Daphne made a few helpful suggestions of her own. Harry attached the letter to the leg of the owl and they watched the tawny owl wing away. The two watched it until it disappeared into the distance and then Harry turned and faced Daphne.

Harry smiled and then planted a kiss on Daphne's forehead. "That didn't count as our date so think about what _else_ you'd like to do together for tomorrow. You and Tori should come over for lunch tomorrow and we'll finalize our plans then. Bye love."

"Thanks Harry. I really mean it. Thanks."

Harry reached out to caress Daphne's cheek and blew her a kiss. Then, in a blink, Harry was gone with barely a sound of leaving. Daphne sighed and then returned to her house with a huge grin on her face.

Astoria had huge suspicions about the reason for her sister's happiness but she kept her questions to herself as she spent time playing with her own friends for the day.

( A.N. My apologies for posting the previous c**p that was Chapter 6; I've redone it better to my own satisfaction (and hopefully yours) Luna has said the mucktyzes were infecting my keyboard previously. I've cleaned them up with applesauce as Luna told me to so hopefully they won't be a problem again - Captain Compass)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Saying it with Conviction

Harry wandered into the library at Potter Manor and found Hermione curled up in her favorite overstuffed chair reading a book. Harry leaned over the back of the chair and kissed her upside down and felt a grin appear on her face.

"You goof" Hermione said as she pushed Harry's head up and away from her. Harry, feeling particularly mischievous for some reason, vaulted around the side of the chair and settled onto the girl's lap while removing the book from her grasp and setting it on the floor.

"Hey, I was reading that."

"And now I'm here. Please tell me you wouldn't rather read a dull old book than kiss your shy and devoted husband?"

"Shy? I thought Ginny and I had cured you of that? How did things go with Daph?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly and Hermione interpreted the smile on his face. "That well huh?"

"She has some sharing issues she needs to talk with you and Gin about and felt a little bad for something that happened when she was me and Ginny the other afternoon."

"Something you would like to share Harry?"

"I think I'll let you three hash that out. We had a nice bit of one on one though."

"Is she still smiling then?" Harry saw the grin on his wife's face and she waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"I hope so. We both 'came' to the conclusion that repeating the encounter would be great for both of us."

Hermione grinned just the little bit. "I'll ask Sweetums for the details then when I see her next."

Harry kissed Hermione's neck a few times and she flushed and bussed him back. "So where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise dear wife."

"It had better be a nice surprise then."

"What? You ask for a nice evening out and you think I would do something frivolous or stupid?"

"No, but I know how things get around you sometime. You often are put into situations you don't want through no fault of your own."

"There's nothing short of Death Eater attack that would keep me from taking you out tonight. And, by the way, we're leaving here at four."

"Four o'clock? No! Why so early? I haven't picked out a dress or shoes and you haven't told me how dressed up I'm supposed to be. Harry!"

"You can leave with what you have on now as there is a stop or two before we get to a really good restaurant. Is that sufficient enough Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione threatened to push Harry off her lap onto the floor but apparently changed her mind and just hugged her husband. "Okay I trust you. I'll go upstairs and look through my things and find something to wear then. Ginny's out in or at the pool if you want to go swimming. Can we spend some time on target practice this afternoon then?"

"Or would you rather go for a nice ride instead? Horses or brooms since it's nice and sunny out?"

"That does sound nice. How about we talk about it over lunch?"

Harry got off Hermione and helped her up out of the chair. He grabbed the book on Healing Rites he had been reading and walked her over to the main stairway. He kissed Hermione and left her to go to their bedroom to pick out an outfit for their date night. Harry continued on out to the pool area and wondered if Ginny was going to allow him to read or whether she had other ideas in mind.

Xxxx xxxx

By 3:45 pm Hermione had worked herself into such a state wondering if she had picked out the right outfits(travelling and date), that Ginny stopped her as she started making her way up stairs for a possible fifth different dress to wear out.

"Why are you so stressed out about this Nonnie? It's not a test for goodness sakes. Just Harry."

"But I want everything to be perfect."

Ginny stepped up and hugged the taller girl. "Then quit worrying so much. Harry would love it if you chose to wear a potato sack and he would fry anybody who would look sideways at you for it."

Hermione finally nodded. "You're right. I'm being silly. Harry didn't happen to tell you where we're going did he?"

"He did and he told me to tell you when you asked that if you didn't trust him to make a couple of good decisions for the two of you, he might put you in a time out with Dobby to supervise you."

"No, he didn't say that."

"Yes he did. Now go relax and let me fix your face."

"There's something wrong with my face?"

Ginny broke up laughing. "You are just too easy some days sis."

Hermione nodded at something behind Ginny and swatted her behind when she turned to look.

"Hey, is it spank Ginny hour already? My watch must be slow." Harry came out from the direction of the study with his wrist up to his ear and listening to his watch.

"Take her away Harry before she has a nervous breakup."

"Breakdown, it's a nervous breakdown Ginny."

"Whatever. You two have a good time on your date and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hermione smiled. "That leaves us lot of room for fun then."

"Exactly" Ginny exclaimed. She gave both Harry and Ginny a hug and a long kiss. "Guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"We're not coming back here tonight? Harry?"

"Relax, relax dear wife. Close your eyes and we'll go to our first destination."

"Okay" Hermione saw Ginny grinning and waving at her before she lowered her eyelids. There was a moment of travel and then Harry told her she could open her eyes. She then spun around and slapped her husband on the arm. "What had to be so secret about this? I grew up here!"

Dee stepped forward to stop her daughter from abusing her husband any further. "Harry wanted there to be some surprises for you and this is the first of them. Don't bother sitting down or getting comfortable. We have to leave now."

"Wait, leave? For where? What is going on here?" Hermione had a very confused look on her face as she received a hug from her father. "You know what's going on, don't you? Please tell me. Somebody!"

Harry tapped his wife on the shoulder and she turned quickly and let out a small gasp. The full-grown Harry was standing beside her and smiling. He hugged his somewhat flustered wife. "I'm sorry Hermione. This was supposed to be fun for you. An evening out as we really are; _NOT_ all concealed and covered by glamors."

Dee stepped up to throw an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Relax, there's nothing wrong going on here. Hermione, you and I have an appointment with Lorna and her staff."

"At _The Renaissance_? Really? Wow."

"Yes, the full treatment for the both of us; hair, manicures, pedicures and makeup."

"We're going out on a double date then?"

Harry leaned over to explain. "Sort of. Tony and Dee are going out and we are going out. Different places but they've agreed to give us a ride to our destination."

"Which you'll never get to if we miss our appointments at the beauty salon Hermione."

"One second then Mom. I have something important to do first." Hermione made a running leap at her husband and Harry caught her in mid-air as she transformed herself and wrapped her legs around his middle. Hermione kissed him soundly and apologized. "I'm sorry I went crazy there Harry. This is a wonderful surprise start."

Harry nuzzled her neck for a second and then let her down. He released her most of the way but held onto her hand. "I actually have an important question for your parents Nonnie."

"It's way too late to ask us for permission to marry her Harry" Tony joked. Dee stepped up beside her husband and pinched his bum. "Ignore this lout. Go ahead and ask Harry. We have time enough for that."

"Before the two lovely Granger women take off to try and become even lovelier, I was wondering… I was hoping.."

"Yes Harry?" Dee prompted.

"Would you and Tony mind if I started calling you Mom and Dad?"

Three mouths dropped open in surprise as they looked at the suddenly shy person in front of them. Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze and then quickly got out of the way as her mother rushed over to embrace Harry with happy tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can Harry. We've always thought of you as part of our family anyway. We'd be honored that you can think of us that way." Dee squeezed her son-in-law again and then grabbed Hermione's hand to drag her out to the garage. "We do have to get going. See you later fellows."

Harry watched the two females rush out through the kitchen talking and turned around to be swept up in a hug by Tony. "That meant a lot to Dee and it does mean a lot to me. Thanks Harry!"

Wiping an emotional tear from the corner of his eye, Tony released his son-in-law, "The appointment for the two of them is probably going to take at least an hour and a half, probably closer to two by the time they get back here. Anything you want to do… son?"

"That's really nice to hear that from you; Sirius says it once in the while but he's more comfortable calling me 'Cub' or 'Pronglet'. I actually need to use your phone to confirm the reservations I asked you to make."

"Lucky for you it was the middle of the week and there were slots open. You know where the phone is. There's a scrap of paper underneath the directory with the two numbers we called."

"Thanks Tony. I couldn't have done this without your and Dee's help. I hope Hermione's impressed."

"I can almost guarantee she will be. You could take her down to the nearest pub and she'd like it just because she gets to spend time with you Harry. Can I get you a butterbeer while you are waiting?"

"That would be great. Thanks." Harry started dialing the numbers while Tony made a trip out to the kitchen and back. He placed the drink next to Harry on the table and went and fetched the paper for the two of them to read while they were waiting and talking.

It was a little over 2 hours before Tony and Harry heard the garage door opening and announcing the return of their wives. Harry followed Tony out to the kitchen to catch a first glimpse of his wife but Dee cracked open the door to address him. "Harry, you need to go to the back yard for a bit. Hermione wants to spring her own surprise on you."

"_**Decided a little payback was in order Nonnie?"**_

"_**Maybe. I just thought I'd give you the whole effect at once instead of in stages."**_

"_**I'm sure you look just more wonderful than normal. So how long do you want me to make myself scarce?"**_

"_**Maybe another 45 minutes if that doesn't conflict with the reservations."**_

"_**O…kay. I'm not going to ask why it will take a little longer."**_

"_**We're women Harry; that's why. Besides Mom offered her wardrobe for me for tonight. She's got some really nice dresses and said I could borrow one if I want."**_

"_**Fine, I'll go ask Sirius and Gracie to Saturday dinner and then go home and change before I come back. Love you."**_

"_**Me too. It's been nice to have some time with my Mom like this. Thanks for thinking of it."**_

"_**Be back in a bit then."**_

Harry turned to Tony. "I guess I'll be back in a while then. Hermione and Dee say it's going to take some time to finish up their preparations."

"I'm sure it will be worth it Harry. They just want to make everything perfect."

"I'll be back in a while then." Harry disappeared with hardly a sound and Tony yelled out that the coast was clear for his wife and daughter to enter the house. He let out a nice long whistle when he saw the result of their appointments and smiled. Harry would definitely be in for a nice surprise.

Z. z. z. z.

A knock on the Granger front door 40 minutes later had Dee answering the door. When she saw who had knocked she greeted her son-in-law with a big hug. "You look great Harry."

Harry had on a tailored black suit with a light grey shirt and black tie. The shoes he had on seemed to reflect every bit of light in the room and he twirled once around. Dee giggled and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "If I wasn't an old married lady I might make a pass at you Mr. Potter."

"You are not old. And I would give you a kiss to your cheek if I didn't think it would mess up that makeup." Harry complimented Dee on her elegant looking cream colored dress. She was wearing a pearl necklace and a matching pearl bracelet. Dee thanked him for the compliment and pointed to her forehead. Harry didn't have to stand on tiptoe to plant a kiss on her forehead and did just that.

"You look just great Mom." Harry reached and produced two clusters of flowers. "I wasn't sure about doing this but I knew you liked irises."

Dee kissed Harry's cheek as she took the colorful flowers. "I'll go put these in some water. Tony and Hermione are just finishing changing so we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

Harry was wandering around the living room looking at the pictures and the jingle-bell rock he had created a few Christmases ago, when he heard somebody cough. He turned around and looked to the top of the stairs and almost dropped the remaining flowers in amazement.

Tony and Hermione were standing side by side at the top of the stairs. Hermione was truly breath-taking and Harry felt his pulse accelerate suddenly. Hermione's hair was braided and swept up into a high bun atop her head. Two long straight combs seemed to hold the hairdo in place and a few gentle curls framed each side of Hermione's face.

The dress she was wearing must have come out of Dee's closet as it was something Harry had never seen before. A metallic-looking dark red dress hung off one of Hermione's shoulders and hugged her figure down to the top of Hermione's shoes. It was slit to the knee at least on one side and Harry saw a black pump with three inch heels on the foot that was closest to him. A string of onyx rocks hung around her neck and went with the black chain belt that was tied loosely around Hermione's waist. Harry suddenly felt a little lightheaded and he reminded himself to that he needed to breathe on a regular basis.

"You look absolutely stunning love" Harry said as he walked toward the bottom of the stairs.

A deep voice answered him. "Well thanks Harry. I appreciate that comment." Hermione released her father's arm and sent a stinging hex toward his feet. "I think he meant me Dad."

"Oh, I guess I just misunderstood. Probably just as well; I've already been spoken for."

"You flirt with danger Honey. I'm sure Harry and Hermione know a lot of hexes that might take a week or two to wear off." Dee waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs and watched as her daughter came down and was presented with a bouquet of yellow roses. After Hermione had taken the bouquet from him, Harry conjured up a pair of single red roses; one for his lapel and one to place over Hermione's ear. Hermione looked about happy enough to cry but pressed her lips to Harry's in a gentle kiss.

"You two stay right there; I'll go get the camera." Tony ran back upstairs and came down with their camera and started a round of picture taking. Harry took pictures of Tony and Dee and then the three Grangers together. He seemed really happy to pose with both Hermione and her mother and Hermione insisted on Harry in a picture between her parents. Harry finally called a close to the activity as he looked at his watch. Everyone piled into the Granger's Range Rover for the next stage of their evening out.

The trip to Harry's choice of restaurants took a while and Hermione had to seriously restrain her curiosity about where they were having supper. It was only when they crossed over the Thames and turned down the Strand that Hermione realized how upscale the restaurant might be. She started guessing at all the fine restaurants they passed and Harry kept shaking his head negatively.

It wasn't until Tony actually pulled their vehicle to a stop that Hermione saw where they were. "The Savoy! No way. Harry, really?"

Harry had already exited the back seat and held his hand out to help Hermione out of the car. "If you'd rather not, I'm sure there's a decent burger joint somewhere around here."

Hermione leaned over the back of the front seat to kiss her parents. "Thank you for the ride and the evening so far. I love you two."

"You and Harry have a nice evening" Dee said. "Send me an owl or come by tomorrow or the next day; I want to hear all the details."

"No, not all the details" Harry said chuckling. "Just the dinner should suffice."

Dee and Tony waved goodbye and drove away to their own supper. Harry held out his arm and Hermione grabbed it gratefully as they entered the historic and impressive building and looked at all the opulence of the lobby.

Harry led Hermione unerringly through the ground floor and then held the door open for her as they entered The Riverview Restaurant. Both were stunned at the appearance of the glass wall that looked out at the Thames and the lushness of the decorations. Harry guided his wife over to the maître de's stand and said he had reservations under the name of Jamie Evans. The maître de consulted his book and then snapped his fingers and a waiter led Harry and Hermione to a corner table adjacent to the windows.

As the two consulted the menus and wine list Hermione asked what she had done to be treated so well. Harry smiled and responded. "You didn't do anything but be your amazing, brilliant, wonderful self. You had a pretty stressful last month at school and I never want you to forget how much I love you and want to treat you like you deserve. I may not show it all the time but I really treasure having you in my life."

"Talk like that Mr. Evans will certainly be rewarded."

"I'm already rewarded by being here with you." Hermione blushed but didn't think her smile could get any wider. The two enjoyed a nice four course meal with Hermione selecting Bouillabaisse as her main course and Harry enjoying the Trout Almandine. The two finished up their non-alcoholic wine as they split a serving of Baked Alaska for dessert.

Harry pulled cash out of his wallet for the luxurious meal and asked Hermione to join him for a small walk along the riverbank. The two headed out and talked about nothing and everything as they walked up and down the banks of the river. They stopped numerous times for hugs and kisses and Harry pulled his wife into a long hug once as they watched the passing boats and lights along the Thames.

"So how come you decided to ask Mom and Dad that question?"

"Something I caught in Daphne's voice while we were visiting. She said she had a lot of things she never said to either of her parents before they were killed and it was kind of late now. Even with their portraits, it's not really the same. So I thought of what I'd regret if something were to happen to either me or your parents and decided to ask that question. Molly loves it when I call her Mum sometimes even though Arthur still insists I call him by his first name."

Hermione leaned her head onto Harry's (Jamie's) shoulder. "I am so happy and proud of you right now Harry. It's a shame this night has to end and we have to go back to Potter Manor."

"Front upper pocket love."

Hermione look very suspiciously at Harry as she reached into the pocket of his suit jacket. Her eyes and face lit up with a smile as she pulled out a key that was attached to a fob that read Savoy Hotel. "You shouldn't have Harry. But I'm glad you did."

Harry led Hermione back through the lobby again and to the bank of elevators. He pushed a button for the seventh floor and Hermione held his hand as he led her to the room. Hermione held her breath as she opened the door and beheld a luxury suite inside that had to be directly over the restaurant, as the view of the river was almost the same as the one they enjoyed before.

Hermione rushed in kicking off her shoes and launched herself into the king sized bed. "This is perfect Harry; I couldn't think of anything that could have made this date any better."

Harry walked over to a side table and flipped a switch and soft music flooded the room. "I believe you wanted to do a little bit of dancing. Do you think you would mind a turn or two around the floor?"

Hermione nodded but as she rose from the bed she magically removed Harry's coat and tie. "I believe I'd rather dance with you this way my dear husband. The other clothes we can deal with later."

"Anything you desire Nonnie."

"Just you Jamie. I love you so very much." Hermione kissed her husband as they swayed together with the music.

Xxxx xxxx

"So where's Astoria today?" Hermione asked as Daphne entered the Potter library about 10 o'clock the next morning.

Daphne waited to respond until she had traded hugs with Hermione and Ginny. "She's spending the day and the night with her friend Becky. She didn't want to go to the Ministry for Pettigrew's trial so she'll just go over to Tracey's tomorrow until we're all done there. I'll go over and fetch her when we head out for Grimmauld Place and Sirius' celebration party. How did your night go with Harry Hermione?"

Ginny watched as a dreamy smile passed over the brunette's face. "Must have pretty impressive. She's been doing that all morning since they returned after breakfast."

Hermione shook her head as if waking up. "We had supper at the Savoy in London and Harry rented a room there for the night."

Daphne seemed impressed. "Mom and Dad took Tori and me there one year for Mom's birthday. It's really elegant. I am so jealous he took you there."

"Well, that can be remedied" Harry said as he slipped up behind Daphne and placed his arms around her middle. "How about we four all go there for supper one night? Five if you want to include Astoria. You may, unfortunately, have to go shopping for a nice evening gown for the occasion. Nonnie borrowed a nice gown from her Mom for our date last night and I was speechless for a couple seconds after I first saw her on Tony's arm."

Daphne swiveled around in Harry's arms and Hermione and Ginny left their seats to join her in a group hug and kiss to the thoughtful wizard. Harry smiled at the three attractive girls around him and innocently asked if they all minded staying 'just like this' for an hour or two. He jumped however as Ginny and Hermione both pinched a different part of his bum. They released him laughing and Daphne had to ask them what had just happened.

"Just making sure that that Harry knows that we'll take whatever measures we need to keep him line" Hermione said.

"Don't look so offended Harry. Maybe you can ask Daph to kiss your bum and make it better" Ginny said with a wink in the blond's direction.

Instead of being offending by Ginny's remark, Daphne just put a very thoughtful look on her face. "As nice as that would probably be, I think if I did that now someone else would be taking advantage of Harry's front before I could."

"HEY! I am right here you know." Harry spun around offended but 'Yiped!' when three separate hands reached out to fondle his bottom. Harry scooted quickly over to the nearest chair and sat down on his hands closing his eyes.

"Tell me again why I have three abusive females under my roof?"

"Brains."

"Devotion."

"Killer boobs."

Harry's eyes popped open at the last reply but couldn't really say who had actually said it. He did see the three were clustered around his chair with smiles on their faces.

"Not to change the subject much but have you thought about what you would like to do on our date Daphne?"

Daphne cast a nervous glance at the other two females. "Not that I want to totally steal you away from your wives but could the two of us go someplace away from the mansions and manors and being a Lord and a Lady?"

Harry nodded and sent a questioning thought to Hermione and Ginny and got a definite approval from both of them. Harry took a look at his watch. "Okay, we'll do it this way. Daphne you have twenty five minutes to go home and find some comfortable muggle clothes and maybe a swimming suit and whatever you want to wear to bed."

"Where are we going?"

"Twenty four minutes, thirty seconds. And counting."

Ginny reached over and pulled on Daphne's hand. "Come on. I'll help you go chose. Harry gets serious about deadlines some of the time."

The two went and kissed Harry on the cheek and then promptly vanished. Harry turned to Hermione, who was chuckling. "You didn't give her time to realize that you wouldn't leave on a date without her."

"We sometimes need to move quickly. I want her to get used to that in case she or we ever get attacked directly."

"I suppose we all should get our 'legal' apparation licenses then. Daphne can't travel like we can. Remus or Tonks would be glad to teach us."

"We'll ask them tomorrow at Grimmauld Place. Do you think Daphne will really like being out there on the coast?"

"I think that's a perfect place Harry. If you want I'll go talk to Luff and …"

Before Hermione could finish that thought, the house elf in charge of cooking for the Manor appeared. "You called me Lady Hermione?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you" Harry said. "Are you familiar with all the Potter holdings now?"

"I haven't been to any of the overseas ones yet Lord Harry."

"Okay, would you take Dobby and make sure that the place called 'The Lodgling' is provisioned for a three day stay?"

"Of course Lord Harry; we will see to it at once." Luff disappeared and Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Three days?"

"I just wanted to make sure it's totally stocked. I have no idea what Daphne would like for supper."

"Or breakfast" Hermione said smiling.

"That too if she wants to stay overnight. But I'm not thinking about anything more that cuddling and maybe a little touchy-feely after dark."

"Daphne's ready for some other things."

"I know but…"

"…you are letting her set the pace. Some girls like a little aggressiveness Harry."

"But until _she_ tells me that I'm not going to push her."

Hermione threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "So bloody noble. It's so much a turn-on sometimes you know."

"That's what you and Gin keep telling me so I must be doing something right."

Hermione laughed. "Go and have a good time then and don't worry about things around here. We'll struggle on without for one night but just prepare for some extra attention when you get back."

It was then that Ginny and Daphne appeared again in the library. Daphne was carrying a small backpack loosely in her hand. "I guess I'm ready to go unless you need to have a quick shag with your wives Harry."

Daphne was the one to jump this time as Ginny slapped her behind. "You do know that we always know where Harry is at all times? Keep things up like that Greengrass and you may have some unexpected visitors in the middle of the night."

"I apologize for stealing him away from you two then. I'll bring him back unharmed, I promise."

"You can rough him up a little Daph. We'll just kiss him and make it all better when you two get back."

"That was my plan for the evening" Daphne said, winking at Ginny.

Harry grabbed Daphne's hand and made a little bow to the other two ladies. "We'll take out leave now then. And no kibitzing - either of us."

There was a small pop and then Harry and Daphne were gone. "As much as I'm tempted to take the Invisibility cloak to watch them, Harry would know I was there."

"We'll just have to pry all the details out of Sweetums when they get back" Hermione said.

"I just love being able to share memories" Ginny said. "Would you like to go over to The Burrow for lunch or just find something here?" The two Mrs. Potters walked out of the library together and discussing their plans for the rest of the day without their husband.

Z. z. .z. z.

Daphne fell in love with the thatched roof cottage as soon as she saw it and tugged on Harry's hand to hurry him along in opening the front door. She gave a nice cry of surprise and hurried inside to explore the floor and a half residence. When she asked Harry where the bedroom was, he pointed to the side wall where the stairs led upward to the open loft. Daphne climbed the stairs in a hurry and yelled down that the bed and view of the ground floor was perfect.

"Okay, I'll take the sofa down here when we get ready for bed."

An emphatic "NO WAY!" came from the rafters and Daphne came running down to chase Harry around the table and living room for a while until he conceded he 'might' agree to share the king-sized bed.

The two took a tour around the outside of the 'Lodgling' and Harry pointed out the small trail that led down to a secluded and private beach. Daphne smiled and asked if Harry had brought his own swimming trunks. When he said "Maybe", Daphne said she would "Maybe" think about letting him apply the sunscreen she had brought. Harry laughed and said he would buy her lunch instead.

The two walked down to the village of Kirkcaldy and had lunch at one of the little restaurants next to the bay. Afterward the two walked around the town and Harry stopped at the small market for some provisions for dinner. Daphne was fascinated by the variety of food stuffs that muggles could choose from. Harry told her it was even more impressive in the giant markets that were in larger cities.

Each person carried a grocer's bag back to the Lodgling and Harry was busy for a few minutes putting their purchases away. When he turned around again, Daphne was perched along the back of the couch with a very brief and tight one-piece black swimsuit on. Harry whistled his approval and Daphne almost purred as she approached him holding a pair of towels and a jar of sunscreen.

"Let's go lay out in the sun and we can talk about who gets to put sunscreen on the other person first and where it will go."

The decision was eventually decided by a tickle fight which Daphne surprisingly won. Daphne was smiling when Harry reluctantly stripped down to his skivvies and laid out in the space between the front of the Lodgling and the edge of the cliff. She took great joy in using her hands on Harry's still slightly scarred back and legs. Harry hesitated when Daphne asked him to flip over but he eventually did and her eyes really lit up.

"Did I do that?" she asked pointing at EM's outline with a gleam in her eye.

"As much as I did those" Harry said pointing to the top part of Daphne's suit. Daphne looked down and then dropped suddenly to rest totally on Harry's chest.

"How about we admit that we're both a little turned on? Well, actually, you aren't little at all there, are you?"

Harry swatted Daphne's bum but her sudden squirm almost caused an embarrassing accident for him. When he regained control over himself, he told Daphne it was her turn. Harry got up as Daphne moved off from him. After reaching for the sunscreen, Harry got a shock when he turned back to his companion. She had totally removed her suit and was looking over her shoulder at him smiling. "Don't you dare miss an inch putting on that lotion on me. You don't want me to burn anywhere do you?"

"Daphne?"

"I told you Harry - being around you makes me a little daring. And I trust you to do a very thorough job."

Harry nodded as he didn't think he could speak while watching Daphne's bum jiggle a little as she laughed. Needless to say, it didn't take much time until the two to have a lot of personal fun with the lotion and they hurried inside to the shower to clean up and wash away the grass stains they had received from rolling around on the front lawn.

The two got semi-dressed after the shower and spent the afternoon talking on the couch about their childhoods and their first couple of years at Hogwarts. Both enjoyed learning more about the other and it was eventually Daphne's stomach growling that prompted Harry to start supper.

The witch was amazed at how at ease Harry was in the kitchen and she watched in fascination as Harry worked on two or three items at once. Daphne excused herself to finish dressing and she was amazed that Harry was totally dressed and setting a salad on the table as well as a bottle of sparkling cider when she returned. The two ate and talked some more and then Harry went and fetched a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs for their main course. He plated some up for both of them and then moved his chair next to hers to instruct her how to eat the unfamiliar dish. Daphne was happy that Harry didn't laugh at her ignorance and had a lot of patience in instructing her. There was some pudding sitting in the fridge for 'afters' and Harry and Daphne made a game out of spooning the treat into each other's mouths.

Harry and Daphne eventually retired to the bedroom and Harry changed into some pajama bottoms and Daphne into a long sleepshirt. They watched out the window and talked some more as the darkness came over the land and the lights began to come on across the town of Kirkcaldy.

When Daphne felt she couldn't wait any longer, she was the one that started the kissing between them. Harry responded swiftly and the pair worked out their differences a few times manually until they happily fell asleep in each other's arms.

Xxxx xxxx

The trial of the ex-famous winner of the Order of Merlin (Third Class and since revoked) and found Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, drew a crowd that overfilled the galleries of Courtroom #10. Harry had a reserved seat in the witness box but stayed talking with his group of family and friends until the gong sounded summoning the court to session. Harry received a hug from Ginny and Hermione and a quick hand press from Daphne before he travelled down to the area set aside for people who were testifying. Sirius had been setting in the box nervously for a while and Harry hugged him quickly before sitting down. Harry had time to look around and found his wives and Daphne sitting with Arthur and Molly. Remus and Tonks were sitting a few rows in front of them and Harry was pleased to see that Neville, Susan, Hannah and Gracie were sitting with them. Harry heard his name called out and saw that Draco, Narcissa and Professor Snape were only a few rows behind the witness box Draco gave him a thumb's up while Narcissa gave him an encouraging nod.

A gong sounded and everyone rose as the full Wizengamot and the Chief Warlock entered the room and took their places. Dumbledore took a good look around the room before he banged his gavel for silence.

"We are met and gathered here today to set the final determination and sentence of one Peter Pettigrew. He has confessed to the full extent and severity of the charges and criminal acts under Veritaserum and has been found to be both an unregistered Animagus and a Death Eater complete with the presence of the Dark Mark on his arm. Please bring the prisoner forward."

A door at the back of the courtroom opened and Peter Pettigrew was escorted into the room by three armed Aurors. He was bound with both ankle shackles and handcuffs. Sirius leaned over and whispered to Harry that the manacles were specially crafted to prevent any animagus transformations. Harry nodded and watched the Aurors as they chained Peter to the chair with series of heavier chains.

Dumbledore frowned as he addressed the man who had betrayed Harry's parents. "Peter Pettigrew, you have been found guilty of all the charges against you by Ministerial Decree. The Wizengamot will hear the testimonies that were submitted against you to determine your punishment. Madame Bones you may call your first witness."

Madame Bones stood and called out clearly. "The Ministry calls Lord Sirius Black."

Sirius rose and Harry gave him a reassuring look as he passed by him to descend to the witness chair. He was dressed in his best robes and had the Black family crest displayed prominently on his chest. Sirius sat in the witness chair. He made a point not to look at Wormtail.

Madame Bones approached the witness chair. "You may now give your Wizard's Oath to testify to the truth Lord Black."

"I formally waive that privilege and ask to be questioned under Veritaserum."

Dumbledore pounded his gavel for silence as a rumble of disbelieve went through the Wizengamot and the rest of the spectators in the courtroom. Harry nodded as Sirius had discussed this strategy with him earlier. Sirius wanted no doubt that he was complying totally with the Ministry of Magic and Madame Bones. The prosecutor was well aware of what questions should be and should not be asked while he was in this condition.

A separate Auror brought a small vial of the serum into the courtroom and it was the Chief Magistrate who cast the spell verifying that the truth serum was authentic and had not been tampered with. Madame Bones tipped the bottle up and let three drops of the liquid fall into Sirius' mouth.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black but some of my friends call me Padfoot."

A titter of amusement ran around the courtroom at that answer and Dumbledore half stood in his seat to settle everyone back down. Madame Bones continued on.

"Why do they call you Padfoot?"

"I am, was an unregistered animagus. I have registered with the Ministry and paid my fines for that offense."

"Were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No. I was too obvious a choice."

"Do you know who was?"

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill 13 muggles in a firefight with Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. He blew up a gas line to cause an explosion that killed those innocent people. He cut his own finger off to make people think he had been killed."

"Thank you Lord Black." Amelia Bones paused and then turn to look at the members of the Wizengamot. "Do any of the members of the court have any questions for the witness?"

A wizard that Harry wasn't familiar with stood and asked a question most people didn't know the answer to. "How did you escape Azkaban?"

"I transformed into my Grim form, lept through the bars and swam away."

An older witch had a follow-up question. "Why did you wait so long to escape?"

"I had no knowledge that Peter Pettigrew was still alive until I recognized him in a Prophet photo and realized he was a threat to my godson, Harry Potter."

That brought another buzz to the courtroom but Sirius seemed to be coming out of the effects of the Veritaserum then. He stood up and banged the Chief Magistrate's gavel a few times. He then handed it back to Dumbledore with an apology. "Sorry your Eminence. I just want to get this whole thing behind me."

Dumbledore smilingly excused the witness and Sirius walked slowly back to the witness box. Madame Bones waited until he had become seated before she called the next witness.

"The Ministry calls Lord Harry Potter."

Receiving mental encouragements from his wives and Daphne, Harry walked slowly down to the witness chair and gave his Wizard's Oath that he would tell the truth. He however differed from his adopted father in that he stared down Peter Pettigrew with as much anger and contempt in his glare as he could manage. It must have been effective because Wormtail squirmed in his seat and did everything in his power to avoid looking Harry in the eye. Harry's testimony only concerned the letters he had receive from his parents telling the truth about their Secret Keeper and a watered down version of how he had captured Pettigrew in a firefight with the other escaped Death Eaters.

No one from the Wizengamot had questions for Harry and he was thanked by both the Chief Magistrate and Madame Bones before being released from the witness box. Sirius stood and greeted Harry with a hug when he returned to the witness box.

The last piece of damning evidence was Peter's own confession under Veritaserum. Madam Bones read the official transcript rather flatly but it made Pettigrew start to cry in his seat.

Dumbledore rose to address the members of the Wizengamot. "Such is the evidence and testimony against the guilty party. You will adjourn to wrestle and determine Peter Pettigrew's sentence. As is custom in cases such as this, the aggrieved parties may stand and make a statement in regards to sentencing. Lord Black?"

Sirius patted Harry's leg and stood. "My time of 11 years in Azkaban I hold not against the scum that I used to call friend. His crime of robbing me of my best friend and making my godson an orphan should be punished by having his wand snapped and being thrown through the Veil of Mysteries. You are thoroughly a coward Peter Pettigrew."

With that Sirius sat down and Harry turned to hug the man who had assumed the role of his father, guardian and guide. It was a very emotional moment for the two and Harry was grateful that Dumbledore gave them a few moments before he called out Harry's name.

Harry stood slowly as he was aware of everyone in the courtroom was looking at him. He took a quick look and saw that Daphne, Ginny and Hermione were standing also and gazing at him with both love and support. Harry cleared his throat and faced the Wizengamot rather than the guilty ex-Marauder as he began to talk.

"I blame Peter Pettigrew as much as Voldemort for the death of my parents and the loss of my family. I have spent my entire suffering with that highly emotional loss and still have flashbacks to that horrendous night. The actions of a craven coward who was more interested in his own survival and the need for status and tainted power can never be forgiven both for myself as a wronged party and for the rest of you as he is a confirmed Death Eater. I have personally experience the dreadful effects of exposure to the Dementors far too many times to wish it on anyone. ALMOST anyone."

"If I had my wishes in his punishment, Peter Pettigrew would be confined in the deepest hole of Azkaban for an unspecified time before he was given the Kiss. A place where only the loud ticking of a clock would keep him company and he would continually wonder if another sunset might have passed and if he was facing his final moments in this world. Such may be the reward of traitors and enemies of the Light."

There was absolute silence in the courtroom when Harry finished his little speech and he sat and hung his head. The sound of a single pair of hands applauding him caused him to raise his gaze and he breathed little sigh of relief when he saw that it was Madame Bones. Sirius joined in next, then Hermione, Ginny, Neville and then too many to identify began clapping their hands. Applause rang down across the courtroom and Harry was suddenly enclosed in a massive hug from Sirius. "That was more rightly said than anything I might have thought of son."

The banging of a gavel finally restored order to the courtroom and the members of the Wizengamot were excused to begin their deliberations. Harry had little trouble seeing and it wasn't until Ginny and Hermione reached him that he realized he had been shedding tears freely since when he had first stood to talk. His wives wrapped him in a hug and Daphne and Tonks were also there to rub his back and provide some additional comfort.

Harry disappeared from the sight of almost everyone in Courtroom #10 as he was surrounded by his family, friends and classmates. It took many minutes for Harry to calm down from his emotional outburst and then he stood and began giving back the hugs he had received from everyone. Harry walked out of the courtroom with his wives and Daphne escorting him. The found a bench around the corner where they might have a measure of privacy and sat down on it. Harry thanked the three for their support and love and wondered if Daphne had given a thought to her appearance with them.

"Sod them! Sod them all! If they want to say anything about my being with my soon to be fiancé and future sister wives, they can all go to blazes. Or face my wand!"

Harry's mouth dropped open at that declaration but Ginny turned suddenly and hugged Daphne for all she was worth_**. "Thank you! Now I'm ready to walk you down the aisle to Harry." **_

The laugh the came out of Harry at that moment made them all feel a lot better. Hermione asked Harry if he would be satisfied with whatever the Wizengamot would decide and he nodded. "I've had my say and got if off my chest. It's done with as far as I am concerned."

"_**Harry?"**_

"_**Yes Ginny?"**_

"_**When we get back to the manor – since you've gotten something off your chest … could you put something on mine?"**_

"_**?"**_

"_**Your hands…"**_

"_**Or better yet – your lips"**_ Hermione added.

"Include me too" Daphne whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry's eyes started twinkling again to the delight of the three females but before he could say anything back, there came the sound of a gong.

"Time to get back then." The four returned to the courtroom and Harry got settled back in the witness box just before Dumbledore and the members of the Wizengamot filed back in. Everyone took their seats except for Dumbledore who rapped his gavel once again. "The Wizengamot has deliberated and come to a legal and binding sentence. Madame Bones?"

Amelia stood up and walked over and took a slip of paper from one of the court members and brought it back to Dumbledore. She returned to her seat and stood waiting for the announcement.

"The prisoner shall rise." The three Aurors released the chains to the chair and hauled Pettigrew to his feet.

Dumbledore unfolded the slip of paper and read it to the court. "After due and legal deliberations, Peter Pettigrew is sentenced to four years at Azkaban prison. He is then to have to have his wand snapped and to be thrown through the Veil. So mote it be and may the powers have mercy on your soul."

"The prisoner is excused." Peter Pettigrew was hauled out and Harry started celebrating along with Sirius and everyone else. Dumbledore, however, rapped his gavel again, calling for silence.

"The Wizengamot still has one more issue to vote on here. Lord Sirius Black – front and center if you please."

Both Harry and Sirius were puzzled but it was Hermione that 'told' Harry what she thought was going to happen. Harry smiled and pushed Sirius and told him to go stand by his girlfriend.

Sirius went and stood by Madame Bones as instructed by was still wondering what was going on. Dumbledore made him wait for a couple of anxious minutes and then turned to address the Wizengamot again. "As based on the evidence presented here today, which members of the court vote to clear Sirius Black of all crimes and expunge his record of all accusations and imprisonments?"

Wands were raised by every member. All except three wands were blue signifying agreement with the proposal. Dumbledore nodded and banged the gavel once again.

"Lord Black you are formally cleared by the Ministry of Magic for the actions you were imprisoned for. You are hereby given 25,000 galleons for each year of false imprisonment. So is it ordered and so mote it be! I think Madame Bones has something of yours also."

Dumbledore banged his gavel once again, dismissing the court. As Harry really began to yell and celebrate he saw Amelia Bones hand a very familiar looking box to Sirius. He opened it smiling and waved at Harry with the wand that had been stripped from him all those years ago. In the excitement of the celebration, not too many other people saw the head of the DMLE lean up and kiss Sirius Black right on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Neville Has a Surprise or Two

Sirius' Freedom Party ran long into the night even after the Potters and Daphne Greengrass returned to Potter Manor. Astoria had grown tired early and had gone to sleep in Gracie's bed. It was agreed to let her stay where she was and to have someone bring her home in the morning.

In the middle of everything that had gone on during the party Harry had found a moment to take Amelia Bones aside and ask her about the kiss he had seen in the courtroom. She had the grace to blush a little bit and told him that it hadn't been planned. "I was just so happy for Siri after all the time he had to suffer unjustly about being in Azkaban and kicking himself for failing to take care of you properly. He's a changed man from the one I dated while we at Hogwarts."

"You two were an item?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, no Harry. Sirius Black was nothing but a rogue and a scoundrel while he was at Hogwarts. He was a 'use and lose' type of wizard as a date and none of the Witches I knew thought he would ever settle down with one true love. He's still a prankster but it's not his life anymore; it's due to you and Gracie. He's gotten surprisingly responsible."

"So are you two…?"

"Maybe.. but because of what's happened to him and the way he's still feeling so guilty about leaving you abandoned, he doesn't feel like he has much to offer a witch."

"Him and Remus both" Harry muttered.

"I think Tonks is working on changing his mind as I am working on your father's. Please don't tell him I've talked to you about this. He might think we're ganging up on him and I would rather keep our relationship to something that only we two are working on."

"Of course, but you do realize that my wives have ways of worming secrets out of me?"

"Harry, just please ask them, as a favor to me, to not try to help."

Harry nodded but was very aware that the three ladies in his life would have noticed the kiss in the courtroom and the small conversation he was having with the Head of the DMLE right now. He and Amelia parted company and it wasn't much later until the three Potters and Daphne Greengrass left by their unique means to return to Potter Manor.

The four had turned to other activities after they arrived back home and discussions of the party and other concerns had been postponed until the next day. In fact, no discussions at all had happened in the Potter master bedroom other than which female might pay attention to what part of Harry and vice versa.

Xxxx xxxx

A soft knocking on the door had woke Harry and he was very careful about untangling himself from a number of arms and legs and throwing on a dressing robe on before carefully slipping out the door. Harry was met in the hallway by Knop and Luff. A small face peaked out from around Knop's side and Harry knelt down and held out his arms. A very high pitched and excited laugh came from Harmionny as she ran around her grand-elf to come and hug Harry.

Harry put a finger across the little house elf's lips. "Shh, you need to be a little quiet. Ladies Ginny and Hermione are still sleeping."

"Why?"

"It was a long day for us humans yesterday and they were very tired when they finally got to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because we're made different from you house elves. We need a lot of sleep to recover our energy levels when we stay awake too long or use too much magic.

"Wh…" Further questioning was curtailed when Knop picked up Harmionny and asked her not to bother Lord Harry any further. Her pout ended when she apparently heard a silent call. Her mouth dropped but she smiled and waved at Harry before vanishing away.

"She's starting to learn to pop here and there and my little elfling hasn't realized yet that her mother gets very worried when she doesn't know where she is. I hope she doesn't bother you or the ladies too much today Lord Harry."

"That one is never a bother. Is there something you needed to see me about?"

Luff held out a piece of paper and Harry took it and looked at the menu that she was planning on for the dinner tonight. Harry usually let Ginny or Hermione do this but the dinner was his idea after all. "I think this a great Luff but could we have some pudding or fruit cups also available for dessert? There's going to be a pretty long discussion with some of the guests afterwards and I don't want to be sleepy because of the richness of the food. And would it be possible to have breakfast for four set up on the gazebo in … thirty minutes?"

Luff nodded and vanished before Harry could tell her that his wives might want to have a look at the menu also. They rarely disagreed with Luff's choices but Harry didn't any sort of resentment aimed at him because he hadn't asked.

"Anything else Lord Harry?"

Harry bit his lip in concentration as he thought of what else might be needed for the evening. "Some water, hard cider and butterbeers in the study after supper I guess. I can't think of anything else but I'm sure there might be other things later."

Knop bowed and vanished and Harry tried sneaking back into the bedroom. He didn't succeed as someone jumped on his back when he turned to close the door. "Good morning Mr. Potter" came as a whisper.

"And a good morning to you Mrs. Potter." Harry smiled and turned his head to kiss Ginny. "Are you the only one up so far?"

"Yes I really had to go to the loo but I sort of pushed Daphne and Hermione into the warm spot I was occupying."

"I suppose we ought to wake them. Breakfast is up in the gazebo in about twenty five minutes."

"_**Shall we do it nicely or the Weasley way?"**_

Harry let Ginny down and the two walked over to the bed. Harry smiled as he threw an arm over Ginny's shoulders. "This should work."

Ginny felt Harry call a little bond magic up and the comforter and sheets were drawn back. Harry tried not to be too obvious as he stared at the naked forms of Hermione and Daphne that had become entwined together. Harry sighed and lifted one finger and the two rose silently until they were floating about four feet over the mattress. Harry felt a tug on his hand and saw that Ginny had produced a whistle from somewhere and had raised it to her lips. Harry hastily threw a silencing charm on both the door and the windows and nodded his head.

A very loud and shrill sound exploded throughout the bedroom and the two girls jumped as if been hit by a stinging hex. They reached to push up from the mattress but finding nothing but each other rolled around in mid-air for a second or two before gravity reasserted itself and Daphne and Hermione fell less than gracefully down on the bed.

Daphne bounced out of bed quickly. Seeing Ginny, bent over double with laughter, Daphne began chasing her around the bedroom shrieking at her until the redhead led her into the bathroom.

"We're taking a shower" Ginny yelled out with a giggle before the door slammed. Harry looked at the door for a moment and went back to the bed where Hermione was struggling to sit up. He helped pushed the hair back out of her face and then leaned in for a kiss. "It was getting late love. You didn't want me to leave it to Ginny to wake you up did you?"

Hermione cracked her neck to one side and then the other. "That was a little better than the firecrackers she set off underneath the pillows the last time. We had to make her heal our eardrums after that incident. Are you sure we can't tie her up after she goes to sleep?"

Harry frowned. "I will not get into a prank war between my wives thank you very much. We either totally teach her a lesson about waking up naturally or threaten to withhold favors."

"Yes, like you're going to resist her when she makes that cute rear squirm all over your lap."

"Speaking of cute rears…" Harry reached across Hermione's hip and brought her closer to the edge of the bed where he sat. Hermione's eyes lost a little bit of focus as Harry began tracing idle circles around her bum.

"I would say you have an hour or two to stop that but I am getting hungry."

"No comment on the hungry part Nonnie." Harry waggled his eyebrows and Hermione unexpectedly giggled.

"Well… I suppose you could munch on these for a bit." Hermione turned so that she was lying on her back and drew Harry's head down to her chest.

"Ooh, naked nipples. My almost favorite before, during and after meals snack." Hermione's response turned into a moan of approval as Harry latched on to her. She had her hand running through Harry's messy locks as she got more and more aroused by what Harry was doing to her with his lips and tongue. The applauding caught them both by surprise and Harry let go his 'snack' with an audible pop. Daphne and Ginny were standing at the end of the bed, wrapped in towels and clapping their hands.

"More, more" Daphne yelled.

"Do you want us to go up for breakfast without you two?" Ginny had to do a little dance as a bunch of pillows suddenly flew off the bed toward her head. When she straightened up again, Ginny found she had Hermione staring her right in the face. "You may get held down and spanked later… and not by Harry!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out but Harry grabbed Hermione's hand on the way by before they ended up in a tickle fight or a day-long running prank war.

"We'll meet you upstairs in a little bit. Nonnie and I are going to grab a quick shower."

"And anything else that they can get their hands on?" Daphne said as she started getting dressed.

Harry clapped both hands to his head and shook it. He was almost to the door when he was pulled around and found all three girls surrounding him for a hug.

"You do know as much as we verbally get into it that were really not mad or upset with you or each other, don't you Harry?"

Harry looked into the worried faces of Daphne and Ginny and then nodded. "I do but it's a little difficult to remember some mornings."

"Okay, we'll play nice from now on." Ginny leaned over to kiss Hermione, then Daphne and then Harry. "Happy now?"

"I would say happier. Definitely happier." Hermione gave a nod of her head to something important and Harry growled before trying to break out of the little triangle he was in. Ginny backed off with a little smile but Daphne leaned in to kiss Harry's lips gently. "We know you aren't responsible for EM's reactions. We think it's cute that you're still embarrassed by it. Please believe us when we really say it's a wonderful compliment Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and then nodded. Hermione tugged on his arm and he followed her into the bathroom. She turned back to say one thing to Daphne and Ginny. "We are really just having a shower you two. We'll be up for breakfast in a couple of minutes." The door closed and Harry walked into the shower and waited for Hermione. As they were washing each other up, Hermione posed a very difficult question to her husband. "Is having the three of us girls in one bed too much to handle mentally or emotionally Harry?"

Harry sighed as he started working the shampoo in the brunette's hair. "I don't want to disappoint anyone nor have any of you think I'm playing favorites."

"It _is_ too much; I'll talk to the others and make up a schedule for…"

"No, Nonnie, no." Harry leaned and kissed her gently. "No schedule, please. I can't have my feelings for you three regulated like that – taking turns or having a lottery drawing. We'll work this out as a family – just the four of us. It might just me being more off than normal this morning. I'm also a little nervous about the talk with Neville and the others tonight."

Hermione nodded and then after staring Harry in the eyes for a few long moments she turned around to him so he could begin to wash her back. The two continued along with the shower for a few more minutes and toweled each other off. As they took the elevator to the roof and breakfast in the gazebo, Hermione leaned into her husband's side and started thinking about the all the situations that her husband had taken across his young shoulders...

Xxxx xxxx

The formal dining table was almost as animated as it had been ever been since Harry had assumed Lordship of the Manor. Harry smiled at his guests; every person around the table was someone Harry had known for a long time or felt exceptionally close to. Well, almost. There had been one new visitor that proved the exception to the rule. Neville and his grandmother had asked Harry, Hermione and Ginny to bring a guest to the dinner. They were a little puzzled by the request but had no real reason to refuse either of the Longbottoms.

Hannah Abbott still seemed a little nervous still as she occupied a place at the table next to Susan and Neville. The blond Hufflepuff had made a formal apology to Lord Potter, his ladies and their House when she had first appeared at Susan's side out of the floo. When Harry has asked the reason for the apology Hannah said the she had judged Harry unfairly as probably being the 'Heir of Slytherin' during the horrible year that the students were being petrified. Ginny had reacted in shock to that title and reminder of her possession but Hermione pulled her into a quick hug for reassurance.

Harry, with his own issues as to the Heir of Slytherin, forced a smile onto his face and said that a lot of students had made that mistake and he didn't hold it against anyone for the insinuations that had been spread about him. He just hoped that Hannah would make her own observations and develop a friendship with him and his family. Hannah had actually curtseyed back at Harry before Susan and Neville laughingly told her that that was not the best way to get on Harry's good side.

Ginny nodded and linked arms up with Hannah as they made their way back to the dining room. Sirius, Amelia, and Gracie stood up when Lady Longbottom and the three other guests entered and everyone said their 'Hellos' before arranging themselves around the table. A few faces were made when salads appeared first but a few pointed looks from Sirius, Amelia and Daphne had everyone eating and starting to talk again. Harry relaxed a bit as everyone seemed to have good time and Hannah got into the conversations as well.

Madame Bones and Lady Longbottom were still rehashing the trial the previous day and picking on Sirius about the 'gifts' he had received at the end. He was fending off the comments good-naturally and Harry hoped that Amelia would stop before Sirius stopped taking it as a joke. Astoria and Gracie had talked all throughout dinner about the homework they both had been working on. Astoria had her own assigned summer homework and Gracie still was receiving basics work from McGonagall, Molly Weasley and a few others. The two young ladies had come to the conclusion by dessert that most teachers had forgotten about being kids once and having fun. The two hadn't noticed that most of the conversations had stopped around them until there was a small cough from behind them.

The two whirled to see Sirius and Augusta Longbottom staring at them rather intently. Madame Longbottom was tapping her foot rather impatiently and Sirius was a rather strange gleam in his eye at he was thoughtfully tapping his reclaimed wand on his chin.

"So teachers are just mean and thoughtless are we?" Madame Longbottom said.

"And too old and forgetful to remember what fun is?" Sirius demanded.

"It was just talk, really" Gracie said standing in a small bit of panic.

"Please we didn't mean that about you two. Honestly! We.."

Before Astoria could say another word, the two bowls of pudding at the table had enlarged threefold and had been dumped over their heads. Gracie and Astoria were still sputtering and trying to clear their faces when Sirius Black addressed them. "You can make a better apology when you get back. Bye-bye!"

A jab and swicker with his wand caused Astoria and Gracie to disappear from the dining room as everybody else erupted in laughter. Ginny came over and hugged Sirius. "That was perfect. Where are they?"

"Well they did need cleaning up, didn't they? Where would I send them?

"The pool" came the answer from around the table and laughter rose up again.

"Grams?" asked an incredulous Neville.

"I'll not have any child I've instructed disrespect a teacher. Not in my presence."

"That's not what he's objecting to Madame Longbottom" Susan said.

"That was Butterscotch pudding. That's Nev's favorite flavor" Hannah said quickly and then blushed at her boldness.

That generated another round of laughter and Harry promised he would have the house elves bring some more. The dinner actually concluded when two dripping females appeared into the doorway and made proper curtseys and apologies to all the adults at the dinner. Madame Longbottom applied the drying charms to the two girls and then they both said their "Thank You's".

Harry and Sirius went over to give hugs to the two girls and told them they had had done a proper job of providing entertainment for everyone. Astoria was still upset by the dunking but Sirius said that he and Amelia would personally take them to the kitchens for their missed dessert.

At that Harry said it was time for the meeting that he wanted to have with Neville and Susan. Hermione wasn't too surprised when both Neville and Susan asked that the suddenly shy Hannah be included with any discussion. Harry nodded and led the procession to the study. Madame Longbottom followed along but Neville turned around and told his grandmother that he was capable of listening to Harry and the others by himself. She nodded slowly but then hugged Neville. She told him that he was responsible for getting his dates home and that she would see him in the morning. Lady Longbottom then thanked her host and hostesses for a nice evening.

Harry walked over, bowed and kissed the elder witch's House ring in a show of proper respect. A rare but increasingly familiar smile came to the Dowager Longbottom's face and she stepped forward to hug him.

"Harry, you are turning into a proper gentleman and a true credit to you parents. I'm rather proud and happy of the friendship you all have with Neville. There may come a time sooner or later when you both will have need of that bond for both your future's sake. I'm glad you are telling him everything and I would beg a favor to include Hannah now. Neville will explain it to you."

"Of course we will. Thank you for coming tonight. Let's do this again sometime this summer."

"I hope our two families getting together will be a frequent occurrence but it is your turn to come over to Longbottom Hall the next time." Madame Longbottom nodded to the five girls and then turned to make her way to the floo point and the way home.

Harry scratched his head but went through the study door and closed it behind him. He perched on the edge of his desk and then pointed to the tray of beverages that sat on an end table. "Help yourself to anything you want and if you would like something different, please ask now. I'd rather not be interrupted once we start."

Everyone took a glance at the refreshments but nobody said anything. Harry was a little surprised when Neville stood from his place at the sofa between Susan and Hannah and came forward. "I know this is your evening and house Harry but I have some news that I'd like to share with you and your lovely wives first. And Daphne too, of course. Have a seat, this shouldn't take too long."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to sit on the arm of the chair that Hermione was sitting in. Ginny was already sitting on the opposite arm and just couldn't wait until Neville started. "This has to do with Hannah?"

Susan chuckled. "I knew at least one of them would suspect something. Go ahead Nev. Tell them the whole sordid truth."

Harry turned to look at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. 'Sordid?' he mouthed. Hermione gave him a mental slap to pay attention and then faced Neville.

"As almost everyone has been aware of Susan and I have been hanging out together since the end of our first year. We've done mostly small dates and study sessions, either in or outside the DA meetings. Last Christmas holidays, I finally worked up enough courage to ask Susan to be my regular girlfriend and hopefully be my wife someday."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Congratulations then. You haven't let anyone know so far. Usually the Hogwarts rumor mill has everybody identified and outed after two or three days."

Susan shifted forward on the couch. "That's because I didn't, couldn't give an answer to Neville until recently. I was heartbroken that I disappointed this dear sweet person but I told him that there were personal complications but that I did care about him a lot and was very flattered by the attention."

"It didn't sound like an outright rejection" Harry pointed out.

"It wasn't and Susan said she would like to continue on with me until the complication was resolved one way or the other."

Hannah shuffled over on the sofa and took up Susan's hand. "As you've probably guessed by now, I am that complication. Susan's mother and my father were good friends and second cousins. Both her parents and my father were also all killed in the first war against You-Know-Who. She and I sort of grew up together as Madame Bones still had her own career at the DMLE and needed a reliable babysitter who also needed a good deal of emotional support of her own. We were sisters in almost way but name and came to Hogwarts together on the Express. Imagine our happiness when we were both sorted in to Hufflepuff together."

"We celebrated in our dorm room that night after the Sorting Feast and hugged and kissed and then did something totally very foolish for two girls that had been raised around magic."

'_**Rut-roh!'**_ Hermione commented silently and then jumped when Harry threw a pinch to the inside of her arm.

"In the darkness of Susan's new bed, we made a promise on our magic never to be separated." Hannah seemed very upset at saying that and Susan turned her a little sideways to hug her.

"So, it wasn't a complete Wizard's or in this case Witch's Oath" Harry stated with a bit of confusion.

Neville moved back to the couch and knelt down on the floor besides Hannah. He reached up to rub her back gently and to clasp Susan's hand when she and Hannah separated. "It was enough of a magical promise to link them both emotionally together. Nothing like a true bonding that you three have but enough to make them want to be around each other."

Hermione raised her hand. "Could you explain that a little further? I'm not condemning either of you for it or the inadvertent promise that started it all out."

Hannah's face was very red as she straightened out. "Susan feels a little 'unwhole' if we're too far apart and I'm totally… sexually focused on her. I'm not sure if I would have gone this way or not without that promise but the only one I've ever been attracted to is Susan. Even before the promise I had my little daydreams about living my life with her."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Daphne sat back in thought for a while and then Harry moved over to wedge himself next to the Slytherin blond as she seemed to be getting more upset the longer she stared at Susan and Hannah.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore or Madame Pomphrey about being pulled apart?" Daphne finally got out. "It seems to me that you're going to being punished for the rest of your life for a childhood mistake."

"No. Susan and I are both very content with the situation and we've told Susan's aunt and my mother and they were both very understanding about it after a while. I actually was and am still very happy that Neville and Susan started spending time together. I realized quickly that I wasn't going to be the only person in Susan's future and couldn't think of another honest wizard at Hogwarts that I'd want Susan to be with. And Neville wasn't my second choice because you had been snatched up already Harry. I'm surprisingly developing some pretty strong feelings of my own toward him as we've spent time together. "

"I'm glad you didn't set your sights on me" Harry whispered more for Ginny, Daphne and Hermione than for himself.

"Neville is more than good enough for us. There's another important part of the equation that you four haven't even touched upon yet. The family continuations."

"Neither you or Susan can continue your lines if it's just the two of you" Ginny concluded.

"Yes and that's a duty and obligation that's been very ingrained in each of our upbringing as single women." Hannah said.

"So…?"

Neville stood and then slid into the space between Hannah and Susan that seemed to naturally open. "The Hogsmeade weekend in late March included a meeting between us three and our respective guardians in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. Grams was a little upset and confused at first at what the situation was but with a little help from Amelia and Justina, Hannah's mother, we finally worked out something that we thought would make everyone happy."

"And that would be?"

"I don't want to seem like I'm bragging Harry, but on my 15th birthday next year, my engagement to one Susan Bones will be announced with a wedding date to be determined later. After that furor has settled down, the contract declaring that Hannah Abbot has been confirmed as a consort-in-waiting to the Longbottom family and me will be printed in the Prophet."

Harry jumped out of his chair to go congratulate Neville while all the girls in the room squealed in excitement and began talking to each other in one big hug. Harry led everyone over to the refreshments and led the first toast to the upcoming Longbottom-Bones-Abbot family "in whatever form in may eventually become." The group downed their butterbeers and then Neville playfully proposed his own toast. "And here's to Harry Potter who set such an unusual example of being impossibly married to two witches at once and made it possible for me to think that it might be a very good thing to have more than one gorgeous lady at my side."

Hannah and Susan both kissed Neville suddenly Harry wondered if that 'dumbfounded, embarrassed and yet overjoyed' look was on his face when his women did the same to him. After a few more jokes about jealous wizards at school and Harry and Neville's need to get away from a coven of witches (which only Ginny thought was funny), Harry cleared his throat and directed everyone back to their respective seats.

"As much fun as dinner and your surprise have been, the original idea was to invite you Neville and Susan to tell you some facts about the Potter family and each of us that we felt you had earned the right to know. Of course, all this is pretty important to not let anyone know about but Amelia and Augusta both know things that they have had to hide from you. That's not fair to either them or you. We're including Hannah now as she seems to understand the need for discretion."

Neville surprisingly raised his hand. "Would this be something along the lines that you, Harry Potter, are actually Lord Gryffindor?"

"Or Daphne's mysterious suitor has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead?" asked Susan.

It was almost funny when Neville and Susan turned to each other, pointed and said "You knew?" Both were surprised that the other had kept something important from the other but it was Harry and his wives that were truly gobsmacked.

"Thanks I guess for keeping your news away from each other but we really want to know how you found out. Neville first, please."

Neville smiled. "In spite of the fact that Harry and Robb Loxley have been seen at the same time, a few of your mannerisms gave you away Harry. I'm not sure that anybody that hadn't been your roommate for a couple of years would have noticed it."

"Could you tell us one example so we can change things and nobody else starts to suspect?" came from Ginny.

"You take a certain stance Harry when you are annoyed beyond all your patience and are just waiting to hex somebody. I saw it against Malfoy and his stooges during the first year and when we were at the stupid dueling club under Lockhart."

"And…"

"You remember that Board of Governor's meeting that was at my house Harry? You, or rather Lord Gryffindor, reacted to something Nott senior said and he was pinned to the ceiling in about a half-second. The look on your face when you hit him with the giant pudding gloves and the change of clothing was very familiar. It was until later that I figured it out."

"And yet you told nobody."

"It's not my secret to tell Harry. Besides I had already been made a Friend of the House of Potter remember. I wouldn't tell anyone a secret of yours like that. I thought you'd get around to telling me when you were ready."

Harry went over and gave Neville a short hug. "I wished I had somebody like you in my life when I was growing up Nev. You'll hear the whole story now."

"Not until Susan tells me why she suspects Harry is the person that I have a future commitment with."

"Daphne, you forget we have classes together. There was this day in Transfiguration that McGonagall was explaining something very advanced that we would learn in our sixth or seventh year. She slipped and said it was something that 'Harry' had done already. Not Mr. Potter or Lord Potter."

"So she slipped once. What's the relevance?"

"The look on your face. The recognition, pride and love when the name 'Harry' came out. Not too many people saw the Ice Princess' mask slip that day but I did. There were other tips of course."

"If you dare say anything to anybody else…."

"I will include a promise of secrecy about your intended when Neville, Hannah and I swear our Wizard's oath about keeping everything else we learn tonight secret."

"Thank you. Harry already gets enough grief by having those other two foxes at his beck and call."

"Hey, I resent that statement" Hermione said.

"But you notice that neither of us are actually denying it" Ginny laughed as she ducked away from a swat on her arm Hermione threw.

"Could we settle down a bit?" Harry asked. "Otherwise our three guests will be here for breakfast."

"Yes, Our Lord and Master!"

A small storm of ice chips flew out of the butterbeer bucket at the wise-cracking women who claimed to be Mrs. Potter. The snickering stopped immediately as Harry glared at them.

"Okay where to start this? I guess the end of 2nd year is as good as any. When Ginny and Hermione were kidnapped by the 'Heir of Slytherin' at the end of the year, I tracked down the last of the Founder's Chambers, the Chamber of Secrets. After talking to Myrtle, I discovered that it took a Parseltongue could open the hidden…"

It took almost three full hours to talk Neville, Susan and Hannah from the events in the Chamber of Secrets to the recent rescue of Harry's mothers-in-law and Gracie. There was ample time for revelations, clarifications, confirmations, elaborations, commiserations, and implications of what had happened to the three Potters. Including the times Harry had almost died.

Daphne's disclosure of the terms of her parents wills brought a knowing smile to Susan and Hannah while Neville tried to be sympathetically supportive. It was a try because he started snickering in spite of the glares that were shot his way from Daphne and Harry. The transformations of Harry, Ginny and Hermione to Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Ladies Gryffindor and Slytherin were greeted by laughter and applause from Neville and his dates. None of the three had seen Lord Slytherin before or Lady Gryffindor and Lady Slytherin. Hannah was laughing so hard at Hermione's transformation that she was literally in tears. All three thought that Harry ought to summon Minister Fudge back to Hogwarts for some more "pranks and hijinks" or have Ladies Slytherin and Gryffindor show up for breakfast some morning in the Great Hall.

The fun part of the evening stopped once Hermione brought up the prophecy that was made by Professor Trelawney all those years ago. Susan was especially shocked when Harry disclosed that the circumstances might have led to Neville being the one to be sought after to be killed by Tom Riddle instead of him. Both Susan and Hannah clung to Neville's arms a little closer after that and Harry decided not to tell the three about the Horcruxes and the 'rebirth' of the Dark Lord that had foretold by a 2nd prophecy. That would be a private discussion with Neville at some later date and Harry would let him decide what to tell his intendeds.

All seven of the teenagers were thoroughly wrung out emotionally at the end of the telling both by the highlights and the laughter and the opposite lows and tears. There were a number of hugs exchanged amongst them all before Neville reminded Hannah and Susan that they one important obligation to perform for their friends before they left Potter Manor. Harry had almost forgotten but nodded in understanding when Neville made a little bow of respect to him and then he, Susan and Hannah made a Wizard's Oath swearing to never divulge anything that they had learn about the three Potters and Lady Greengrass. Ginny and Hermione asked for permission to hug Neville and Harry led the trio out the study doors to the floo point.

That left Daphne, Hermione and Ginny temporarily to the own company. "I'm glad we don't have to do that very often" Ginny said as she began gathering up a few butterbeer bottles from around the room.

Daphne sat back in her chair. "I seem to learn more and more every time I heard the story being told. I know you aren't deliberately hiding things from me; it's just that there's so many amazing things you've gotten used to that you don't even think about them anymore."

Hermione came over to hold Daphne's hand. "We are sorry about that. I promise it's not deliberate. That's why we're encouraging you to spend a lot of time with Harry. He does like talking to you."

"I love talking to him and I think it's marvelous that he's not just attracted to my looks. He talks to me like he's really interested in my opinion rather than what's in my bra."

"So do we but we do appreciate your physical side as well as your mental strengths."

"And with that gracious compliment, I think I will go find Tori and we'll head home. I think Harry would be better off with just you two tonight. Ladies, I didn't want to say anything earlier but I think having me in the bed with you two and Harry isn't a good thing right now."

"Why?" asked a confused Ginny. "I thought the more the merrier."

"This is just a guess on my part but Harry's feelings,moral compass and conscience are a little conflicted with each other. Despite the permissions from you two, and our developing relationship, I'm still a female that's interfering with your marriage. Having me in bed with the both of you must be raising a question of fidelity in his head, even if he isn't totally aware of it."

"No!" came from Ginny and Hermione.

"It's okay. Things will change on my 15th birthday remember. I'll get to tell 'Lord Gryffindor' what my official future will be with Harry and you two wonderful women. It's only a week or two away. Maybe then Harry won't feel quite so uncomfortable about doing things with me in the presence of both of you."

Hermione came over to hold Daphne and kiss her cheek. "You are a wonderful person Daphne for understanding Harry so well. I'm kind of a little sorry that Harry hasn't been a little more roguish with you."

"Don't be sorry; it's what makes Harry the man we both admire and love so much. With your ongoing permissions I think Harry and my encounters will be rather private unless Harry wants either or both of you to join us. Does that sound like a reasonable solution until my birthday?"

Ginny came over to join in the hug. "Does that mean that you don't want to play with us either Daph?"

"If it's okay with Harry, Sweetums would like to continue her personal arrangements with either or both of the Ladies Potter. I'm very sure Harry wouldn't mind seeing that."

Ginny and Hermione smiled broadly and hugged Daphne tighter. Harry returned to the study at that moment and wondered why the girls were all together. Hermione said that they were just saying goodbye to Daphne as she was going home.

Harry didn't try to talk her out of her decision to leave but only grabbed her up in a hug of his own. "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

Daphne shook her head negatively. "It's been a while since Tori and I spent a whole day together. I'm sure she'll be tired of me by lunch so why don't you and your sexy wives come over to Greengrass Manor after lunch and we can go flying or something."

"I'm in favor of that" Ginny said from the background. Harry laughed. "She does like to fly."

"No" Hermione said. "She does like to 'something'."

Ginny blew a raspberry at everyone in general but headed out the door. "Let's go find your sister Sweetums so everyone can get some sleep tonight."

Harry kissed Daphne again and then picked up her and Hermione's hand. "Let's go see if Tori's left any pudding in the pantry. Thanks for being here for us tonight Daphne."

"Where else would I be?"

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face as he left the study with two gorgeous women at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Guidance of another Sort

Harry looked at the syllabus again. Five days of goblin training in Magical Economics and Estate Management; 10 hours a day with an hour and a half break for lunch for 'puny' human witches and wizards. It looked very intimidating and Harry's small consolation was that he knew at least some of the people who had showed up early to begin the training.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the syllabus again. Harry saw that Ginny and Daphne had paired up and were looking at the same sheet they had been handed when they had walked into the conference room a little while ago.

_**The Nature and Profitable Powers of Business, Estates and Wealth**_

Monday – Terms and Objectives – History of Economics

Tuesday – Business Practices – Labor, Management, Muggles

Wednesday – Investments – Planning Business Opportunities

Thursday – Banking – Estate management

Friday – Law, International and Domestic Business Partnerships - Contracts

It looked like a rough and intensive week ahead for anyone who was taking the class. One of the nice things about taking this course was that there was no final test. The goblins felt you would be rewarded by the personal success or failure you might have after taking the course. It was the individual's responsibility to learn and his own profits that were at risk if he didn't.

Daphne had said that Advance courses were held on specific subjects but cost exorbitantly more that the basic courses. Harry imagined that the actual business managers or barristers were the only ones that were actively pursuing those types of education.

As the hour for the start of class approached, Harry took another look around the classroom. About half the class was composed of Hogwarts aged students; Terry Boot, Blaise Zambini, Justin Finch- Fletchley and Megan Jones greeted Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Ginny. Neville and Susan slipped in at the last second and found a pair of open seats together. A few other school age teens were present who were either home-schooled or attended other magical schools. Harry wondered if there would be time to get to know them during the course of the week and if the class was going to be composed of strictly lectures or whether there was going to be homework assigned.

The other half of the class was adults. The attire and ages varied greatly from muggle business suits of a young married couple to old robes from middle-aged wizards. Hermione told Harry that she thought the adults might be people who were starting a business, inherited something or had otherwise suddenly been placed in a position of business ownership or family responsibility.

Before Harry could ask Daphne mentally if she knew any of the others, the door opened and an older goblin walked slowly to the small stage that sat in front of the room. There was a normal podium, but there was also a small unpadded chair with a table and a pitcher and glass next to it. The old goblin made for the pitcher and poured himself something that smoked and bubbled just a little before he sat down in the chair. He drank from the glass, belched little loudly and then began.

"My name is Baskcleaver and you are here to listen to me. I don't care whether you choose to attend after today or not. It's not my concern whether you think this is a waste of galleons. There will be no final test like you magicals insist on undertaking but some discussions and projects in class will be enacted. Your profits and decisions in the future will be the only determination of how well you have learned. Lord Potter?"

"Yes Master Baskcleaver?"

"You are required to be in Ragnorak's office. Make it quick or you will lose much knowledge."

"_**Crap, what now?"**_

"You're delaying the class Lord Potter. Keep your mental comments to yourself from here on out and return quickly!"

Harry hung his head at being caught but made a respectful bow to the instructor before he left the room. Baskcleaver didn't acknowledge him but began talking in a low steady voice about the course plan and objectives. Harry glanced back into the room long enough for Hermione to wink at him and point to the notes she was taking. Harry closed the door silently and wondered why the leader of the Goblin Nation wanted to see him.

As Harry stood and tried to figure out the way to Ragnorak's office, he saw Griphook hurry around the corner and approach him. "My apologies Lord… Harry for not greeting you earlier and escorting you and your ladies to class. I was just informed that Ragnorak requested your presence in his office.

Harry smiled and fell in step with the goblin. "I was under the impression that it wasn't an invitation."

"Baskcleaver is known to be rather brusque and impatient with everyone. He was a head auditor for many years before his knowledge was deemed sufficient to train young goblins and other magical beings."

"If it is not a secret, may I enquire how long goblins get trained to assume their posts here at Gringotts?"

"Twelve of your years, although there is a bit of time compression involved in our way of measuring time."

Harry wisely didn't ask about time compressions and the age of the young goblin. After the time-turner incident, Harry had vowed not to get anywhere near anything that had to do with different time experiences. Besides they had arrived in the short corridor that led to Ragnorak's office. Griphook knocked on the door and opened it. "I shall be waiting at the end of the class today if you need me Lord Harry."

"Thank you Griphook. May your profits rise like the tide."

"And your enemies bemoan the fact that your mother and father ever met."

Harry grimaced briefly at that particular goblin phraseology but figured it was a compliment of sorts and closed the door on his account manager. He turned to greet and bow to Ragnorak and found that there were already two other occupants in the office. Wrotkill and Dumbledore were sitting in two of the three chairs in front of the head goblin's desk.

_"Ragnorak joH'a' qaquvmoH! Wrotkill joH'a!"_

"Your gobbledygook is getting a little better Friend Harry."

_"Tlho devwL'. QaStaH nuq?"_ (Thanks great leader. What is going on?)

Wrotkill stepped a few paces closer and bowed his head slightly. "We have finished the inventory of all the family vaults that you now have claim to."

"I hope you don't need my permission again to destroy any Dark Objects you find or found?"

"No, I'm sure your instructions on that matter were very complete Harry" Dumbledore said. "It wasn't an evil artifact they found."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't have my specific name on it by some chance does it?"

There was a rough bark of laughter from both Wrotkill and Ragnorak. "Not really Lord Harry, but it was something that needed to be brought to your attention."

With that mysterious statement Ragnorak clapped his hands and a silver tray appeared in the room. It floated over to where Harry stood and he looked at the contents. Four sets of bracelets… no the correct term for what Harry saw were bracers… eight bracers made of some highly–polished metal that Harry couldn't readily identify. They each were about four inches wide with an open slit that separated the two ends. Harry saw that they were less than a quarter inch thick and tapered around the edges to make a smooth fit. All the bracers had a number of runes inscribed upon them. Harry was fascinated by their looks and had to resist the draw to reach out and touch them.

"Where were these found?" Harry finally asked.

Wrotkill answered his question. "Griphook was clearing out the Valcommon vault and moving some bigger pieces of ancient furniture that were there into a general warehouse that you have. It seems moving the furniture magically triggered the protection ward of a secret compartment in the chest. Griphook could not determine what was hidden and after he called me, I had to magically disassemble the chest to find the secret compartment. No one has been able to touch these since they were discovered."

"And I was called out of class because…?"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the tray and one of the items floated off and began rotating slowly. "I was able to take a better look at the bits of armor after Ragnorak requested my assistance. On the inside of each band of metal there is the Shield of Hogwarts."

Harry whistled softly. "These might be some more of the Founder's relics then?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. "I for one have never heard of anything like these and we have found that they cannot be removed from Gringotts despite the various efforts the three of us have made. Bringing Godric's or any of the other founder's pictures to Gringotts is impractical at best. So…"

"As heir I get to try and do something with them."

Wrotkill saw the look of resignation on Harry's face and responded. "It is your choice of course Lord Hogwarts. They may remain here in storage if you wish us to examine them more and try to figure out their purpose. There are some other markings that do not resemble any known runes that we have knowledge of."

Harry smiled. "I wish you wouldn't use that title Wrotkill. Leave them here and deprive Hermione of a mystery and a chance to do more research? And I thought bracers like these were used in archery or as a part of defensive armor for sword-play?"

"That it generally true Harry but the presence of the runes might make them more important than those common employments."

Harry sighed. "Is there a warded room somewhere close where I can put my life at risk all over again?"

Wrotkill bent over double barking out his amusement at Harry's statement. "I have seen the ways you can protect yourself Lord Harry. I am not concerned about your safety. And yes there is a room nearby that we can use."

"Well, let's go to it them. I'm missing out on a most important lecture from Baskcleaver."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He was the one to teach me that course many years ago. I distinctly remember he wasn't fond of interruptions."

"Would you like an excuse note Lord Harry?"

Harry said something back in gobbledygook that had Ragnorak pounding on his desk in helpless laughter and even made Dumbledore's eyebrows rise.

Harry explained to the Headmaster as he followed Wrotkill and the tray of bracers out of the room. "I worked under Master Cafzod for a long time. His apprentices said a lot of things under their breath that I didn't understand until much later."

Three corridors and two flights of stairs later the quartet were in a roughly circular cave. Harry could feel the wards that were set up to protect the rest of the floor(s) from whatever experiments or happenstance would take place there. Wrotkill floated the tray to the desk that was in the room and Dumbledore separated one pair out for Harry to try his luck on. Wrotkill conjured up some shields to protect the occupants of the room and Harry took another look at the pair of metal pieces he was going to try and touch.

"A word before you start Harry." Harry went over to Dumbledore's side to see what he wanted to tell him. "One advanced level of the shield spell is called 'Protego Articulus'; you can shape the shield to follow the outline of your hand or to form a globe that will encircle or exclude a part of your body. It is said that Merlin used this particular spell to breathe underwater for brief periods; not that you should ever have a reason to use it that way, of course."

Harry totally disregarded the Merlin reference and began gathering the magic from his core for the spell. He said it once and pointed his wand at his other hand and watched as a transparent blue sheath formed around two fingers. It took three more tries before Harry got his entire hand and arm protected to his satisfaction. He nodded to Wrotkill and approached the pair of metal bands.

Harry reached out carefully to touch one of the bracers and just laid his hand over it. There was a noticeable feel of a bit of magic to the piece and Harry wondered how much of the magic was being diffused by his shield. Casting a look over at Dumbledore, Harry saw him bring his forefinger and thumb closer and closer together.

Harry slowly thought about thinning the shield on one finger and watched as the glow on his entire hand got brighter except for his pinkie. There was a small whoosh in the room when his finger became exposed but by then Harry was touching the metal with a bare finger. A bright flash occurred and Harry was rocked backward a step by the power of the contact. Harry told everyone he was okay and then dropped the shield totally on his hand. Walking up to the pair again Harry picked up the one he had touched. He picked it up and turned to look at some of the runes on the back. "I recognize this sign as 'Fire'." Harry reached out to flip the other one over.

"This is not a match – the main rune here is 'Air'". Harry stepped over to the desk and the other seven bracers. He looked at Wrotkill for a second and the Goblin Mage wave his hand, dispersing the shield he had created. Harry turned and flipped the other bracers around until he found what he was looking for.

"These two match up." Harry held up the two pieces of metal that had the Fire rune on them and they glowed a soft orange as he held them together. The bracers with the Water rune generated a light turquoise glow while the Air pair held a silvery sheen as Harry brought them close together. The bracers with the 'Earth' rune glowed with a dark brown hue.

"I guess they recognized me. We'll figure out what they do when we get back to Potter Manor. I'm pretty sure that we're going to have to go to Hogwarts to talk to Godric and Joshua. It was his family's vault these were found in – maybe he knows something."

"It would probably be best if these stayed in your possession Friend Harry." Wrotkill made a pass with his staff and a small briefcase appeared on the table. "It's spelled to never leave your grasp unless you desire it to; only you and your wives should be able to open it."

"Thank you Wrotkill. I will make sure that you and High Lord Ragnorak are informed as to what these are or do."

"Perhaps Master Cafzod would be of some assistance in your search for knowledge."

Harry nodded to Ragnorak as he placed the eight bracers in the briefcase. He closed it with a very satisfying click and made his formal goodbyes to the two goblins and Dumbledore. Harry wasn't surprised when he found Griphook outside the door waiting to escort him back to the classroom.

Baskclaver didn't pause in his lecture as Harry slipped back into the room but his face had a definitely sourer look. Harry felt the goblin's eyes almost boring into him but pulled out the paper and pens he had brought and began taking notes. Hermione nudged him and pointed at the briefcase but Harry shook his head 'No'. Now was not the time to discuss the latest mystery to appear in their life as Baskcleaver rumbled on describing the difference between profits and margins.

Xxxx xxxx

Lunch was eaten very hurriedly at a warded booth at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hadn't wanted to be rude to Neville or Susan but begged off having lunch with them as he had a 'family matter' to talk to his wives about. Neville nodded as he had seen the briefcase Harry had walked back into class with.

After Harry and the others ordered their food and drinks, Harry finally explained what he had been called out of class for and what he had come back with. He opened the briefcase carefully to make sure no one else could see that contents and slapped Ginny's hand as she reached for one of the bracers.

"Not here and not now. We don't know what they are and what they may do. Jamie Evans is planning to go and see Cafzod. You are invited to accompany him."

A trip to Demzelda's Finest Jewelry Store was a dream wish for most girls and the three beauties that Harry was having lunch with were no exception. Especially when Hermione let a stage whisper be heard by all in the booth that a "few people very close to them" were having birthdays in the next couple of weeks. Harry and Daphne rolled their eyes at Hermione and Ginny but Hermione pulled the briefcase a little bit closer to her.

"I don't recognize some of these runes Harry. They don't look like normal ones; some are more roughly formed and choppy. But the others almost seem to flow and move around as you look at them."

"That's why I'm going to see Cafzod. With all the works he's done in his life, he might recognize the metal or some of those other runes."

"I hope you're not planning on giving them to us to wear if they are tied to archery" Daphne stated.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed but reached out to tweak her husband's nose. Hermione and Daphne shook their heads a little sadly and Daphne reached across the table to turn the confused boy's head toward her.

"Harry, I want you to think about what you know about bows, arrows and archers." Daphne looked Harry right in the eye and then bent her head, looking straight down; Harry was still confused. It wasn't until Daphne repeated her action for the third time that Harry's eyes followed hers and he went all kind of red.

"You might be able to draw a bow but you would definitely hurt yourself by releasing the arrow. Your …"

"Boobs, well at least one would obviously be in the way. I don't think you would like us getting injured like that. Hermione might be able to bind herself up but there's no way Ginny or I would be able to get ourselves out of the way of a released bowstring."

"I would offer to kiss and make them better if you ever had to do that. Maybe Ron, the twins and Neville could use them if these are just for archery protections."

"It's a classic piece of lore that the women that belonged to the Amazon tribe in ancient Greece voluntarily cut off one breast to be able to always draw a bow."

The three others in the booth flinched a bit at Hermione's words. Harry turned to his bench mate and complained. "Thank you very much for putting that image in my mind. How am I supposed to eat anything now?"

Daphne leaned across the table to whisper to Harry. "Just think about the three lovely complete sets you have around this table and what they feel and taste like."

Tom brought over their drinks and sandwiches at that time and wondered about the goofy smile that was on the face of the famous boy wizard. Hermione was biting her lip to contain her laughter but she did elbow Harry enough in the ribs that he came back to reality and thanked Tom for the food.

Fifteen minutes later three witches passed through the portal to Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron and made their way down the street toward Demzelda's. The tallest of the witches seemed to be carrying a muggle type purse that was thrown over her shoulder and held close to her side. About a minute after the trio entered the jewelry store, Jamie Evans opened the door, transforming himself into Harry Potter and took a look around. Dana Fitzgerald was standing behind one counter and pulling out a tray of necklaces when Harry slipped up behind the whispering girls. "Let me know if there's anything they really like. I'm sure the budget wouldn't mind a few more purchases from here."

The saleslady started at the voice and looked over the three girls shoulders. "Harry" she yelled but then corrected herself. "Sorry Lord Potter, I'm waiting on these three ladies but I would be more then glad to assist you after I finish with them."

"Dana, your memory still hasn't straightened out. I'm still Harry unless there's a bunch of other customers here that aren't related to me. Two of these beautiful ladies have the unfortunate luck to be my brides. May I introduce you to Ladies Hermione Granger Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter? This other lovely person is their very close friend Lady Daphne Greengrass. You won't have to worry about whether they can afford anything here in the store or not. Just charge anything they find to my account at Gringotts."

Three exasperated voices brought the manager out of his office and Harry slipped the 'purse' off of Hermione's shoulder as he turned to hold out his hand to the man. "Hi Brad. How are sales going?"

Bradley Pierson grinned as he shook Harry's hand. "Pretty good but we've long sold out the few pieces that you made when you were here. Without mentioning who the craftsman was exactly. Please tell me you've found some time this summer to come here and make a few more masterpieces for us."

"Sorry, I wish I could but being married and all my other responsibilities doesn't leave me much spare time. I was wondering however if Master Cafzod might have a few minutes to spare for a brief discussion."

"You wait here and I'll go ask. I'm sure he will enjoy catching up with you. His current apprentice Yarlscar will be most appreciative of a few moments respite too."

"Still an exacting taskmaster then" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, for the quality of the pieces and the development of future jewelers. This latest one just started."

"Ooh sorry then for him." Harry felt Daphne slip up behind him as Mr. Pierson slipped through the door that led to the goblin jeweler's workrooms. "You worked here?"

"Part of the training for assembling my own staff; it was pretty intense at times but Cafzod is a very good teacher for a goblin. At least he explained things when I had questions, unlike Baskcleaver."

"Or ex-professor Binns" Daphne said with a smile. "Do you miss this much?"

"Sometimes but I've got much better 'hobbies' now." Daphne put a hand up and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Don't you dare waggle those eyebrows at me in here."

Harry was going to ask why but a call from Hermione summoned the blond back to her side and Brad had opened the side door behind the main counter and waved at Harry to enter. Harry passed by the manager and apologized for interrupting the business' day. "You're welcome here in any capacity and at any time Harry. Don't be a stranger."

Nodding to the man Harry closed the door behind him and found himself in the anteroom where a young goblin was hunch over a tray of jewels and sorting them into magical versus normal jewels, sizes and quality. Harry murmured a greeting in gobbledygook and Yarlscar looked up in surprise. Harry reached in over his shoulder and picked up three jewels and sorted them in about two seconds.

_"Tlhe' rIn Sov!"_ (Practice yields knowledge!)

Harry continued inward as the 'Baltek' (learner) stared after him for a second before returning to his task. Harry continued inward and found Cafzod where he had seen him last; perched on a high stool at his workstation, tools scattered but readily available.

Harry walked up to within three feet of the old goblin and made a respectful bow. _"NuqueH, pIn'a' Cafzod."_ (Greetings Master Cafzod.)

"Your accent is almost tolerable. Or maybe I have just missed its coarseness. How goes the work on your staff?"

Harry shrugged. "If I could somehow create additional time it would have been finished already. The work is slow as other responsibilities intrude on my focus."

"You came here to complain?"

"_Qo!_ (No way!) I've just come into possession of something curious and hoped you might identify or help explain."

"Show me then."

Harry reached into the purse and brought out the small briefcase and laid it flat on the bench close to the goblin. He undid the two clasps and opened it up so Cafzod could see the four sets of bracers. The goblin stared at them for a long number of seconds and then pulled the case closer. Harry was going to warn him that he wasn't sure if there were protective wards or not but Cafzod drew back his hand. "Pick one up for me."

Harry hoped one of the ones with the Air rune on it would be the least harmful and picked it up. Cafzod reached into a drawer and pulled out a two-foot short staff with a number of runes on it. He made a pass over the held item and muttered something that Harry didn't quite catch. He then took the bracer out of Harry's hand to examine it.

"That was a temporary dampening spell. It draws most of the harmful protections off and sends them to.. Hmm, curious." Cafzod brought out a jeweler's loupe to examine the metal closer. His gaze became focused and he made a few passes over the bracer with his hand as a type of diagnostic spell Harry recognized. The symbols that appeared did nothing to unfurrow the brow of the jeweler but he turned it over to look at the other symbols before setting back with a puzzled frown.

"Where were these found?" Cafzod finally asked.

"It was hidden in the vault of a very ancient family that is now under my control."

"It would have to be a very ancient family Lord Harry. A few of those markings are dwarven in origin. And they have been absent from this world for unknown times."

"Do you understand what those runes or markings mean?"

"No. The knowledge of dwarfish in its many forms has been lost for many goblin generations. There are scarce examples of dwarven writing in our earliest histories and oldest treasures but no understanding of what they actually mean. I do not know the origin of some of these other markings on that metal at all. And I cannot even tell you what kind of metal that is; it is completely a different composite or substance than I have never seen."

Harry eyes widened at that admission from the experienced craftsgoblin. The bracers were unknown in substance and origin on top of the other unknowns. Cafzod continued on in his analysis. "I feel these may be weapons unto themselves but I am not sure of that. The might also be any of a number of different things. There is a feel of magic in at least the one I touched that may be elemental in nature. Proceed very carefully if you attempt to wear or use them. Elemental forces can be catastrophic if unleashed."

Harry would have been glad to continue the discussion and speculation with his former instructor but a mental reminder from Hermione told him that it was almost time to return to Gringotts and the afternoon lesson. Harry packed up the bracers and slipped the case back into Hermione's conjured purse. He apologized for the intrusion and his sudden need to leave but Cafzod just nodded and told him to come back for a proper talk some other day.

Ginny grabbed his hand and walked with him back up the street to Gringotts. His mind was so busy working through the things that he had just learned that he didn't even notice that Hermione and Daphne has stayed at Demzelda's for a minute or three to talk further with the staff.

They were about halfway back to Gringotts when a sudden stillness in the air caught Harry's attention. _**"-ducto!"**_ Harry threw up a general shield and took Ginny down in a sideways dive and came up with his wand pointing around, searching for the attacker or attackers. Ginny had rolled over too and had her wand out and covering Harry where he crouched.

There was the popping sound of two apparitions and Harry cautiously lowered his guard and helped Ginny back up. They were staring at the pile of wrought iron that had used to be a bench before the curse had hit it after missing them. The bench was broken into a number of twisted pieces and both the young people were very glad that they hadn't been hit.

Hermione and Daphne arrived on the run after hearing the alarm from their partners. They hardly broke stride before they had the two encompassed in hugs. Harry and Ginny were still shaking but Daphne was surprised when Harry roughly pushed out of her arms. "Let's get out of here. I was forgetful and forgot to take precautions."

Hermione hurried to catch up to the angry young man. "You shouldn't have to protect yourself every second of the day Harry."

Harry was about to speak but just grabbed Hermione's elbow and turned her around to face the damaged bench. "Obviously not!" Harry stalked away but another voice called out for him. Turning around Harry saw two Aurors hurrying toward him. He recognized Tonks immediately and relaxed just a little but was very conscious of the number of eyes in Diagon Alley that had become focused on their small group.

"Lord Harry Potter, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's my patrol partner for the day; we were just coming out of Knockturn Alley when we saw the curse hit that bench. We went to investigate the source but didn't find anybody."

"We heard two pops of people either apparating away or taking a portkey" Ginny said. "Sorry we didn't see anyone either."

The tall black auror asked a few more questions of Harry and Ginny and wrote what they answered in a little notebook he put back in a robe pocket. A shaken Harry and Ginny were told to be careful by the pair and Daphne took a moment to regain her composure before she retaliated verbally against such an obvious unneeded warning by the Aurors.

The quartet only arrived back in time to slip into their seats as Baskcleaver reentered the classroom for the afternoon. There was a short ten minute break in the afternoon which gave time only for Harry to forward a request to Ragnorak about porting into Gringotts directly for the rest of the business class. Harry wasn't worried very much about himself but did consider the possibility that Ginny might have been the main target instead of him.

When the class ended for the day, Griphook walked into the classroom and approached Baskcleaver about talking to his students. Baskcleaver just nodded as he gathered up his notes to leave. Griphook gave Harry a portkey and said that he was sorry that his clients had been attacked. He also passed along Ragnorak's disapproval of the incident and reissued his invitation to have a goblin guard escort Harry and his wives to and from their home.

Harry thanked Griphook and asked him to pass along his thanks to the leader of the Goblin Nation but he would just employ the portkey. Griphook nodded and left the room. Harry looked out the door himself and saw that Susan and Neville were waiting for them. Harry sighed but called their friends back in and explained what had happened on their way back to the bank. Both were shocked at the brazen act and Susan said that she would try and ask her aunt to provide more patrols to Diagon Alley because of the attack. Harry told her he would appreciate it for the safety of everyone else in the alley and not just his family.

A few minutes later the three Potters were safely back at Potter Manor and Daphne was making a floo call to The Burrow to check on her sister.

Xxxx xxxx

With all that was going on Harry decided to postpone the investigation of the new mystery until they were finished with the Goblin taught class. He locked away the briefcase containing the bracers in a secured and warded safe but sent Hedwig out with a letter for Sirius and Remus about all the events that had happened to them that day.

They had barely begun a discussion after supper about what they would need to do to protect themselves out in public when a concerned Sirius Black rushed into the Potter library. "Are you all alright?" he asked after pulling Harry up out of his chair and into a hug.

"Nothing that a good cleansing charm and an hour of target practice won't fix."

"Harry heard the spell being cast before it actually got to us and got us out of the path" Ginny said. "It took out a bench in front of Scribbulus' Inks."

"So the person yelled the curse?" Sirius queried.

"I guess so" Harry said. "That's the only way I could have reacted so fast and pulled Ginny and I out of the way."

"Good."

Ginny whirled in anger. "What's so good about almost being blasted in public?"

She took a step toward Sirius to make him explain but Daphne was suddenly holding her by the arms. "He's not being flippant. If it had been an experienced Death Eater, Harry probably wouldn't have heard the spell and have taken the steps he did."

"Some people never get over the opinion that yelling increases the potency of the spell. I'm sure it helps some that don't know any better but if it was a person used to dueling or attacking people on a regular basis the spell would have been whispered or cast silently."

"So it probably wasn't Malfoy or any other of his closest allies." Hermione seemed very relieved as she drew that conclusion.

"For what it's worth, I would hazard that it was a young person or someone that hadn't cast any deadly spells for a while. Someone that preferred to stay in the background and supported Riddle's cause covertly."

"That limits it to a few people we know and a lot that we have no clue about" Harry muttered.

"The important thing is that you all got out of it safely. I'm assuming you've set up precautions to avoid such situations again."

"I've got a portkey from Ragnorak to get to Gringotts directly. The girls can all disguise themselves and I can change my looks. I've still got my cloak if it comes to that. I hate hiding or skulking around but if that's what it takes to protect them or me, I'll do what I have to."

"Good attitude. I can always come along and escort these fair ladies if you'd like."

Harry scoffed. "Like you don't have your own enemies."

"You've already taken care of the worst of them."

"We still don't know if Malfoy or Bellatrix are alive or in England" Hermione pointed out.

"No news is good news."

"You can't be serious with that stupid attitude" Daphne stated a little incredulously.

"Yes, I am. Always. Totally Sirius. And after being in Azkaban and on the run for a while, I'm waking up every day not being scared for my life and really appreciating my family. I'm not ignoring the dangers but there's more important matters on my mind."

"The more important matters wouldn't include a certain monocle wearing Auror would it?" asked Harry with a grin.

"None of your business; I didn't come here to get flak from a kid still wet behind his ears" Sirius said grumpily.

Hermione stood up and straightened out her skirt before going over to hug her father-in-law. "Just admit it old man, you're just jealous that Harry's getting it on a regular basis."

Harry waited for his adopted dad to respond with a slap to her arm or a mild stinging hex but he just strangely smiled. "So who says I'm not getting it on a regular basis too?"

The brunette retreated blushing and Sirius laughed at the astonished faces of his son and the three other faces in the room. "You mention anything to a certain monocle wearing Auror about what I just said and there will probably be a full-fledged prank war."

"I've got better things to do than that" Harry said. "Did you get my message about the dwarves?"

"Not changing the subject much, are we? Yes, I got the message and I'll do some research in the Black library and Hogwarts."

"If you have the time you could ask Helga's or Rowena's portraits" Hermione ventured.

"Sadly, I am not much of a messenger boy. You should probably take those relics to Hogwarts in person after you finish this business course. I've got my own financial circus to start taking care of. Remus has done a great job in catching me up with the Black investments since I've been out."

"I guess that means we have a business meeting sometimes in our future then, right Sirius?"

"That's a possibility I suppose but I'm pretty sure that you have both your hands full for the foreseeable future with researching all the Greengrass ass-ets."

Sirius ran laughing out of the library with a myriad of water balloons, hexes and dung bombs following in his wake from the four teenagers. Harry heard one shout from the hallway as something connected with Sirius before he closed the door with his wand.

"Now where we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I think somebody just mentioned you investigating the contents of my knickers Mr. Potter."

"Me too! Me too." Harry looked at the grinning faces of the women in the room and thought maybe it was time to retire early since economics was such a taxing subject. When Harry said that aloud, he was rushed from three different angles and was soon buried with a considerable number of 'assets' within his reach.

Xxxx xxxx

The rest of the week was a steep learning curve for Harry as well as Ginny and Hermione. Daphne had some experience working with her father before he died so she was a little ahead of the others for the first couple of days.

A good night's sleep had convinced Harry not to be intimidated by the attack and he took great pleasure in escorting each one of his ladies through Diagon Alley. First it was Lord and Lady Slytherin walking Lady Greengrass to her destination. The next day it was Lord and Lady Gryffindor doing some shopping with Lady Hermione Potter that brought smiles to the shopkeepers and their early sales figures. The third day Madame Malkin found Ladies Potters and Greengrass anxiously awaiting for her to open her doors to buy new dresses for a couple of birthday parties they were attending. The invisibility cloak got plenty of use by one of the foursome during the majority of the combination of shopping and obvious showings by a few of the Hogwarts heirs generated enough crowds and witnesses that neither Harry or his three ladies felt the least bit of worry about being attacked.

The four had gotten into the habit of heading to either Potter or Greengrass Manor at the end of the day for supper and then discussing the lectures of the day and how it applied to them. By Thursday Harry had requested and received from Griphook a full listing of all the business he owned or had money in through all the various families he and his wives headed. It was almost overwhelming in scope and he really despaired about getting a real handle on all of it. Daphne suggested a quarterly report from everyone and a semi-annual sort of managers meeting for all the businesses that were now a part of 'Potter Industries'.

Harry thanked Daphne for that suggestion and then smiled. "As long as we're doing that I have another proposition for you three ladies. NO - not that kind of proposition, but thanks for thinking of it."

Throwing the master list on the table Harry looked at the three. "I'd like each of you to choose one or two from the list (or more if you want to) to become my representative for. I'll give you carte blanche to change, work on or run outright. I'm not pushing any of you but this will be a real life experience you can draw on when I start asking for advice or direction on other businesses. Consider yourselves joint owners or primary investors and experts on some of these many operations. I can't do this all by myself and I'd like to you to have some individual responsibilities. Does this sound like an okay idea?"

Three kisses were Harry's answer but Daphne threw a damp towel on her friends. "Thanks Harry; if you don't mind I'll take a look at some of the things we have common interests in. I suspect there will be two or three that you'd really like to devote your own time too. As for you Gin and Nonnie, I'll just advise you to go slowly and carefully at the start. It's still unfortunately a world run mostly by men with distinct prejudices against women in general and sadly muggleborn. Then there's the whole age thing to deal with; almost nobody is going to take any of us seriously unless we know something about business and the goods or services that are being offered. A general observation stop from Lady Potter accompanied by Harry would probably be a good starting place for all of us. Unless of course you find some of the operations that are already run by women."

"Is there anywhere in this listing that shows the owner or operators name?" asked Hermione as she looked at the copy she had.

Harry frowned. "No but maybe talking to Madame Malkin or Temperance Flume at Honeydukes would get you a list of females in position of ownership or operations. I'll send an owl to Griphook asking for a more detail listing if I don't catch up with him tomorrow. I know I don't need to mention this but … how do I say this? … you can transfer any amount of money out of any of our accounts to put into your own personal accounts. I don't want anyone to think that I'm pulling the strings from the background and you are proper and legal… is there a proper term for female tycoons Daphne?"

Daphne smiled. "I've heard myself called a rich bitch a few times behind my back but businesswoman should be the correct term. A small article in the Prophet or Quibbler about Ladies Potters developing an interest in business should bring some owls and other queries in."

Harry blew out a breath. "I hope that means the end of discussion for tonight. These long days are tiring since it's all mental activity for the most part. I still wonder how you and Hermione still look so fresh and eager to continue at the end of the day."

Hermione grinned. "You know how much I like learning new things and Daphne has a better head for business than all of us combined. I'm almost surprised you haven't offered her a job as head advisor for Potter industries.

Daphne walked over and grabbed Harry's arm. She looked up and deliberately batted her baby blue eyes at him. "That's not the position I'm really interested in Harry."

Ginny and Hermione bend over laughing at the flush of color to Harry's cheeks. "Got you again Jamie. You are so good at that Daphne."

Harry raised a hand to swat Daphne's arm but lowered it helplessly. "We…I haven't been very demonstrative this week. Are you feeling neglected somehow? I'm sorry and…"

Daphne leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek. "You are so sweet and thoughtful Harry; it's almost a shame to take advantage of you. If I wanted something more than the kisses and hugs you've been passing out to all three of us, I would definitely let you know."

Harry nodded and saw that Ginny and Hermione had left their seats to join in a four way hug. Ginny smiled as she leaned up to kiss her husband. "The cuddling and hand holding has been good for the most part. Business, business, business. Ladies, even though we have one more day of lessons left, how about we do some pleasure thinking for a while?"

Putting a thoughtful look on her face, Hermione spoke out first. "I think the first thing on getting our minds off of old goblins and dull lectures would be a nice hot shower."

"Four way?"

"Last one in is a River Troll!" Harry ran along with the others but then suddenly slowed down to a walk. Maybe a River Troll might have a pleasant time surprising three bathing beauties. Harry started whistling as he thought how he might give some pleasure to the trio.

Xxxx xxxx

Friday morning Harry and his wives had invited all of the Hogwarts students attending the Goblin training to a group breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. The group laughed about their training and compared notes about how much they would be applying their new knowledge to running their families or other business interests. Daphne pointed out that the goblins lessons might be useful in dealing with classes and professors back at school. That had drawn more than a few thoughtful looks from the youngsters around the big table. Harry was very surprised at how many different businesses that the ten students either owned outright or had enough partial ownership to warrant wanting to be more knowledgeable or strongly involved with them.

The group of young business men and women made their way toward Gringotts and Harry was glad to see two pair of Aurors out on patrol. He took a step closer to Susan Bones and asked her to pass along their thanks to their Aunt.

"You are aware that it's not all about you Harry?" Neville said a little jokingly.

"I'm sure Madame Bones is concerned about the safety all the people here in Diagon Alley. That her niece has been here every day this week has nothing to do with the increased patrols."

"Well, if you are so sure about my protection then, you can hide behind my skirts if another attack comes Lord Potter."

The rest of the group laughed as a gobsmacked Harry stopped walking in surprise at Susan's quip. He was still trying to figure out a comeback when Hermione and Ginny stopped and called back to him. "Come along dear. We'll protect you if Susan can't take you on as well as Neville."

Susan turned on a laughing Ginny about that comment and chased after her toward the steps at Gringotts. The group separated into witches and wizards and the rest of the males commiserated with Harry about having two sharp-tongued but beautiful females to deal with on a daily basis. Harry had blushed a little and looked ahead to where the _three_ ladies in his life were waiting on the steps of the bank.

By the end of the day Harry was made almost to the point of apparating directly into the office of his 'dear' friend Cornelius Fudge. Hermione was drawing little figures on her notebook and wondering why she had bothered working so hard for the last three years. It had been the topics of the day that had affected the two so badly.

The topics of the day had been magical law, partnerships and contracts. Even though Daphne had warned them about the backwardness of the magical community Harry had been really shocked at the unfairness of the whole system and the slant it had against anyone that wasn't a part of society for the last hundred years. Prejudices against other magical races, legal sanctions against magical humans that were 'altered'(werewolves, vampires, etc.) and widespread limitations in political, legal, and personal freedoms against muggleborn and people with mixed heritage had dismayed and appalled Harry, Hermione and even Ginny. The redhead had been aware of some things as her father actually worked in the Ministry but she had been caught by surprise as well and felt the building disgust and despair from her spouses.

The part of contracts that dealt with marriages, brief as may have been, was another blow to Harry's sense of fairness. Contracts denigrating females and putting them up as items to be bought or traded for influence or money were common and the role of some women after marriage were still being written into the contracts of dealings within pureblood families.

A few people stayed in the empty classroom with the three Potters and Daphne after the course had been completed. Neville, Susan, and Blaise Zambini had observed the mood of the three deteriorate over the day and tried to make some reassuring comments to Harry and his wives.

The only reassurance that their friends could give Hermione, Harry and Ginny was that they were in the best place to make some economic and social changes because of the positions they had and the money they controlled. Even Blaise, a fourth generation Slytherin, said the old ways had been stagnating and allowing the magical society of England to fall hopelessly behind the rest of the world, magical or not.

There was a certain glint in Ginny's eyes as she spoke to Daphne when they were leaving Gringotts. "Harry is getting his backbone up after today. We'd best try to find out his plans for changing things for his safety and ours."

Daphne looked ahead where Harry had an arm around Hermione's shoulders, trying to reassure her that she was never going to be a second-class anything to him and anyone else that knew her. "This is going to be interesting to say the least. We'd better tell Sirius and any other adults that are on our side about what you three learned today and what Harry may do in the future."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A Refuge Full of Possibilities

Remus was kind of pleased that Daphne, Harry and his wives asked him to show them how to make timed portkeys. There weren't a lot of people that Daphne wanted to attend her party but portkeys seemed a little simpler solution to changing the wards around Greengrass Manor for a day and then changing them back. Everyone invited could floo home after the party so it was a small cloud of owls that were eventually sent out from Harry's and Daphne's homes with the invitations and means of access. Astoria had been pleased that her sister had allowed her to invite a small group of her own friends to come to the party also.

The morning of July 13th found Lady Daphne Louise Greengrass waking up in her own bed with a wonderful smell in the air. Rubbing her eyes she looked around at the bedroom in wonder. A dozen flower arrangements were set up around the room. There were two especially large arrangements at each side of Daphne's bed in the colors of brown and green; Gladiolas, Belles of Ireland and some roses in an incredible shade of light green mixed with some darker colored Irises and rust colored Calla Lilies. Baby's breath and miniature yellow roses provided enough contrasts in the vases to really make the arrangements really stunning in appearance.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Daphne suddenly had her wand pointed at the end of the bed and was surprised when Astoria, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Tracey suddenly appeared as Harry dropped his enlarged invisibility cloak. Astoria was the first to leave the group and hop up on the bed to give her sister a hug. The other girls formed a quick line to wish their friend a wonderful 15th. Harry was finally pushed up to the bedside and grinned at the birthday girl.

Daphne glowered just a lit bit at him. "Was it your idea to sneak into my private bedroom in the dark and leave all these… these…"

"…wonderfully smelling and looking tokens of friendship and affection?" Astoria finished.

Harry nodded. "It wasn't mine alone but Tori said how much you liked flowers. Neville gave us a lot of advice about plants and flowers in your family colors and I thought you might object to waking up to moss and hippogriff dung in here like Fred and George were planning."

"Ewww. Ginny, I'm assigning you to watch them at the party this afternoon then. I know there's going to be a lot of my housemates here but I don't want a Gryffindor – Slytherin disaster."

"I'll try but I can't guarantee everything will go smoothly."

"Harry, can Robb Loxley have a word with the twins? I did allow them to bring dates after all."

"The best I can do is threaten to sic both my wives and you on them if they get out of line. Believe me that would intimidate almost anyone."

Daphne wanted to reach out and pinch Harry for his cheek but suddenly found herself frozen, a little self-conscious with those marvelous green eyes staring so intently at her. Harry picked up her hand and kissed her palm gently. "I'll leave and let you get dressed. Keffie said breakfast would be ready when you got downstairs."

Harry grabbed Astoria and led her away out the door talking about getting a jump on the strawberries that were on the table for the waffles. Daphne waited until the door closed behind them before she pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Since when do you sleep starkers Daph?" Tracey asked.

Daphne waved absently at Ginny and Hermione. "Blame them. They started sleeping over and they convinced me to try it. It's actually more comfortable so far this summer but I can't imagine doing it back in the dorms at Hogwarts; especially in winter."

Tracey smiled mischievously. "But you've got a very nice birthday suit. Are you worried about Pansy or even Millicent making passes at you?"

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend. "So not funny. As if I would allow them to ogle me. Has anybody seen my slippers?"

Ginny ran around to the other side of the bed and found them lying on the floor there. She brought them back as Daphne slipped on a long sleepshirt and dressing gown over it. Hermione had found Daphne's hairbrush and handed it to her so she could brush her golden locks and straighten out her bed head. Daphne took a look in her reflection in the mirror and walked out the door with Ginny still talking about her prank-loving brothers.

"Does she seem a little nervous?" Hermione asked Tracey.

"A little. Do you think she's made _the_ decision?"

"About her situation and future? I don't know; she certainly hasn't told me or Gin if she has."

"Me neither. Guess there might be surprises all around then this afternoon."

Hermione shrugged. "We'd best get downstairs before Astoria comes back up looking for us. She will want to dig right in after seeing what Keffie and the cook have set out."

The two girls walked down the stairs talking about the guests, food and presents that were going to show up for Daphne's party that afternoon.

Xxxx xxxx

The guests started arriving shortly before noon in staggered intervals to give Daphne and Astoria plenty of time to properly welcome them to Greengrass Manor and to have one of the house elves escort them to the ballroom. Astoria was happy when four of her friends ported in together and Hermione and Tracey took her place in welcoming guests.

Professor Snape arrived with Narcissa and Draco who both gave Daphne brief hugs before they left to where the other guests were assembling. They had barely left when Harry and Ginny came out of the floo with Harry doing his usual slide along across the floor across from the fireplace. The girls were all shaking their heads at him when Daphne reached down to give him a hand up. Harry brushed off his clothes, looked around for witnesses and the brought Daphne into a close hug. "Happy Birthday again" he said and then pinched her bum lightly before spinning away and grabbing up his wife to walk to the reception area.

"Has he been acting badly to you Lady Greengrass?" Daphne spun around preparing to deliver a strong denial but words failed her as she saw that it was Lord Gryffindor that had addressed her. She stared at him and then looked to the door that the two Potters had just left through. Robb Loxley stepped closer and went to one knee and kissed the back of her hand. "A Happy Birthday to you dear ward. I hope all your friends are going to be here today?"

Daphne grabbed his hand and pulled the larger man up to his feet. "Friends, classmates, professors and others I've come to think of as my extended family." Daphne lowered her voice just a tad. "Does Nonnie know that she's not walking with her husband?"

There was a sudden mental shout that the two of them clearly heard and Lord Robb winced. "Well, I guess she does now. I hope Hermione will take it out on Tonks rather than me" Daphne giggled but noticed that Tracey's parents had just emerged from the floo. "You'll excuse me then Lord Gryffindor; I must go greet my guests."

Robb nodded but raised his voice just a little. "No need to show me the way. I must apologize in advance for leaving the party early. Turah is unavoidably babysitting this afternoon and would probably like some assistance sooner than later."

Daphne nodded but bit her lip as Robb winked at her. She turned her attention to Mr. and Mrs. Davis and gave them warm hugs befitting her neighbors and her parent's closest friends before they died. She was about to show them to the ballroom when the floo flared up again and the last of the guests, Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick arrived. Minerva walked over to start visiting with Gloria Davis, pulling Daphne along into the conversation with her. Professor Flitwick took the opportunity to start a conversation with Franklin Davis about the Davis' hop crop. Both were minor investors in the Bullfinch Refreshment Co. and had shared a round or two of butterbeer and the Bullfinch brand of firewhiskey over their infrequent encounters. Dumbledore followed the adults and their host for the afternoon.

Daphne opened the door to the ballroom and was surprised as Professor McGonagall and Gloria pushed her in front of them into the room. There was a huge round of applause and the birthday song was sung by the 30 plus guests to a very embarrassed blonde. Tracey and Astoria rushed forward to pull Daphne into the center of the group of well-wishers. Daphne received a number of handshakes and hugs and a kiss or two but whirled around in surprise when somebody pinched her bum again.

Harry and Lord Gryffindor were both holding on to cups of tea and pointed sideways to where Ron was staring at the buffet with a little bit of longing. Fortunately for Ron's sake, Luna was holding onto his hand and shaking her head back at Daphne's confused look. When Daphne looked around again, neither Harry nor Robb Loxley were present and Daphne just held in a little giggle.

Daphne went to nearest chair and using Neville Longbottom's shoulder as a steadying point, climbed up on it to address her guests. "I want to thank you all for coming today and joining me in my birthday celebration. I would like to make a few announcements before we get to the food. Sorry Ron."

Ron tried to slink down in his chair but the twins and their dates hauled him up to his feet in a rare show of unity. Daphne laughed. "You can put him back down; I promise it won't be much longer. I guess since Hermione and Tracey organized this, the order is going to be lunch, cake and finally presents. After that Ginny said we would be turning on the Wizarding Wireless for a little bit of dancing. Professors you and the other adults (adults not to include Sirius) may enjoy the rest of the house of you would like to talk quietly and leave the rest of us teenagers unsupervised. Tori?"

"Yes sis?"

"No more than three butterbeers today. If you don't like those conditions, I will instruct the twins to put something you won't like in the third one."

"Not fair!"

"Would you rather sit with Narcissa and Professor Snape then?"

"Three butterbeers it is then; I suppose the same limit to Jessica, Becky, Rosalie and Owen?"

"Yes and I've told Keffie about the restriction to so no sneaking into the kitchens later."

There was a round of laughter directed at her and Astoria slumped back into her seat a little defeated. Her dorm mate Becky leaned over to whisper something into Astoria's ear that brought a smile back to her face. Daphne didn't even want to consider what they were thinking of and just finished the announcements she wanted to make. "As there has been some confusion about flooing to "the Manor" from certain people" she said pointing at Harry, "I am hereby renaming the house, floo point and property as 'Trader's Refuge' to honor my father's and family's long history at business. The floo reset takes place at dawn tomorrow for those that have already been granted access. Now it's time to eat; everybody stay out of Ron Weasley's way."

"I thought it was the birthday girl first Daphne? Or have your Slytherin manners been corrupted by hanging out with my sisters and Harry?" Daphne whirled around in anger but saw that Ron had tried to impossibly hide himself behind Luna. By the time the crowd had parted to let Daphne march over to him, Ron had grabbed and was waving four or five white napkins and yelling he surrendered. (Much to the amusement of the twins and their dates.) Daphne stared at Ron across Luna's shoulder and then smiled. "You're right Luna; he is sorta cute in a dorky way when he's scared."

Everyone else at the Weasley table fell out laughing at the look on Ron's face but Daphne just held out her hand and tugged Ron and then a trailing Luna after her. "The buffet is officially open; everyone dig in."

Daphne filled up her plate and wandered around the room talking to people at the other tables until she had seen that everyone had gotten themselves some food. She settled into her own chair and was torn between talking to Robb Loxley and the Harry Potter that was sitting across from her. She finally ended up talking to Hermione. "I'm sorry your parents couldn't take the day off to come today Hermione. Would they mind if I sent them a couple pieces of the cake later?"

"Only if they are tiny pieces; as dentists they are a little bit cautious about sweets. They might really appreciate a visit over supper later this week And a recounting of the party."

Daphne nodded. "I'll send out an owl later and ask what night might be convenient to them."

"They would like that."

Beside Daphne, the three Potters and Lord Gryffindor, the main table sat Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Tracey Davis. Daphne looked around and wondered who had set up the seating arrangement. Aside from her sister and her friends who sat alone at one table, the rest of the tables included a mixture of Hogwarts students and adults. She thought it might be a good combination as the two age groups would probably mix but separate later once the music began.

Daphne kind of felt some sympathy for Blaise Zambini and he was seated with Lisa Turpin directly between Sirius Black and Professor Snape. The two were exchanging insults and the two students gazed a little nervously back and forth wondering if they were in a soon to be the middle of a hex war. Daphne relaxed when Narcissa stood up and slapped both Severus and Sirius on the back of the head and apologized to two of her students for their actions.

All too soon it seemed the meal was over (Fred and George finally removed the cutlery from Ron's hands) and Keffie and the other house elves brought out a cake big enough to feed all the partygoers twice over. Daphne leaned over to blow the candles out with some assistance from her sister. She delegated passing out the pieces to the house elves after helping serve the other guests at her table.

Robb Loxley had only taken a few bites out of his piece when an alarm went off. He reached into his pants pocket to pull out a watch and check the time. He snapped his fingers and stood up a little regretfully. "I am sorry Lady Daphne but I going to leave now. Turah only granted me a few hours of freedom today and you know how she gets sometimes with her Irish temper." A rough cough (that sounded suspiciously sounded like a threat somehow) came from one of Harry's companions and Daphne resisted the urge to smile over at Ginny.

Robb continued on without missing a beat. "I will stay for an additional moment or two as I need to tell wife and some of my friends whether you liked our gift or not." Robb made a slight gesture and a small flat box floated out of the pile of presents on another table to hover in midair before the birthday girl.

Everyone in the room turned as Daphne snatched the present and read the tag that was on it. "This is from Lord and Lady Gryffindor and Lord and Lady Slytherin."

"It's okay Daphne, you can tell everybody our real names. It's not much of a secret anymore."

"Then the tag reads from Robb and Turah Loxley, Walter and Bethesda Mitty. We hope the beauty of the present matches the loveliness and grace of the receiver."

The other girls at Astoria's table 'Oooh' appreciatively at the sentiment but Astoria wrinkled up her nose and slapped her friend Becky's arm. "That was probably written by their wives you dolts. Grow up a little; he's still married."

That comment made its way around the room as everybody had grown silent waiting to see what was in the box. Daphne gasped when she opened up the lid and flipped it around to show everyone an elaborate necklace made up of gold and a number fiery red-orange jewels. Daphne handed the box to Professor McGonagall to hold or pass around and then turned to hug the big wizard. "Thank you Robb and pass my thanks along to Turah and the others. I don't have anything in this wonderful color."

Robb took his hands from around Daphne's waist and placed them on her shoulders. "A little bird showed me your jewelry case a while ago. These are fire opals and have had a few warding charms placed on them. It will guard you against minor hexes for example and you'll never need a coat outside while you wear the necklace."

"_**That could make some encounters memorable Jamie. Remember the ledge by the stream?"**_

"_**Remember that cold does have some effects on shrinkages Sweetums."**_

Daphne turned away blushing just a little bit and Robb raised his voice. "I am sorry for leaving this party early everyone as I wanted to especially have a slow dance with Astoria." That remark got a squeal from Astoria's friend Becky but a raspberry from the younger Greengrass. The laughter came from almost everybody though. Robb made a polite bow to his hostess and then walked away from the table. He snapped his fingers and turned around as if just remembering something. "Harry, could you walk me out? I forgot to talk to you about the favor Lord Slytherin owes you. He wants to know whether… oops, sorry. Private conversation."

Harry nodded, turned and kissed Hermione on the cheek and stood up to walk out with Lord Gryffindor. Daphne didn't miss the small grin that appeared on Ginny's face as Hermione got bussed. Hermione nodded back at her but still stuck her tongue out at Ginny anyway when the rest of the people at her table turned back to their dessert.

It was less than five minutes when Harry slipped back into the room and gave both his wives a quick peck on the lips before he sat down. The house elves cleaned off the food and everyone gathered around the table that held the presents. Daphne received wonderful variety of gifts befitting a student, young lady and the head of a powerful muggle family. Most of her girlfriends bought her personal items of clothes, perfume or grooming items, while the boys she knew resorted to quills, stationery, candy and other 'safe' ideas.

The professors that attended mostly bought books that dealt with their taught subjects although Daphne wasn't sure what to say to Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall when she received a permanent pass that was good for passage to and from The Threefold Hearth in Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore winked at her and Professor McGonagall bestowed one of her rare smiles on the girl.

Daphne was cautious about opening the presents from each of the Potters as she wasn't sure if they were going to prank her or not after the highly expensive necklace had appeared. Recognizing Harry's present by its shape, Daphne unwrapped a new broom. She was pleased to see that she was now the owner of a Nimbus 2000 like Harry's original broom. And although she wanted to hug the stuffing out of her friend and future lover, she contented herself with kissing his cheek and whispering to him about an 'improper reward' later. Harry smiled and blushed to the amusement of Ron, the twins and the rest of the young wizards that had come from Hogwarts.

Hermione's presents included a set of trainers and a very sturdy set of hiking boots along with a couple of books on advanced potions as that was Daphne's favorite subject.

On the advice of almost every member of the Weasley family, Daphne cleared everyone away from Ginny's present before she magically opened it from a few feet away. Nothing exploded out of the box and Daphne cautiously approached the table and peered inside. "Ginny Potter! What were you thinking?"

"Nothing much; I just thought your intended might to see more of you out in public."

Daphne reached in a pulled out a few scraps of material. "And these are what exactly?"

"Mini-skirts." Three-quarters of the males in the room blushed and turned away suddenly at the thought of the exposed limbs. Sirius however was laughing uncontrollably and Amelia dumped her glass of water over his head to settle him down a bit. Seeing a small smile on one person's face, Daphne turned her ire on him. "And you Potter. You condoned and approved this gift I suppose?"

"No, you know I let Ginny make her own decisions. I can't help it if my wife thinks you need to have a bit more….adventure in your personal life."

"You'll pay for that!"

Harry made a big show of reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag. "Do you want that in pounds, galleons, pennies, rubles or some other currency?"

Daphne actually growled and Harry prepared to run away. Luckily for him the last guest suddenly appeared. Tonks arrived then in her usual graceful manner. She tripped over a piece of lint on the floor and the radio she was carrying went flying through the air. Of course, with so many witches and wizards in the room, the radio never touched the ground after its sudden launch. Professor Flitwick guided the radio to an empty table and then went to tell Daphne that he and some of the other adults were going to be leaving.

Back in hostess mode, Daphne made her way with some of her older guests to the floo room and said her goodbyes and thanks for both attending and the gifts she had received. The adult Davis' were the first to leave and extracted a promise for Daphne to come to supper and bring her 'interesting' friends, the Potters. Daphne nodded her agreement and then made her goodbyes' to Professors Snape, Narcissa Black, and Professor Flitwick. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had obviously stayed to chaperone the dancing youngsters or to talk with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Ginny met Daphne outside the ballroom a little anxiously. "Were you really upset about the skirts Daph?"

"No, I was just trying to keep in character and harass Harry. He didn't go shopping with you did he?"

"No, we've embarrassed him too many times so he pretty much leaves me and Hermione alone when we go. I do think he'd like to see you in them."

"There are three of them, I noticed. We could all surprise him some evening with a small fashion show."

Ginny giggled. "Emphasis on the 'small' is right. He might be able to see some of our cheeks without us bending over."

"You're impossible, you know. I like that. Let's go back in and get some dances with your husband."

The two girls entered back into the ballroom and watched the various couples enjoying the music. Sirius came up and asked Daphne to dance and she bowed her head in acknowledgement and began dancing out on the floor. When slow dances came up on the radio, Daphne made sure that she took a careful approach to taking a turn with each boy present. Even Harry had to hold her at arm's length while they made their way around the floor. The conversation that they had together was a lot more personal than what most people would have assumed.

"Thank you for the Nimbus Harry. The necklace alone was more than enough of a present."

"I just thought you might want to keep up with everybody else when we went flying. And if we get into another game of Quidditch at the Burrow."

"Hermione tells me you three had an interesting fly together when you were first getting together. Mind telling me about it?"

The messy haired wizard blushed suddenly and looked over Daphne's shoulder instead of her face. "I didn't know that it was also embarrass Harry day. It's not exactly a story for public telling anyway."

"So, I'll hear it later?"

"As a birthday favor I guess so. Ginny would probably the one to best tell it or show you the memory." Harry was saved from further embarrassment when Luna and Ron wanted to change partners. Actually it was Luna's idea as she said Ron was temporarily infected with a scourge of fylwuists which made his feet swell up and step on other people's feet. Daphne had a slightly panicked face as Ron finished the slow dance with her.

During one the breaks that occurred as people grew tired of dancing and took in some pumpkin juice or some of the other liquid refreshments, Astoria got up on a chair and clapped her hands for attention. "I am requesting a favor from our guardian's representative. Harry would you mind summoning your mandolin and singing a song or two for us?"

A number of favorable calls came from those that had heard Harry sing before and Harry threw a questioning look to his favorite blond. She nodded and Harry found a chair and reached and brought his instrument out of thin air. "I should play 'She Drives Me Crazy' for Astoria but she isn't the birthday girl. I'm sorry none of us have met your intended here today Daphne but I imagine you've planned a very private party later. Yes, the blushing tells me I guessed right. Anyway here's something I hope you all like.

There was a quite hush and then Harry plucked a few strings on the mandolin and began singing.

_Say you, say me  
Say it for always  
That's the way it should be  
Say you, say me  
Say it together  
Naturally_

_I had a dream I had an awesome dream_  
_People in the park playing games in the dark_  
_And what they played was a masquerade_  
_And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out_

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together_  
_Naturally_

_As we go down life's lonesome highway_  
_Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two_  
_A helping hand - Someone who understands_  
_That when you feel you've lost your way_  
_You've got some one there to say "I'll show you"_

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together_  
_Naturally_

_So you think you know the answers - Oh no_  
_'Couse the whole world has got you dancing_  
_That's right - I'm telling you_  
_It's time to start believing - Oh yes_  
_Believing who you are: You are a shining star_

_Say you, say me_  
_Say it for always_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Say you, say me_  
_Say it together_  
_Naturally_

_Say it together... naturally. _(Lionel Ritchie , 1985)

There was a lot of applause when Harry finished and he got a nod of approval from a teary-eyed Daphne. Harry was about to put the mandolin down when another voice called out across the room. "That was way too sappy Potty- you've made Daphne cry. Bad form; don't you know anything cheerier?"

"Thank you Draco. It's always nice to know I always have an honest opinion in the crowd. Daphne, would you rather have something a little lighter?"

Daphne nodded always glad to hear Harry sing and the young man got a thoughtful look on his face while he thought of a better song. Hermione shook her head when she heard what Harry was thinking but Ginny just grinned. Harry played a little livelier melody on the mandolin and began again. A whistling filled the air as Harry started singing:

_Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note-for-note  
Don't worry, be happy  
In every life we have some trouble  
But when you worry, you make it double  
Don't worry, be happy Don't worry, be happy now_

_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo hoo-hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo-oo-ooo Be happy_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy_

_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo hoo-hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Woo-oo-woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Be happy_  
_Woo-oo-woo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy_

_Ain't got no place to lay your head_  
_Somebody came and took your bed_  
_Don't worry, be happy_  
_The landlord say your rent is late_  
_He may have to litigate_  
_Don't worry, (ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha) be happy (look at me, I'm happy)_

_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Be happy_  
_Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo (Here, I'll give you my phone number. When you're_  
_worried, call me. I'll make you happy.)_  
_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo Be happy_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo_

_Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style_  
_Ain't got no gal to make you smile_  
_But don't worry, be happy_  
_'Cause when you're worried, your face will frown_  
_And that will bring everybody down_  
_So don't worry, be happy Don't worry, be happy now_

Ooo-oo-hoo-oo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry  
Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Be happy  
Woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo Be happy_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy_

_Now there, is this song I wrote_  
_I hope you learned it note-for-note, like good little children_  
_Don't worry, be happy_  
_A-listen to a-what I say_  
_In your life, expect some trouble_  
_When you worry you make it double_  
_Don't worry, be happy, be happy now_

_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Be happy_  
_Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy_

_Ooo-oo-hoo-oo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Be happy_  
_Woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy_

_Ooo-oo-hoo-oo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, don't worry_  
_Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't do it, be happy_  
_Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Put a smile on your face_  
_Don't bring everybody down like_  
_this_  
_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry_  
_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo It will soon pass, whatever it_  
_is_  
_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy_

_(fading...)_  
_Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo I'm not worried_  
_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo I'm happy_  
_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-ooo _(Bobby McFerrin, 1988)

"Well nobody can complain that wasn't cheery enough" Dumbledore whispered to his wife.

"We really have to have a talent night during the school year so that everyone can hear Harry sing" Minerva whispered back. There was a small group of people clustered around Harry now, and it missed nobody's attention that the Lady Greengrass was smiling the widest of anyone.

Xxxx xxxx

The party wound down as is the habit most of the time for an afternoon start and people began leaving for their homes and supper and any other activities that they might have had planned. A few people were discreetly asked to stay at the end of the party by either Daphne or Astoria as they made their preparations to leave. After Harry said goodbye to Neville, Susan and Hannah, Daphne took him by the hand and led him to her study. When they arrived there Harry was a little mystified to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Amelia Bones, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall already there. Harry cast a suspicious look at his two wives who were standing with a grinning Astoria, Tracey, Ron and Luna. Hermione and Ginny shrugged their mental shoulders at him as Daphne led him around to the front of her desk.

"I guess you are all wondering why we asked you to stay for a bit. I'll try to make this short but please excuse my nervousness. Mom? Daddy?"

It was only about ten seconds before the images of Portentia and Elliott Greengrass walked into the big picture in back of the desk. They looked around at the number of people in the room and said Hello to everyone they knew. Daphne took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "I've asked the most important people in my and your life together so that they could witness you answer something for me."

Harry, getting more and more confused, nodded and said "Sure".

There was a deep sense of concentration on Daphne's face as she began to speak again. "Harry James Potter, will you honor and obey the contract that exists between the House of Greengrass and the House of Potter in the sight of these gathered witnesses?"

The serious of her face caused Harry to issue a formal reply. "I, Lord Harry Potter, pledge to honor the formal contract that was brokered by our ancestors."

Daphne breathed a little sigh of relief but then the whole room (including Harry) gasped in shock as Daphne went to her knees in front of Harry and kissed the hand that she was still holding. "Then will do me the honor and privilege of taking me as your third wife on the occasion of my turning seventeen or our graduation from Hogwarts? I'll defer the decision of the date to the judgment of my future wives and family Harry."

There was a small squeal from Astoria and Tracey immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh. He hasn't answered yet!"

Harry smiled and glanced sideways to see that Hermione and Ginny were almost jumping for joy. He raised Daphne up to stand by him and kissed her hand and then placed a brief kiss to her lips. "I guess I should have known that Daphne really was the one in charge of this relationship. Yes, the answer is yes."

Daphne lept up into his arms as the happy couple was applauded, surrounded and congratulated. Hermione and Ginny pulled the birthday girl out of Harry's arms so that they could bury her in an embrace of their own.

Sirius was chuckling to himself. "Wait until Moony finds out about this."

Minerva waited her turn to pull Daphne into a quick hug. "Congratulations, Lady Greengrass. Or should I just mentally start calling you Lady Slytherin for I'm sure that Hermione will gladly relinquish that title?"

There was a laugh from behind them and Hermione jumped on Harry's back briefly. "You know she'll do a much better job of scaring the Minister of Magic than I would."

There was a rather deep voice calling out Daphne's name and she turned with a smile to get the well wishes from her parents. Harry walked up beside Daphne again and formally asked the pair for their blessings. "We give it gladly Harry. The only thing we ask is that …"

"…somebody brings our portrait to the ceremony if it isn't held here." Elliot finished for Portentia.

"You have my word on that sir."

"As I expected. Daphne Louise?"

"Yes father?"

"You will never kneel to that man again, right?"

"Yes sir." _**"Although I do plan on kneeling before him a few times in the bedroom."**_

Everyone wondered why Harry had started coughing suddenly but Ginny and Hermione caught him up in another three-way hug to mostly hide it. There were a few toasts made then to Harry and his new partner but Daphne requested that the news remain secret from the general public to protect everyone's privacy. "We'll make a group decision to announce it whenever Harry tells me when the wedding will take place."

"You are so whipped Pronglet!" Harry and the others glanced over just long enough to see Amelia Bones put a not so mild punch to Sirius' stomach. Harry couldn't resist the comeback. "Spoken from one that knows it already." Amelia smiled and held up the glass of firewhiskey she had been sipping on in salute to Harry and Daphne.

The rest of the adults finally left with everyone except Dumbledore giving Harry and Daphne another hug and congratulations. Luna and Ron were the last to leave but Ron wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to either of the couple. He finally approached Daphne and held out his hand to her. "Congrats and best wishes then. I realize that the contract didn't give you much of a choice in the matter but Harry is the best bloke you could have. I'll give you the standard Weasley warning about certain repercussions if you hurt Harry, Hermione or my sister. If you make Harry happy, I wish the two of you a long and happy time together."

Daphne nodded seriously and then moved forward to hug Ron. "That means a lot to me coming from you Ron. Just think, in a couple more years you can tell everyone that you have a Slytherin for a sister-in-law!"

Ron's mouth fell open and he sputtered to say something. Luna broke into their hug and gave Daphne a kiss to the cheek. "Come along Ronald, we're all tired out and your Mum has probably started supper already."

The promise of food apparently started Ron's mental processes starting again and he released Daphne to go hug Ginny and Hermione. Turning to Harry, Ron clapped him on the back. "Don't take this the wrong way mate – I don't have anything against Daphne - but once the news gets out most people are going to think you are a bit greedy or incredibly daft."

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that anything I say will be taken the wrong way by at least one of these incredible women."

"I'm sure that those three won't mind you holding your tongue now in return for loosing it upon them later." With that astonishing statement, Luna pulled Ron into the fireplace with her and cast the floo powder to head for the Burrow.

Harry's mouth still was open in shock when he moved his head around in fear to look at the three women in his life. Ginny was giggling; Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face but Daphne was tapping her foot a little impatiently.

"Sorry about that" Harry ventured.

"You are not responsible for things Luna says" Hermione stated.

"Especially when she's right" Daphne said smiling.

"Ooh-kay." Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now and Hermione sort of understood his confusion. "You don't want Harry to stay over just for yourself tonight Sweetums?"

Daphne went over and pulled Ginny and Hermione together for a hug. "Perhaps I didn't say it properly in the den but I realize that I'm not just getting Harry as a husband. I'm getting ALL of you and I couldn't be happier that he accepted. So we are going to be a family together with all the possible combinations. Harry, I would still like to save myself until marriage but I don't think I'll be quite as fanatic about it now. So maybe we celebrate this occasion today as a family together. I'll claim you for my undivided attention tomorrow night."

Harry nodded solemnly and couldn't stop the joyful tears that escaped his eyes. He went and joined the other three ladies in a hug and they never noticed that a soft silver glow enveloped them all.

A hundred miles away the contents of a particular briefcase emitted a soft white light in the darkness of the safe.

Three-quarters of the way across Europe, Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy stumbled as they descended the couple of steps from the train that they had been riding in for the day.

"What was that?" Lucius snarled, grabbing suddenly at his arm.

"Our master must have felt our presence and has begun to call for us" Bellatrix answered gladly.

Dozens of miles away, a pair of red-slitted eyes opened suddenly and a cry of surprise and pain echoed through a small cave.

(Author's note: Daphne is a year older than Harry because she missed her original trip to Hogwarts and the sorting as she had a severe allergic reaction to a rogue Niffler bite. She was walking along the path near the stream and inadvertently stepped on the niffler nest, threatening it's clutch of nifflings. The mother niffler attacked daphne in defense of it's young and bit her numerous times. It took a month to recover and Daphne waited to appear the next year with Draco, Harry, etc. )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The End of Eras and Newer Beginnings

The Gods of Fate, Timing and Lunar Influences played a cruel trick on one Harry Potter over the few days after Daphne's birthday party. First Daphne, then Hermione and finally Ginny dispatched Harry to the apothecary's shop in Diagon Alley for the potions that alleviated their monthly visitor. Harry had been embarrassed at first that Daphne was making him go personally instead of sending Keffie or one or the other house elves but Harry had gone without complaint. The second time he had appeared, the clerk behind the counter had asked Harry if he had thought about maybe taking his wife to St. Mungo's if her symptoms were that severe. The occasion of the third visit had caused Harry to drop his Jamie Evans disguise and have a short, very private chat with a Mrs. Carolyn Brady about other things he could do to help his spouses through difficult and inconvenient periods.

As a result of that advice Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days in the Black and Potter libraries researching runes, dwarves, and magical artifacts. In order to provide some personal attention besides the frequent back and tummy rubs, Harry sometimes read to each of his three ladies individually or read with them from the few books he had found about the subjects.

Daphne was moderately upset that Harry wouldn't hear of her lending a 'helping hand' or doing some others favors for him while she and the others were sidelined from more intimate endeavors. It took both Ginny and Nonnie to convince her that it wasn't a slight against her but that it was just Harry's habit to be content with the hugs and kisses during the few days they were indisposed. She asked the wives if Harry was crazy for turning down 'freebies' but they just said it wasn't in Harry's makeup to take advantage of anyone, especially those he was intimate with. Daphne grumbled but started counting the hours until she could really interact with Harry again.

It was a few days later when all three of the girls had caught up with Harry again. Although the girls were smiling broadly at each as they felt immeasurably better, Harry was a little impatient for the four of them to go to Hogwarts and talk to the portraits of the Founders. It was nine days after Daphne's birthday when the four transported themselves to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and walked up to the main doors of the school. By prearrangement Dumbledore and Professor Snape met them in the main hallway and walked with them up to the second floor and the statue of the Wyvern. Harry opened the passageway but then remembered that he wanted to ask Joshua about the contents of the Valcommon family vault. Just as Harry thought of that, Professor McGonagall came around the corner with two ghosts beside her; Joshua Valcommon and Myrtle Beechwood. Myrtle was excited to see Harry again and practically floated through him in her haste to come up and welcome him back to the castle.

"Hello Myrtle, Josh. We've only been gone a few weeks."

"But Josh and I've missed you and the others. Are the rumors true? You've picked up another to share your quarters? And that pretty Slytherin to boot I hear."

"Myrtle, you should know more than almost anybody else the truth about rumors. I am not going to discuss any relationship or friendship I have with anyone else. It's not polite for one thing and I don't want idle speculation to ruin anyone's reputation."

Josh Valcommon came up and wrapped his spectral arms around Myrtle's waist. "Let it go for the moment love. They'll tell us anything important when they want us to know. Go on down to Godric's chamber – I'm sure that the two Mrs. Potters might be a little more chatty about anything you might have heard. I'll come down with Harry."

Myrtle made another unspoken appeal for Harry to tell her the truth but he shook his head with a small smile on his face. Myrtle stomped a silent foot in annoyance but then just flowed down through the floor as she headed for where the others had gone. Harry turned to greet Professor McGonagall who had been watching the exchange with some amusement.

"Good morning Minerva."

"Good morning Harry. I was expecting this visit last week after Albus told me of the discovery that was made."

"There was Daphne's birthday to take care of first. The girls and I also wanted to some research of our own first before we came begging for help from the Founders."

"I'm sure they will tell you everything they know. Did you find out anything at all?" the elder witch asked as they (and Josh) began descending the stairs toward Godric's Abode of Honor. "Nothing more than the barest of legends and muggle fiction writings, I'm afraid."

The sliding wall that ended the secret passageway had been left open by the previous entrants and Harry, Josh and Minerva passed through it to the chamber proper. Harry was immediately pulled into another embrace, magical this time.

"Welcome back Harriekins." Harry shook his head as he heard some laughter erupt from around him and he hugged the person back. "Thanks, Vika; I missed you too. I hope you can help with something strange we've discovered."

Vika's eyes sparkled just a little bit. "And why does it always have to be you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Vika laughed just a little bit and placed a kiss on his cheek. He could only guess about the reaction from Daphne nearby but thought that maybe the two should have a good long talk about their relationship with him. He could hope that Daphne might be able to explain to him what Vika saw and wanted from him. But that would have to be a little later in the day. Right now they had to sort out the contents of the briefcase that Harry was still carrying. Harry heard a few more voices call out his name and he went across the room and stopped before Godric's desk.

Harry made a small bow of respect to the three figures in the painting on the wall and called up to them. "Hello Grandfather, Rowena, Helga. I hope you don't mind us coming here and asking for some knowledge and advice."

Godric Gryffindor smiled down at the four persons that he had come to consider as part of his family and held up a hand. "I'm always glad to see you and your wives Harry but you have neglected one important piece of proper manners. I have already been introduced to your lovely blond companion but I'm pretty sure that my companions haven't had the pleasure yet."

Harry winced just a little bit and his face went briefly red. "You're right and I apologize to both you gracious ladies and the new addition to my life. Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Lady Helga Hufflepuff - may I introduce Lady Daphne Greengrass, soon to be fourth year Slytherin and eventually my – third wife."

There were shouts of congratulations from the Founders portraits. Daphne found herself pushed forward a bit to stand alone directly in front of the desk, facing the large picture. She made a respectful curtsey to the three images while Harry and Ginny tried to curtail the excitement of an exuberant Myrtle. "It's very privileged information, Miss Beechwood. You'll be relieved of your position as our doorkeeper if you even so much as breathe a word of this to anyone else, living or not."

Daphne had been listening to the brief interchange as well as Godric, Rowena and Helga. "In case any of you think it might have been a Slytherin or a personal trick to ensnare and bewitch Harry unfairly, I will let you know that a marriage contract had been put into place by my and Harry's great-grandparents a long time ago. Harry has generously let me make the choices as to how that contract is to be carried out."

Hermione slipped up beside Daphne and placed an arm around her waist. "She actually proposed to him at her 15th birthday party last week. Harry accepted with our approval."

Godric slapped his thigh and roared. He had to lean on Rowena briefly as the idea of the turnaround on normal behavior between wizards and witches made him helpless with laughter. Harry looked around but was a little pleased to see that Daphne was slightly embarrassed at the reaction from the portrait and everyone else in the room. Harry walked up beside the blond and kissed her on the cheek. "The wedding is to take place either in a couple of years on Daphne's seventeenth birthday or after we all graduate. That's as far as plans have been made for now."

"Is Miss Greengrass planning on moving out of the Slytherin dorms?" came the question from her Head of House.

"That would not be proper sir both because of her age and the lack of a ceremony Professor Snape." It was Ginny that lept to defend Daphne's reputation. Professor Snape nodded but then muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm sure Miss Greengrass's health will increase as she makes many trips up and down the stairs to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry placed the briefcase he held down on the table with a lot more force than what he intended. The joking aside, he thought his personal affairs shouldn't be open for public comment; even as well-intentioned it was. He would have to talk to Daphne and maybe Sirius as how to proceed with this situation.

The noise quieted everyone down and everyone brought their focus back to Harry. "I was told by Ragnorak that these 'items' had been found hidden in the Valcommon vault while they were clearing it out. I hoped that Joshua or you three would be able to tell me what they are or where they came from."

Joshua (with Myrtle in tow) floated up to the table as Hermione and Daphne separated a bit to let them get closer. Harry unlatched the briefcase and flipped back the top. The fact that the 4 sets of bracers were glowing now caused everyone to move back a couple of steps. When nothing happened for 30 seconds, everyone cautiously approached the table again. Joshua bent over to take a close look at the bracers but he straightened up and shook his head. "Sorry, Harry. I only went to our family vaults two or three times and I never saw these before. As third son, I wasn't told all the family secrets. We had some real treasures but as the family fortunes declined, most were sold off."

"That's okay Josh. It was kind of a long shot anyway since it was so long ago."

Harry turned the case around so that if face Godric, Rowena and Helga. Rowena and Helga shook their heads but Godric leaned forward as if he could get out of the picture frame. "Bring that closer Harry please."

Harry picked up the case and walked around to the back of the desk to hold it up for Godric's expression. He stared at them for a number of seconds and then scratched his head. "I've seen this before. Could you hold up one of them for Rowena to take a look at?"

Turning and placing the case on the desk, Harry grabbed one of the water bands and dragged a chair over so that he could stand on it to hold it up for the Ravenclaw. Rowena nodded as she took a closer look at the runes carved around the bracer. "There's a dwarven rune there; I'm pretty sure it stands for 'fluid or liquid'."

"The rough looking one or the more refined one" asked Hermione who had read through all the rune books she could get her hands on since the discovery.

"The rougher appearing one. I have no idea about the source of the other one. Helga?"

Helga Hufflepuff peered around Rowena's shoulder at the artifact. "I just simply don't know anything about those runes. Sorry."

Harry hopped down from the chair. "So you two think it's a dwarf construction?"

Both Rowena and Godric nodded. "I've a few books on dwarves and other rune sources in my library Harry. Maybe it would be best to go there and investigate from those records."

Harry nodded but Professor McGonagall posed a question. "Lord Godric – you said you had seen these bracelets before. Could you elaborate for us?"

Godric nodded and went to stand behind the little bench that the two other founders had sat on. "Everyone knows that goblins and all other magical races were invited to Hogsmeade to help us construct the school. What was never recorded or spoke about was that there was also a small contingent of dwarves."

"They really did exist then" Daphne spoke half to herself.

"Yes they did. We had a team of a dozen dwarves show up not two days after the goblins negotiated their fees for construction. Whether it was in response to our plea for help or a guarding action I was never sure of."

"Guarding action?"

"As sad as it is to say, goblins and dwarves had probably fought race wars for as long as they existed. There was a deep ingrained distrust of one another as they competed for resources, space and alliances with the other magical races."

"What did the dwarves do here?" Harry asked.

"They were responsible for the very underpinnings and foundations that were carved out of the cliffs for the school."

"I've never seen any sign of dwarf carvings or diggings" Professor Snape said. "I've been down to the very bottoms of the dungeons and there are only signs of goblin work and magic."

Rowena tried not to smile as she regarded the Potions Master. "And how many levels have you gone?"

"Nine" said Snape to the general surprise of the four students in the room. Even Daphne only knew about the existence of five levels as a member of Slytherin House. As for Harry and his wives, they had only had some experience down to the third sub-level of the school in either their wanderings or sometimes detentions with Professor Snape.

"Vika –what is the deepest you have traveled?" Helga asked.

"Fourteen levels" Vika said from Harry's shoulder. "There may be lower levels but there are ghosts and monsters created out of time and darkness present that I wished not to travel through. Even with my abilities."

Harry shivered as he thought about what might scare the embodiment of Hogwarts. He wondered what other relics and treasures and secrets might be present in those lower levels but received a quick kick to his shin from Ginny.

"_**You will not go and do any exploring in that direction; do you hear me Mr. Potter?"**_

"_**This is not some make-believe game of Dungeons and Dragons my husband. If it scared Vika, you will not let your curiosity lead you there!"**_

"_**Yes sorry, just idle speculation. I promise not to go down there. Okay?"**_

Daphne had seen and heard the reaction from Ginny and Hermione about Harry's idle thought. She came over to his side and rubbed his back briefly as if to divert attention from Harry's sore shin. She gave Harry a look that said she agreed with his wives. Harry just nodded in obeisance.

Godric had let everyone think about what Vika had said. "There are many more subterranean levels to the school. Thankfully they are warded and guarded against discovery."

"There are twenty-seven levels below the school" Rowena said.

"There are actually twenty-eight Rowena. The dwarves tunneled out of the lowest level when they deemed the job finished and closed the door behind them."

"There's a door?" Harry asked in spite of himself.

"Don't go looking grandson" Godric chided gently. "I'm pretty sure none of these three lovely ladies would unbind you if you expressed an interest in that direction."

Harry nodded. "I've already been threatened about that. I have enough of a situation without having these three lined up against me."

"_**You got that right. No way are we letting you or EM wander into danger."**_

"_**GINNY!" **_The fact that three mental voices yelled at her only caused Ginny to wink at Harry.

"You said you had seen these before Godric" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I've seen one pair of them before. Four of the lead dwarves wore these habitually but they did appear only a little different from the metal cuffs all the dwarves wore. I did see one of these employed one afternoon though."

"How so?" Vika asked.

"You have to remember that starting a school for wizards and witches was not a very popular idea in some circles all those millennia ago. The normal humans had no idea what was going on going on of course but there were already sides in place that thought that the teaching of magic to everyone who was capable was not in their interests."

"Pureblood families?"

"Only in the broadest of terms Hermione. There were individuals that thought only specific groups should have the knowledge and any control of magic. Add that to the general wildness of the times and the creatures that were more prevalent at the time and you have a somewhat risky venture of construction."

"The bracers?"

"Attacks by rocs, giants and other fierce creatures were not the norm but did happen occasionally. A band of mountain trolls and ogres were either led or found their way to our school when the walls were first going up. A fierce battle ensued as the humans, goblins, centaurs and dwarves fought against the invaders. Magical spells, swords, arrows, battle axes and all sorts of weapons were used against the monsters. I had just toppled the second of the troop of monsters when I looked over to see that a particularly ugly mountain troll had trapped a number of dwarves and humans on the edge of the cliff face as was about to crush them with one of their huge clubs."

'Been there. Fought that' Harry thought fleetingly.

"Before I could yell to distract the beast or send a spell against it, a giant fireball came from a few dozen feet away from me and engulfed the troll, burning it to a crisp. I looked for the source of the attack and found a dwarf, named Kergli, about to topple over from exhaustion. I fought my way to his side and helped him to his feet just as some of his fellow dwarves reached his side. I noticed the bracers he had on his wrists and that there were runes on them fading from fiery red to black. I didn't hear much of their other dwarf's speech but I caught his explanation of the fireball. 'The Bands of WyldFire". The other dwarves ringed Kergli with their battle axes and protected him for a number of minutes until he recovered and could wield his battle axe again. I guess the magic was a last ditch weapon as I never saw it used again while the dwarves were present. Over a keg of ale later, Kergli and I toasted our victory with one another. I tried not to be curious but the dwarf saw my many looks to his wrist and finally explained."

"_There are four conclaves left of dwarves in this hemisphere. Each conclave has one set of these bands of power; one set of elemental magic to protect each of the four extended communities. Think of them as elemental channels and focusers; only a few may access their powers."_

"Whoa, elemental powers" Harry said as he put the water bracer carefully back into the briefcase with all the others. "I wonder how these four got to the Valcommon family and vault?"

"That would be an interesting tale if indeed there were anyone around to that could relate it" Dumbledore said.

"Are there no more dwarves around then?" Ginny asked.

"No" said Godric sadly. "Thirty years after Hogwarts was finished being constructed, the final war between the goblins and the dwarves took place and the dwarves disappeared. Whether they were killed out as a race or found a way to transport themselves to another time or place, no one knows. It is such a shame; that much knowledge suddenly gone and that much hatred could end so many lives."

Hermione's voice came to the forefront. "Godric, where did this battle take place? Professor Binns has never mentioned anything about it; I would think there would be at least legends surrounding such a historic meeting."

"The goblins refuse to acknowledge that a final battle even took place. Rumors and half-truths exist in old records of the other magical races though. Some have hinted that it took place around the plains of Stonehenge as that is an important site for most magical beings. Others have said that it took place high in the Carpathian Mountains of Romania where the last stronghold of the dwarves was. I doubt even the goblins know now after so many centuries."

"Wow – such a pity that an entire race was wiped from the face of the world."

"Does that satisfy your curiosity Lord Harry?" Rowena asked.

Harry smiled a little ruefully. "Both yes and no. I would like to find out more about the dwarves and these runes. They might lead to these bracers being used against Riddle and his followers if he ever reappears again."

"A commendable hope but there is certain danger if you plan on using them yourself Harry. There are still those two prophecies to take into account and elemental magics have always been reported as being both powerful but unreliable; often to killing the person who might try to use them."

"I understand Professor Snape but knowledge even if not applied may be helpful in other areas. Rowena, may we come and do some further research in your and Merlin's libraries?"

"Of course Harry, you are all welcome to come and find all the relevant books and scrolls that may be there. You may come at any time."

"There's no time like the present then" Harry said. "By your leave then Grandfather. Thank all of you for the history lesson."

"Do you want me to transport you across Harry?"

"Thanks Vika but a little walking and talking amongst ourselves would be welcome now. You can come with us. I think we're going to go up to the Hearth for a bit and figure out what we want to do next."

"That would be most pleasant. I would like to have a little chat about everything with Miss Greengrass anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes but Daphne's eyes seemed to be smiling as the spirit and she made their way over to the secret passageway. Harry thanked everyone else for coming and left Dumbledore and the other teachers to talk to the Founder's portraits. As they were exiting the secret passageway around the corner from Myrtle's old bathroom haunt, Ginny started questioning Hermione about what exactly a Dungeons and Dragons game was.

Xxxx xxxx

"What direction do we head in today?" asked a tired Bellatrix.

"There are supposedly some caves and old abandoned structures a little outside Marpod."

Bella consulted the map she had stolen from the hotel lobby. Marpod was about 12 miles east of the Romanian town of Sibiu where they currently were. "Taxi or bus?"

"Taxi – the mudblood bus system is erratic and there's far too many stops. The stench of the crowd of muggles alone is reason to avoid it."

Bella nodded. They had made the mistake of taking the cursed public conveyance two days ago in trying to get to another town -Turno Rosa. It had taken four hours to go the ten miles and they hardly had any time to check the bars for stories about any unusual occurrences in the area.

It had been this way for the six days since they arrived. They had picked directions and towns to investigate. The translations spells they used on themselves were a little untrustworthy but they could read and talk well enough to pass as general tourists to most people. Bellatrix objected most fervently about procuring and wearing muggle clothing but Lucius had convinced her that using masking and concealment spells might attract the magical authority's attention. They had seen their own wanted posters in central Germany at a potions shop and they were aware that they were being actively sought.

Today would probably turn out no different than the other days they had searched. They had felt the mind of the Voldemort once or twice but it had never been strong enough to give them instructions or directions to pursue. They had spent the longer lit evenings hiking around the older abandoned places of the countryside trying to find their Master but the searches had come up empty so far. Their usual custom was to flag a regular vehicle or taxi down about dusk, Imperius the driver to take them back to their hotel and then Obliviate the memories that the driver might have about them or their destination.

Bellatrix's patience was wearing very thin; all these muggles around her every day and she was not allowed to 'play' with them. But like it or not, the priority was to find Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix stretched a little as she looked out the window at the morning rain and felt and heard her back crack in two separate places. As soon as they found their objective, she would get back at precious 'Lord' Lucius Malfoy. She wasn't sure if it would be her doing the damage personally or just letting the Dark Lord know of the indignities that she had endured at the haughty, self-important wizard's hands.

Lucius was watching the infrequent traffic going by their run-down hotel and waiting impatiently for the rain to stop. His mind was also diverted by the presence of his companion. He didn't know how much longer this search would take but he dare not let Bella go off by herself. She would just as likely stumble on the location of Lord Voldemort and either abandon him or try to spin their story and place the blame of their downfall solely on his shoulders. He knew they were both going to suffer for their actions and delay in finding him but he hoped that the promise of returning to England and exacting vengeance on Potter, Dumbledore and all the others would be enough to keep them from being killed outright.

Not being able to stand still any longer, Lucius threw open the door and went outside cursing the weather. He raised his hand to flag down one of the old pale blue taxis that ran around town and wished he was brandishing his wand, casting Unforgivable curses at everyone he had to look at. An older car screeched through three lanes of traffic and came to a grinding halt in front of him. Lucius pulled open the back door but was shoved aside as Bellatrix dashed into the back seat with a patently obvious insincere smile and thank you. Lucius pushed her over roughly to get his own portion of the smelly back street and asked the driver to take them to Marpod.

Lucius continued on with his role of tourist as he asked their driver about some of the sights and scenery that might be found in their destination. Purely harmless chatter that quickly drove both the magical people in the back seat to total frustration. It took about twenty-five minutes to get there through traffic, breakdowns, and an occasional herd of sheep on the narrow back roads. The two were deposited in front of the main church in the town square, which did nothing to curtail their sneers. Lucius handed the man a couple pieces of the torn up newspaper he had and the man thanked him for the fare and the generous tip. The driver would frantically search his wallet when he returned to Sibiu for the 200 Leu that he had been given but would never find.

Bella and Lucius separated after leaving the taxi. She was heading for the markets and possible newspapers while Lucius started for the bars and other dives that were present in the town. Both were looking for information; disappearances, unexplained sounds, local legends of places that had been deserted or were haunted. Without a proper summons from Lord Voldemort, they had to rely on spotty information, second-hand accounts and their own physical searches. It was a long tiring, slow method but it was all their brilliant minds could think of.

It was about eight that evening when they were searching another yet abandoned farmhouse that both were hit with a mental blast.

"_**I am here! Come attend me and bring food. And blood."**_ A site was forced into their consciousness; it was nowhere near where they were but many miles to the south and west of the city they had lodged in. A small cave in a hillside above a ruined, collapsed church with an ancient cemetery.

Both Lucius and Bella put forth their best mental efforts in to answering and establishing more contact with Lord Voldemort but his presence in their minds had vanished as quickly as it come.

Without saying a word, both the Death Eaters brushed their dirty hands off and headed back down the small valley they had been investigating toward the town where they could catch a ride back to Sibiu and beyond. Bellatrix and Lucius were thrilled, hopeful and scared as they headed to their destiny and future at the side of the most powerful wizard in the world.

Xxxx xxxxx

Harry closed another book on dwarves with a small groan. He, Ginny and Daphne had been pulling and reading a number of books from Rowena's and Merlin's library. Books on magical artifacts, books on runes, books on goblin history, even books on books that might lead to some further knowledge of the four sets of elemental weapons that were set on the middle of the table that they sat at.

The four had even canvassed the books in the restricted section about elemental magic and had found one or two ancient works that Hermione was slowly working her way through.

Looking around Harry saw that his companions seemed to be very eye-weary and a little unfocused. He raised his voice just a little and suggested that they take a break for either a walk or an early supper in the Hogwarts kitchens. They had only a small snack in the Hearth before they went to the library and the passage to Rowena's Repository of Knowledge. Ginny held her hand over her stomach and tried to stifle the rumbling that came from it. That settled the matter for the other three and they asked Rowena if they could leave their pile of research materials for a bit and refile them after supper. Rowena nodded and suggested they get some fresh air as well as their meal or maybe wait entirely until another day to continue.

The house elves were overjoyed to see the quartet and fixed up a scrumptious meal with only a bit of waiting on their parts. The four ate and then decided to take a walk around the school to wake up their weary minds.

They had got to the point where they were gazing down at Hagrid's hut and could see the Quidditch pitch when Harry suddenly flopped down on the grass. "That's enough for today I think. Unless you want to go back to the library Hermione, I think we ought to just sit here and watch the stars come out."

Not needing much of an excuse to stay outside in the warm early evening the three girls arranged themselves around Harry. Hermione sat cross-legged at Harry's head and he scooted up and laid his head on her lap. Ginny and Daphne found comfortable spots to sit down by Harry's knees and slipped off their shoes and stockings.

"Three more minutes of that and I wouldn't be able to keep English, Norse and Egyptian runes straight. I still see them all mish-mashed together when I close my eyes." Ginny put her hand to her forehead and swayed around in a circle, pretending to be totally dizzy by the overload of symbols.

Hermione smiled and corrected the redhead. "You know very well from Bill that the Egyptian symbols are called hieroglyphics. Heaven knows we saw enough of them in those tombs we visited with him."

"Yes but the only one Ron remembers is the symbol for spider."

"But he has reason to remember that one" Harry said with his eyes closed. They had to explain to Daphne about the acromantula that had attacked Ginny's brother while they were coming out of a newly discovered tomb. And what the three of them had done with the bond magic they had called up.

"That's where you got that sliver of a fang to your head, right Harry? Sorry you probably don't want to remember that very much."

"It's okay Daph, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey is waiting until we graduate to write a very long paper for the magical medical community about the unluckiest wizard that's ever attended Hogwarts."

"**Unlucky?"** came from three voices and Harry couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks.

"Medically I meant. I have made more than a few visits to the Infirmary in the three years I've attended. Romantically, I'm the luckiest bloke in the world; magically or otherwise."

"Good recovery husband" Hermione said as she leaned over to his kiss Harry on his forehead. Daphne and Ginny had also settled back down from their momentary outrage. Harry went back to having his eyes closed and just enjoying the closeness of his ladies.

"Harry can I bother you and ask you a question?"

"You sure can Daphne and you're never a bother. What do you want to know?"

"I'm probably never going to understand how you can read Parseltongue and before you told me I didn't know that it could be written or be used in magic. In those few books you've seen in Parsel, have you seen any Runes or references to runes in general?"

"Let me think about that. I've only got a few references to draw on." Harry closed his eyes and reviewed the couple of books he had found in the Black library. He was quiet a long time and the girls wondered if he had found and was interpreting a reference or not.

Harry sat up suddenly with a look of wonder, awe and surprise. "Oh, Merlin's beard - I know, I know. Why didn't we think about this before! This means… Oh lord Snape… Severus!"

Harry scrambled to his feet suddenly and looked around a little wildly as if he couldn't decide which way to go or what to do first. "I've got to…but…"

The three young ladies had closed in on Harry, waiting for an explanation of what had got him so excited. "Harry, tell us. What!?"

"Don't you see it? It's so simple. Magic created by a Parselmouth. Totally unique, totally undecipherable. Nobody can figure it out and nobody can get rid of it."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny finally grabbed Harry's head to stop him glancing from each of the three girls in turn.

"The Dark Mark ladies. Something only Tom Riddle could create and the combination of rune magic that could never be cancelled and never be understood. It took a Parselmouth to create it and ..."

"It would take another Parselmouth to undo it!" Daphne cried suddenly. "Harry, you're brilliant."

Harry pulled Daphne forward and kissed her soundly. "It was your question Sweetums that started it."

"So what are we going to do now, great leader?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "I want to go home and take a look at those books again. I pretty sure I know what the commands are but I need to double check. Ginny, would you mind going and asking Dumbledore to come to Potter Manor in about an hour?"

"Sure Harry, I'll go ask him. I assume you're going to find Professor Snape and tell him about it also."

"And maybe finally remove the cursed mark. _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry had quickly pulled his wand from his wrist holder and brandished it in the air. The air shimmered in from of him and the silver mist coalesced into the form of a large Stag. The girls parted as it made its way toward Harry and he stroked its muzzle with his eyes blazing. Harry whispered a few words into the stag's ear and it pawed the ground once before turning and fleeing away towards the fences and magical wards. Harry inexplicably started running after it, but stopped before he went more than a dozen strides. "I've got to get back to the Manor and it can't wait. I don't mean to leave you but…"

"Go Harry. We'll catch up as soon as we can."

With Hermione's words, Harry did a graceful bow toward the girls and then turned to resume his run toward the Hogwarts gates where he could transpose himself home. The three girls were left in shock for a variety of reasons. "I don't remember the last time I've see Harry that excited" Daphne said.

"I think it's been since he caught the three of us sunbathing out by the pool." Ginny grinned at that memory but Hermione was still left with her mouth open.

"Nonnie?"

Hermione shook her head as if waking up. "I guess I'm okay now. This will be historic if Harry can really remove the Dark Mark from Professor Snape."

"That's not what's got your blood burning Hermione. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, nothing at all. Did not either of you notice that our dear husband and lover just created a third _different_ patronus without a moment's thought or bit of magical effort?"

"Oh… that's unbelievable" Daphne's eyes open wide and she looked at the direction her fiancé had fled.

Ginny whistled and shook her head. "I guess since Harry left us all here in his haste, we can all go tell Dumbledore what he's thought of and planning on doing. Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Are your knickers as wet as mine just became?"

Hermione's blush was as deep red as Ginny's head of hair but she nodded a little embarrassedly. Daphne nodded also and the three giggled just a little too loudly before the cast quick drying charms on each other and linked arms to walk back into the school.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was pacing back and forth nervously in front of his desk and looked at the people that had come to his call. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Draco and Narcissa Black stood around the den along with his wives, Daphne and Amelia Bones. "This is all conjecture on my part you know. I could be totally daft and this might not work at all." He looked around the room to get some opinions about his statement and supposition.

"I think the theory is sound Harry" Dumbledore said. "It would explain a lot of things about Tom and his hold on his followers."

"And why nobody has ever been able to remove the damn thing" Narcissa said.

"Professor Snape… Severus, this is your life we're talking about. If you would rather we studied the situation more or if I could find Parsel runes it might have a better chance of working."

"I will never admit I said this Mr. Potter but I think you are absolutely right. And also about Voldemort's cocky attitude about his own worth. If he's been using Parsel magic to create this mark then he would never doubt his claim to be the greatest wizard to the world or that it could ever be undone. I'll chance this."

"Okay then. Shields up, just in case."

Personal shields sprung up around the Potter den with each person trying to protect themselves against any magical backlash. Harry felt the bond magic being called up and saw a blue shield of some type surround Ginny, Hermione and Daphne. He looked at their anxious faces and tried to smile confidently.

Professor Snape had laid his bared arm across a corner of Harry's desk and looked into Harry's eyes briefly before closing his own. Harry took a couple of steadying breaths before resting his wand on the black mark the looked a little incomplete. Harry was glad to see that the bands that he, Hermione and Ginny had removed had not regenerated or even had a echoing shade of returning.

Harry focused his mind on the combination of spells he needed to translate and use. The other people in the room heard a bunch of hissing as Harry opened his mouth and spoke.

_{{{{ Desinere compleo et Dissollutus!}}}}_

Nothing happened for three seconds and Harry felt a huge sense of disappointment and failure. Then Professor Snape's eyes popped wide opened and he and Harry stared at his forearm. The mark started to move and rotate; it seemed to pulse with its own life as it rotated faster and faster. The separate bands merged together into a black pool that began to collapse on itself, getting darker and darker as it shrunk. Just as it got down to about the width of a watch face, the swirling abruptly stopped and reversed itself. As the mark expanded again, the color grew lighter and a black mist seemed to float out of Snape's arm forming a small cloud over the desk. It was debatable whether the remnants of the mark flew out of the forearm or dissolved altogether first. The black mist disappeared at the same time as the last trace of the dark mark vanished from Professor Snape's arm.

Harry sat down a little wearily but was surprised when he was pulled up into a hug by a grateful Professor Snape and a happily crying Narcissa Black.

The celebration proper started about five seconds later.

Xxxx xxxx

It took Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix NoName two more days to find the lair of Lord Voldemort.


End file.
